El amor siempre florece en la Adversidad
by Maitechu
Summary: Una noche de pasión, eso fue lo que dejó a Sakura Kinomoto, una estudiante de 17 años que cursaba el ultimo año de secundaria, embarazada. Un novio desconsiderado, un compañero dispuesto a protegerla, y mucho mucho drama es lo que le espera a la joven madre tras decidir seguir adelante con el embarazo. ¡Entran y Lean! (la historia es mejor que la descripción xD)
1. Capítulo 1

**Buenas buenas! x)**

**¿como andan? Hoy llego con una nuevo historia que se me ocurrió el otro día mientras leía algo que inexplicablemente no tenía nada que ver xD (si, no se como salio esto después de leer algunos capis de juego de tronos xD)**

**Pero bueno, para que se vallan dando una idea, este relato va a ser algo triste (?) (como siempre, yo diciendo lo obvio xD)**

**Naa, lo que de verdad quería aclararles era: primero que tengan en cuenta que esta historia no se va a apegar al anime, ¿que quiero decir? las cartas clow NO EXISTEN NI NUNCA EXISTIERON. Bien, dejando eso en claro, van a entender porque, si bien meto personajes del anime, tienen roles completamente diferentes a los de anime xP**

**Lo segundo era el tema de las edades, tengan en cuanta que, estando en el ultimo año de instituto, Sakura y Shaoran cuentan con 17 años. El novio de Sakura (si, ese idiota que la deja embarazada) también tiene unos 17 o 18 años (la verdad, no me importa mucho su edad)**

**BIEN, sabiendo eso, podemos comenzar la historia...**

**Ah, y otra cosa, el DISCLAIMER, lo voy a decir una sola vez en todo lo que queda de historia, así que escuchen bien (?):_ Los personajes de La historia no me pertenecen, sino que son obra de las magnificas CLAMP =D_**

* * *

**(Sakura)**

Agito el pequeño test de embarazo que tenía en las manos, de forma casi frenética. ¿Cómo le había pasado esto? Sentía como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas mientras su vista estaba fija en la raya vertical que mostraba el elemento en cuestión.

Sintió que las piernas se fallaban, y se ayudó de la pequeña mesada frente al espejo para mantenerse en pie.

-Yo… ¿Qué hice…?- consiguió decir antes de romper en llanto.

De pronto sentía que todo su mundo de ensueño se venía abajo. Todo parecía haberse derrumbado ante sus ojos en solo una fracción de segundo. Ahora comprendía todo, los mareos y la fatiga que había sufrido estos últimos días estaban cobrando un sentido espantoso frente a sus ojos.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba, no sabía si era por el miedo que se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo, o por el frio que hacía. Le faltaba el aire sentía su corazón acelerado. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo ¿Qué haría ahora? No podía pensar….

Se quedó inmóvil en cuanto escuchó como la puerta de la entrada, en el piso de abajo, se abría ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¡¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora?!

-¿Sakura?- Escuchó a su madre en el piso de abajo.

Se levantó como pudo y salió del baño, rumbo a su habitación. Estaba tan nerviosa que si veía a su madre en ese momento estaba segura de que se volvería loca.

En cuanto cerró la puerta de su habitación escuchó como su madre comenzaba a subir las escaleras. Su primer instinto fue apresurarse a la cama y envolverse en las sábanas. Escuchó como la puerta de la habitación se abría

-¿Sakura?

¡No!

Apretó los ojos con fuerza, luchando contra las ganas de abrazarla y llorar en sus hombros que tenía en esos momentos.

-¿Estas dormida?- La pregunta de su madre pareció más una afirmación, que en parte la tranquilizó. Era un alivio no tener que contarle todo en ese momento… Por qué estaba segura, si Nadeshiko descubriera que estaba despierta, lo primero que haría sería contarle todo.

Para su suerte escuchó como su madre cerraba nuevamente la puerta y bajaba las escaleras. Abrió los ojos, aguantando las lágrimas que querían volver a empapar sus mejillas. Tenía que ponerse en contacto con él cuanto antes…

**(Shaoran)**

Dejó la taza de café en la mesa frente a él. El día no podía ser más aburrido ¿verdad? No, mejor era no tentar a la suerte.

Lo cierto era que hoy había sido un día bastante divertido, y tenía que aceptar que era gracias a todo lo que le había pasado en el colegio. Aún recordaba cuando Eriol se había parado frente a él con aquella cara de satisfacción. Le daba gracia recordar su cara sonriente mientras sostenía el pequeño pájaro entre sus manos.

-Lo encontré mientras venia al colegio- Le había dicho, cosa que le había causado gracia ya que Eriol provenía de una familia rica, y por lo tanto siempre venía al colegio en auto.

-¿Hiciste que detuvieran el auto para recogerlo? No es propio de ti…

Eriol le había sonreído ante aquel comentario, y él había explicado que el pájaro había chocado contra el vidrio del auto al caer, y que por esa razón se habían detenido.

Shaoran estaba consciente de que su amigo iba a heredar una gran compañía, y que por esa razón tenía una personalidad mucho más madura que los demás, pero eran aquellas pequeñas cosa que hacía, que para su familia no tenían sentido, lo que más le gustaba de su amigo, porque mostraba como era él verdaderamente.

Tomó la taza de café y se dirigió a la cocina para lavarla. Tenía que admitir que una de las desventajas de vivir solo era tener que ocuparse de la limpieza, pero no le molestaba demasiado cuando pensaba en todas las ventajas que obtenía. Bueno, aunque no aprovechara la mayoría.

Mientras veía el agua correr recordó algo que le había sorprendido. Ese día, durante la clase de gimnasia, Sakura Kinomoto había sufrido una descompensación y casi se había desmayado. No es que le hubiera preocupado ni nada, no fue nada grave, pero el hecho de que justo ella se descompensara en medio de una clase de gimnasia le había parecido un tanto extraño… especialmente porque después de la clase de gimnasia, la chica había desaparecido repentinamente ¿realmente se había salteado las clases restantes y se había ido? La idea le parecía divertida.

Dejó esos pensamientos de lado cuando el teléfono del departamento comenzó a sonar. Avanzó hasta donde se encontraba el teléfono y atendió.

-¿Shaoran?- Suspiró, quizá hubiera sido mejor no atender…

-¿Qué quieres?

-vamos vamos, no seas tan antipático- La joven detrás del teléfono parecía divertida- ¿Ya te decidiste?

-Te dije desde un principio que no pensaba ir- Le recordó él nuevamente, Nakuru podía ser muy fastidiosa a veces.

-¡¿Pero por qué?!-grito ella tras el teléfono.

-Voy a colgar…

-¡No! ¡Espera un momento!

-Nakuru, lo digo en serio, no tengo ni tuve nunca intenciones de ir a la boda. Sabes perfectamente por qué.

-Pero Shaoran, es tu prima…no deberías dejarla sola en un día tan importante- La voz de la mujer parecía sinceramente triste, pero él no iba a cambiar de opinión.

-Tú sabes bien por qué razón no voy a presentarme a ese lugar- Le recordó con tono de fastidio, aquella conversación lo estaba poniendo de mal humor.

-Bien, no vengas, pero te diré algo. Meiling nunca tuvo la intención de ocultarte absolutamente nada ¿me entiendes? Y no decidió casarse por que sí, tiene un hijo que cuidar, y sabes tanto como yo que aquel sujeto no va a aparecerse más. Ella NECESITA casarse.

Claro que no iba a aparecerse más ¿Qué creían? Una basura como esa jamás iba a hacerse cargo de un hijo que no deseaba. Y él se los había dicho, les había dicho que le reclamaran antes de que hiciera algo al respecto, pero no, nadie lo había escuchado, y ahora solo podían ver como al igual que su primera él también se casaba, pero con una mujer rica proveniente del extranjero.

No estaba enojado con su prima, sabía que Meiling, a pesar de todo, era una buena chica. Pero simplemente no podía ir a su boda, no podía ver como se casaba con cualquier hombre para no avergonzar a su familia; estaba seguro de que no podría aguantar ver sus ojos de tristeza mientras se casaba con un hombre al que no amaba, porque sí, él sabía que ella aun esperaba a esa basura humana, y sí, también sabía que aquel tipo no regresaría por su prima.

Diablos, gracias a que Nakuru lo había hecho pensar en eso de nuevo, ahora se encontraba de mal humor.

-No estoy enojado con ella, Nakuru. Solamente no iré ¿de acuerdo? Voy a colgar, deséale lo mejor a Meiling de mi parte.

La mujer iba a contestar, pero él colgó el teléfono sin ánimos de seguir con la conversación. Estaba completamente seguro de que jamás iba a meterse en un asunto como ese de nuevo.

* * *

**Bien...quedo algo cortito, pero espero que le primer capitulo haya sido de su agrado ^^**

**Cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia pueden pasar a la sección de reviews y hacerme saber sus opiniones (?**

**jaja, en serio, si gustan dejarme algún review, aunque solo sea un "me gusta la historia" me van a hacer muy feliz! ^3^**

**Asi que bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! =D**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Genial, se supone que hoy es el dia de lso enamorados, y yo subiendo algo como esto xD**

**Pero bueno, al caso: No tienen idea de lo feliz que soy de saber que les halla gustado el primer capi! *O***

**Muchísimas**** gracias a las personas que dejaron review, ya les contestare al final del capi ^^**

**Bueno, mejor dejo de molestar y les dejo leer el segundo. La verdad es que pensaba subir uno por semana, pero creo que esta vez haré una pequeña excepción =3**

**Ah! ¡Otra cosa mas! tengo un favor que pedirles (o una ayuda, mejor dicho), si se tomaran el tiempo de leer el mensaje al final del capi se los agradecería! ^^**

* * *

**(Sakura)**

Se encontraba tomando el desayuno. Sentía como su madre, sentada frente a ella, la miraba detenidamente. Pero eso a ella no le importaba, solo podía pensar en una cosa, en un problema, en SU problema.

-¿Sakura te encuentras bien?- le preguntó de pronto, y ella levantó la cabeza para mirarla- estas algo pálida, ¿no tienes hambre? Ayer no bajaste a cenar…

Sakura negó con la cabeza y le dedicó la mejor sonrisa que pudo; no quería preocupar a su madre, pero la verdad era que ella misma apenas si podía controlarse en esos momentos. Se había pasado toda la noche despierta sin poder dormir, y no había podido llegar a ninguna conclusión ¿debía decirle a Kiyoshi que estaba embarazada? Podía asegurar que a su novio no le caería bien la noticia.

Además, tampoco quería crearle problemas, Kiyoshi ya tenía demasiado dificultades al tener que suceder a su padre y hacerse cargo de toda una compañía, no podía pensar en sumarle a sus preocupaciones una mucho más grande…

-Estoy bien, solo tengo el estomago algo revuelto- Mintió. Le dolía mentirle a su madre, pero no quería dar a conocer aquello hasta que se sintiera totalmente segura…y no era el caso.

Se esforzó por sonreírle una vez más y se levanto para irse; comenzaba a sentir deseos de llorar, y no quería ponerse a llorar frente a ella. Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y salió hacia la calle apresurada tras echarle un pequeño vistazo a su reloj de pulsera.

Ya fuera de su hogar, y acelerando el paso, no tardó mucho tiempo en llegar hasta la puerta del colegio.

Se apresuró cuando escucho el timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases. Paso apurada al lado de unos estudiantes que aun estaban jugando con una pelota, preguntándose si no habrían escuchado el timbre o simplemente habían decidido ignorarlo.

-¿Sakura?- Se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su mejor amiga llamándola.

Tomoyo corrió hasta donde se hallaba ella y la saludo con una gran sonrisa

-Muy buenos días- La saludo con una sonrisa, su largo cabello azabache caía gentilmente hasta su cadera. Sus ojos violáceos estaban clavados en ella estudiándola detenidamente.

Sakura asintió, repentinamente nerviosa, pero le respondió también con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días

-¿Estás bien? Te noto algo pálida…- Se preocupó su amiga.

Claro que no se sentía bien, para nada bien, pero no podía decírselo ¿o sí? O quizá no fuera necesario… ¡quizás ya lo hubiera notado! No, eso era imposible, Tomoyo era lista, pero no iba a sospechar de que estuviera… bueno, eso…

-Es que no ando muy bien del estómago- se excuso, usando la misma mentira por segunda vez en el día. Y sintiéndose, por segunda vez en el día también, como la peor persona del mundo…

-¿Andas mal del estomago? Qué pena, yo había traído unos chocolates que trajo mi mama ayer de Inglaterra… Pero no te preocupes, te guardaré algunos para cuando te sientas mejor- se apresuró a decir con una sonrisa- ¿Vas para el aula?

Sakura asintió.

-¿Tú no?

-Tengo que ir a buscar unas cosas al salón de canto y luego iré al aula

-ya veo…- Dijo aún algo nerviosa, pero al notar la cara de preocupación de su amiga se apresuró a sonreírle- Bueno, nos vemos en la clase- agregó al tiempo que se daba vuelta y comenzaba a correr hacia el interior del edificio del instituto.

Corrió hasta estar frente a la puerta cerrada del salón, pero, asustada por alguna razón, no la abrió. Trató de calmarse, sabía que Kiyoshi no estaría ahí, ya que se encontraba en otro salón…Entonces ¿Por qué temblaba?

Se planteó la posibilidad de no entrar y saltarse las clases, cosa que no era propio de ella, y así esperarlo fuera de la escuela; pero no podía hacerlo, se había encontrado con Tomoyo, y ella notaria su ausencia, asique desistió de la idea. Tomo aire para ganar la fuerza que necesitaba para abrir la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo alguien vino detrás y la abrió por ella.

-¿No vas a entrar?

Se giró para encontrarse frente a su compañero de clases, Shaoran Li, que la miraba algo confundido.

-Sí, lo siento, me quede pensando…buenos días…- balbuceo, repentinamente nerviosa como si con solo verla él hubiera descubierto su secreto.

Pero no fue así, Shaoran soltó una pequeña risita mientras la miraba de arriba abajo.

-Buenos días- le dijo con una sonrisa, y luego entró al salón.

Y allí se quedó ella, sola, sintiéndose una estúpida ¿Qué acaso iba a actuar así cada vez que alguien le hablara? No podría aguantar así mucho tiempo más… tenía que hablar con Kiyoshi.

**(Shaoran)**

Se sentó en su asiento, preparándose para la tortura que iba a ser la clase de física. Vió como Sakura Kinomoto entraba el aula, parecía nerviosa…

Ahora que reparaba en ello, le había resultado algo extraño verla parada allí, frente a la puerta, sin hacer nada. Cuando le había preguntado si entraría, pareció ponerse muy nerviosa. Estaba consciente de que ella solía ser algo atolondrada, pero aquella reacción al verlo le había resultado extraña.

No dejo de ver a su compañera hasta que esta se sentó en su asiento, frente a él. Parecía tensa…quizá hubiera tenido alguna pelea con su novio o algo. Bueno, de cualquier forma no era asunto suyo.

Se volteó hacia la izquierda, donde Eriol solía sentarse. Llamo su atención haciendo algunos ruidos, y su amigo se volteó a verlo.

-¿Qué sucede?

Dudó un momento en qué contestarle, a decir verdad no lo había pensado.

-¿Cómo está el pájaro que recogiste ayer?- Preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la mente. No le interesaba el pájaro lo más mínimo, él solo quería hablar con alguien…

-Bien, supongo.- La respuesta de su amigo fue algo distante.

-¿Cómo que supones? ¿Lo llevaste al veterinario?

-No sé qué fue de él, en cuanto llegué le encargué su cuidado a uno de los mayordomos, ya sabes que a mi madre no le gustan esos bichos.

Suspiró y se acomodó en su asiento, no tenía caso seguir hablando del tema, y su compañero tampoco parecía estar muy interesado en entablar una conversación con él en aquellos momentos.

Sumamente aburrido, se desparramó sobre el escritorio; ayer no había dormido bien por el asunto de Meiling, y tenía mucho sueño…

Y todo se puso en calma.

-Shaoran…

Reconoció la voz de Yamasaki. Siempre estaba interrumpiendo sus momentos de Paz ¿acaso no podía ir a molestar a alguien que no quisiera dormir un rato?

-Shaoran, vamos.

Genial, ahora era la voz de Eriol la que intentaba arruinar la paz interior que había conseguido. Abrió los ojos, a regañadientes, y se encontró con que Yamasaki y Eriol se hallaban frente a su escritorio, mirándolo.

-¿Qué les pasa? Vallan a jugar a otro lado- Se quejó adormilado.

-Pero si has dormido toda la mañana…- Insistió Yamazaki.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Shaoran miró a sus compañeros algo confundido, ¿Toda la mañana? ¿A qué se referían con "Toda la mañana"?

Eriol pareció entender la pregunta que parecían estar haciendo sus ojos, porque le respondió.

-No te desperté porque parecía que no habías dormido bien anoche. Pero la próxima clase es en el laboratorio, así que tendrás que levantarte quieras o no - Le comunicó con su habitual serenidad.

-Así que toda la mañana…-repitió él desperezándose.

Miró hacia adelante, y efectivamente, casi todos en el salón ya se habían ido.

Miró el reloj, y se dio cuenta de que ya eran las 3 de la tarde.

-¿Vamos?- insistió Yamazaki.

-También me salteé el almuerzo- dijo sin prestarle atención a su amigo

En contra de su voluntad comenzó a guardar sus cosas dentro del maletín. En cuanto hubo terminado, los tres salieron del salón rumbó al laboratorio.

-Miren, es kinomoto…

Tanto Eriol como él se voltearon a ver que, efectivamente, Sakura se encontraba el final del corredor hablando con alguien.

-Es su novio- Les informó Eriol encogiéndose de hombros-. Vamos, que si no llegamos tarde.

Los tres se pusieron en marcha nuevamente. En cuando estuvieron frente al laboratorio, recordó que no había guardado su celular.

-Mierda.

-¿eh?-Eriol lo miró curioso- ¿sucede algo?

-Me olvide el celular en el aula, voy a ir por él.

-¿te asusta que te lo vallan a robar o que?

-No, Shaoran tiene razón- Apuntó Yamazaki-. Últimamente ha habido varios casos en los que los aliens han robado celulares para recoger información y…

No terminó de escuchar la ridícula historia de Yamazaki. Aun habiéndose mudado hacía solo unos meses, ya se había acostumbrado a escuchar los delirios de su compañero. No lo malinterpreten, el chico era su amigo, pero no pondría las manos al fuego por algo que al dijera….

Maldijo por lo bajo su descuido mientras se daba vuelta y comenzaba a correr hacia el salón.

**(Sakura)**

Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que decírselo…tenía que hacerlo…

Kiyoshi se hallaba parado frente a ella, mirándola con desconfianza.

-Dime de una vez para que me llamaste aquí

-Bueno…-Comenzó a decir, pero no sabía cómo continuar. No, para ser más exactos, no sabía "que" decir…

-Estoy embarazada- anunció, casi en un susurro incomprensible.

El joven no se movió durante unos segundos, pero luego pareció comprender qué estaba pasando.

-Espera… ¿Qué estás qué?

Los ojos de su novio, tan negros como su cabello y tan fríos como su personalidad, se clavaban en ella como dos agujas que buscaban sangre humana. Sabía que él la quería, se lo había demostrado muchas veces, pero en ese momento, frente a esos ojos que adoraba, se sentía completamente desnuda. Completamente desnuda y frágil.

-Lo que escuchaste- se animó a decir ella, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar- estoy embarazada…de un hijo tuyo.

-Estas bromeando… ¿Verdad?

Sakura levanto la mirada para situarla en su rostro, pero se asustó de lo que vio. Su novio, siempre tan pacífico y gentil, parecía a punto de perder la compostura; su rostro parecía estar doblado en una mueca de espanto, o furia…o algo que no comprendía que era.

Aún así, no podía echarse atrás…no podía hacerlo…

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Estas mintiendo… ¡Estas mintiendo! –Gritó en un repentino ataque de furia, pero pareció tranquilizarse cuando vio algo detrás de ella…o alguien, porque cuando Sakura se volteó vio como su compañero de clases, Shaoran Li, se les había quedado mirando, y parecía sorprendido…

Sintió deseos de llorar, pero de pronto Kiyoshi la obligó a darse vuelta y la abrazó.  
Usualmente habría considerado aquel abrazo un regalo por parte de su querido Kiyoshi, pero esta vez no, aquel abrazo le resultaba inexplicablemente vacio y doloroso.

-Kiyoshi…-Musitó, sintiendo que, a pesar de todo, aquel abrazo era lo único que no permitía que su cuerpo y alma se rompieran en mil pedazos.

Kiyoshi la apartó de si, y al voltearse notó que Shaoran había entrado al aula de clases.

-No juegues conmigo.

Aquellas palabras se sintieron como mil latigazos a su cuerpo.

-No estoy jugando-dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos- Estoy embarazada…

Alargó el brazo para acariciar su rostro, que parecía haberse vuelto repentinamente pálido, pero el pareció asustarse, por lo que ella se detuvo, increíblemente dolorida por el repentino rechazo del joven…

Solo quería darle un poco de afecto, hacerle saber que no estaba solo, que ella no dejaría que le pasara nada malo…

Necesitaba hacer que él lo entendiera, que entendiera que podía contar con ella.

-Todo va a estar bien- le prometió mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-¿Qué todo va a estar bien?- rió él nervioso- no juegues conmigo…Sakura…tú no estás diciendo esto en serio…porque yo…no, esto es una broma…

Él la miraba como si buscara que ella se retractara de sus palabras, pero ella no iba a hacerlo. Clavó en él sus ojos, Kiyoshi la miraba con el rostro desencajado, nunca se había sentido de aquella manera estando frente a él, tenía miedo…

Y de pronto, Kiyoshi levantó el brazo.

Miró hacia el suelo esperando lo que sería un golpe seguro, un golpe que jamás habría esperado, un golpe que nunca podría haber previsto venir de una persona como él.

Pero el golpe nunca llegó.

Cuando levanto la vista, vio a Shaoran sujetando la muñeca de Kiyoshi. Y comprendió. De no ser por la repentina aparición de su compañero, ella realmente habría recibido un golpe… Lo peor de todo, era que no habría sido un golpe cualquiera, habría sido un golpe proveniente de la persona que más apreciaba.

No podía entenderlo… Comenzaba a sentir una opresión dolorosa en el pecho, quería correr, correr y ocultarse en un lugar donde nadie la encontrara. Y quería llorar.

Las palabras no salían de su boca, no querían salir por más que ella intentara obligarlas. No podía reaccionar, sus ojos, fijos en el rostro de Kiyoshi, se llenaron de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Tenemos clase- Anunció el castaño, que miraba a Kiyoshi duramente.

Su novio se desquitó del agarre de Shaoran, y pareció recobrar la compostura. Al verla, su mirada fue extraña.

-Lo mejor será que hablemos en otro momento- Dijo dedicándole una mirada que no entendió y comenzando a caminar hacia quien sabe dónde.

-¿Qué sucedió?

Se volteó a ver a su compañero. Li, había hablado con él pocas veces, algún casual buenos días, o un pequeño debate sobre las respuestas de los exámenes, nunca nada importante... Y ahora se hallaba frente a ella, con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos ámbares clavados en ella.

Frente a él se sentía pequeña; no es que Shaoran fuera mucho más alto que Kiyoshi, quizás algunos cuantos centímetros como mucho, pero la sensación que le daba al estar parado frente a ella, de esa manera, lo hacía ver mucho más imponente que su novio.

Negó con la cabeza e intentó sonreírle, Li no tenía nada que ver con esto, y ella no podía ir por ahí creando problemas todo el tiempo.

-No es nada, discúlpanos…- Le antes de salir corriendo del lugar, sorprendida por el hecho de que sus piernas aún le funcionaran. No era que tuviera algún lugar en particular al que ir, solo quería salir de allí.

* * *

**Y hasta aca el segundo capi! Quedo algo ams largo que el primero, espero que no les moleste =P**

**Volviendo a lo que les dije al principio del cap, tengo una pregunta que necesita respuesta urgente! (?) xD**

**Jaja, estuve pensando en la relación que concierne a Tomoyo y Eriol (si, va a haber TomoyoxEriol, así que pido perdón a las personas que no les guste xD)**

**Bueno, a la pregunta…Sabrán que en cuanto Shaoran se entere del embarazo de Sakura, por deducción lógica automáticamente Eriol también va a enterarse y por lo tanto va a haber mas interacción con Tomoyo y demás. PERO ¿les parece que se enamoren después de eso? ¿o es mejor que ya tuvieran alguna historia oculta en sus corazones? OwO (pregunto porque asumo que la historia, si es que decido que hay una, va a ser algo triste…creo. Aunque si tienen alguna idesa siempre estoy abierta a sugerencias)**

**Que opinan ¿se enamoran o ya se habían enamorado alguna vez y algo sucedió?**

**Es una pregunta importante que va a decidir muchas cosas en la historia! Asi que respondan! x3**

**Bueno, pasando a responder sus lindos reviews! ^^**

**SaiTonarine**: Me alegra que te guste la historia! Espero que este capi también te haya gustado, pero si no, espero tu queja jajaj =P

**LiRiO23:** jjaja en serio? me alegra escuchar eso! haber si esta también te alegra el día o hace que te den ganas de saltar de un edificio! =D (okey, no me hagas caso, digo cualquier cosa xD)

**Marietta Umbridge: **No te preocupes! Yo me encargo de que Shaoran cumpla su papel tierno! o si no lo castro (?) xD

jaja no me hagas caso xD

haber que te pareció esta parte, espero tu review ^^

**Y para el invitado que también me dejo un review: **Muchas gracias! acá traje la conti por si queres leer =3

**Bueno, no lo voy a haber mas largo. Ya sabes que acepto sugerencias, criticas y alabanzas (?) por igual, asique no duden en dejarme sus lindos reviews=D**

**Bueno, nos vemos la próxima gente! ^^**

**bye byee! n.n**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Konichiwa minna! =3**

**Wow no me esperaba obtener tan buen recibimiento de mi historia! ¡Que emoción! *O***

**bueeno, respecto a la pregunta que les hice la vez anterior, ya tomé mi decición (que ya se van a enterar mas adelante). ¡Gracias por responder! ^^**

**Ahh y les tengo una noticia! D: **

**La cosa es que me voy de vacaciones y no vuelvo hasta los primeros días de Marzo (si, unas vacaciones algo largas x3), por lo tanto probablemente van a tener que esperar a después de esa fecha para seguir leyendo esta historia. Y digo PROBABLEMENTE porque voy a tratar de escribir y subir un capi mientras esté allá, pero como no tengo idea de si va a haber internet y demás, no puedo asegurar que pueda subir el próximo capítulo =P**

**y amm bueno, les dejo con el capi y a final paso a contestar reviews n.n**

* * *

**(Sakura)**

-Sakura…Sakura…Hey, sakura

-¿Eh? Eh, si…- Respondió cuando sintió la mano de su amiga en su hombro.

-¿Qué te pasa? Has estado así todo el día.

-Lo siento…

En su cabeza, seguía dándole vueltas al asunto de Kiyoshi una y otra vez mientras revolvía con una cuchara el té que había en su vaso. Quizá no había sido una buena idea tomar sus cosas e irse del colegio el día anterior…

Había ido a la casa de Tomoyo luego de que su amiga la llamara preocupada y prácticamente la obligara a ir, pero desde que había llegado no habían podido entablar una conversación seria, ya que ella seguía quedándose pensativa cada dos por tres y dejaba de prestar atención a lo que su amiga le decía.

-¿Y? ¿Me vas a decir que es lo que te pasa?

-Sí.

Tomó un sorbo de su bebida caliente antes de comenzar a hablar. Había sabido desde un principio que Tomoyo la había llamado para preguntarle el porqué de su actitud y de su repentina desaparición del colegio del día anterior.

Clavó sus ojos esmeralda en los de su amiga, buscando un apoyo que sin duda recibiría, pues conocía de sobremanera a Tomoyo, y sabía que no la dejaría sola en un momento así.

-Tomoyo…-comenzó, apretando los puños- ¿estarás de mi lado?

La muchacha le sonrió al tiempo que se colocaba un mechón de cabello oscuro detrás de la oreja.

-Estoy de tu lado, sea lo que sea.

Aquella afirmación le sacó una pequeña sonrisa, que pronto se vio desterrada de su rostro dejando paso a un semblante totalmente serio.

-Estoy…-tomó aire para decir lo que seguía-. Embarazada.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio, fueron unos segundos eternos en los que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para evitar ponerle a llorar nuevamente, pensando cuanto habían lastimado a Tomoyo aquellas palabras.

Pero su amiga no dijo nada. Se acercó a ella y la envolvió en un cálido abrazo que significó más para la castaña que lo que hubieran significado mil palabras.

-Todo está bien- escuchó decir a la pelinegra con su voz suave y reconfortante- estoy aquí para ti.

Y Sakura se derrumbó. Se aferró a su amiga y dejó salir todo lo que hasta ahora la había estado carcomiendo por dentro; ahora sabía que podía contar con alguien que la apoyara…

**(Shaoran)**

¿Cuántos idiotas habría en el mundo? Se había estado preguntando eso desde el día anterior, cuando había visto a Sakura Kinomoto a punto de llorar.

Es que en serio, esa chica era una ola de sonrisas molestas todo el día, ¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto? ¿Qué era lo que aquel tipo, que se hacía llamar su novio, le había dicho?

No, no tenía que apresurar las cosas, ¿y si él no era quien la había hecho llorar? ¿Y si estaban hablando de un asunto familiar que le causaba dolor?

Ja.

Como si fuera tan estúpido para creerse aquello. El tipo había estado a punto de golpearla ¿y él aún se planteaba la posibilidad de que Sakura no llorara por su culpa?

Admitía que estaba algo preocupado después de verla de esa manera, sí, pero aquello era normal ¿cierto?

Diablos, claro que era normal preocuparse por un compañero ¿en qué mierda estaba pensando?. Después de todo, luego de que saliera corriendo Sakura no había vuelto a clases, y eso era especialmente lo que más le había extrañado. Asique sí, tenía motivos para creer que algo estaba sucediendo con la chica.

Se revolcó en la cama, agobiado. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en aquello otra vez? Nadie le había pedido ayuda, y no era usual en él preocuparse de cosas sin importancia.

Basta, Sakura estaba bien sola, y punto final.

-Pero…

**(Sakura)**

Mierda…

En cuanto había abierto la puerta de su casa, se había encontrado con una escena que definitivamente significaba el fin del mundo…

Su madre estaba sentada en la mesa del corredor, con su test de embarazo frente a ella.

Su mama y el test de embarazo, en el mismo lugar.

Estaba perdida.

¡Mierda mierda mierda!

-Sakura- dijo antes de levantar su vista y posarla en su hija.

¿¡Por qué había dejado aquella cosa en el escritorio de su cuarto, a la vista de todos?!

Nadeshiko se levantó y se fue directamente hacia las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso. La miró durante unos segundos que le parecieron eternos y comenzó a subir.

Tragó pesado.

Se armó de un valor inexistente y siguió a su madre hasta su cuarto, donde se sentó en la cama, a su lado. Pasaron varios segundos en los que su madre no dijo nada, quizás pensando cómo empezar la conversación, o quizá esperando que la comenzara ella.

-Sakura- Dijo por fin, posando sus ojos esmeralda en su hija.

Se le encogió el corazón.

-Mama…-Comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo. No iba a excusarse, no podía hacerlo. _No debía_ hacerlo. Todo esto había pasado por su culpa, por su descuido, no había excusas que pudieran valer ante una situación como esa. Y eso era porque estaban hablando de una vida humana.

Su madre le tendió el pequeño suplicio, y ella lo tomó entre sus manos con la vista fija en el signo que había revolucionado todo su mundo un día atrás.

-Sakura, hija- su vos era suave y armoniosa, pero ella sabía que por dentro su madre no estaba bien- eso… ¿es de alguna amiga?

Sakura apretó el test con fuerza y negó con la cabeza. No podía levantar la vista de sus rodillas.

- ¿De Tomoyo tal vez?- siguió su madre, pero Sakura volvió a mover la cabeza negativamente. Ambas sabían que eso era totalmente imposible- Entonces… ¿Es tuyo?

Asintió.

-Y porque…-se detuvo y se aclaró la garganta para continuar- ¿y por qué tienes algo como esto?

No pudo contestar.

-Sakura- insistió su madre, y apoyo su mano debajo de su barbilla, levantándola para que la mirara- Oye, dime, ¿por qué tienes algo como esto?

Quitó la mano de su madre con más rudeza de la que hubiera querido. Los nervios no la dejaban pensar con claridad.

-¿No es obvio? Quería saber si estaba embarazada…

Nadeshiko se levanto de la cama y caminó unos pasos antes de voltearse a verla de nuevo.

-Espera…-Comentó… ¿angustiada?- Sakura… ¿tú sabes cómo se queda una embarazada?

Ella asintió.

-Sakura…

-¿No vas a preguntar mama? Si estoy embarazada… – Fijó sus ojos en su madre, que estaba totalmente pálida.

-De ninguna manera…Espera un momento….

La mujer parecía estar más perdida que ella, parecía querer decir algo, pero luego se callaba, y luego parecía querer hablar de vuelta…

Sakura la miró durante unos segundos, hasta que su madre se decidió por sentarse nuevamente a su lado.

-Puede ser que… ¿Te forzaran?

Se sentía una basura...

Negó con la cabeza, volviendo a posar sus ojos en el pequeño test de embarazo. Su madre la obligó a mirarla.

-Dímelo- insistió, apoyando sus manos en sus hombros y agitándola suavemente- No tienes que esconderlo.

-¡No!- gritó ella zafándose del agarre. Estaba aguantando las lágrimas-Yo…no fui forzada.

Miró a su madre, que no parecía poder decir nada más.

-Yo…quiero a alguien…y por eso…- Tomo aire- voy a tener un bebe.

* * *

**¡Y hasta aca por hoy! xD**

**Creo que lo deje en un momento algo incómodo...¿no creen? o.o**

**Hora de contestar sus reviews! ^3^**

**anaiza18: **Que gusto escuchar eso ^^

Y gracias por responder a la pregunta

Aca puse el siguiente capi, haber que te parece =P

**LyS Cosmo: **Y si, la verdad que Kiyoshi no se esta haciendo querer =/

Bueno, me alegra que te guste la pareja, ya ya veremos que sucede con ellos dos ^^

**july1anime: **

Jaja si que suerte! D:

con respecto a tu respuesta, muchas gracias! Mas adelante te vas a enterar que fue lo que decidi ^^

**Elfenixenlasllamas**: Hola! ^^

jaja si si no te preocupes, a medida que avance la historia va a haber muchas más conexión entre nuestros dos protagonistas! *O*

Con respecto a la pregunta, muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de responder, y ya mas adelante vas a ver cual fue la decisión que tome ^^

Espero que este capi también te haya gustado, y si no, hacemelo saber! ;D

**LiRiO23L:** Hola! =3

Jaja si justo en ese día que estan todos así re melosos debido al amor yo subí esto xD

jajajaj y me alegra escuchar que no hayas saltado de un edificio por culpa de mi historia! x3 (tengo esas manía de decir cosas raras a la gente, y creo que sucedería una desgracia si me tomaran en serio xD)

Y bueno, muchísimas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de responder a mi pregunta, y mas adelante vas a poder enterarte de cual fue la decisión que tome con respecto a esta linda pareja ^^

**Ely-destiny: **y a tu pedido, acá esta la conti! xD

haber que te pareció ;D

**Massygut:** Me alegra escuchar que te guste la idea. Y si, ese tipo me pone los nervios de punta D:

jajaj haber que te pareció este capi, espero tu review ^^

PD: Y si eriol te parece frio en este fic y Shaoran super bueno, no te imaginas sus personalidades en otro fic que tengo planeado! xD

**Misaos**: Hay un dicho que dice "Siempre debes esperar lo inesperado" y creo que se va a adaptar bastante bien a este fic xD

Okey, ahorita me paso por tu historia! y ojala sigas leyendo la mía D

**Bueno bueno! Y terminamos! =D**

**Si tienen algo que decir acerca de la historia, no duden en dejarme un review, yo voy a contestarlos con mucho cariño ^^**

**Y creo que no me queda nada, los espero en el próximo capítulo! =D**

**Bye byee!~**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Holaaaa! =D**

**¡¿Como andan?! w**

**Se que les dije que lo mas probable era que no subiera ningún capi mientras estuviera de vacaciones, pero ayer me entraron muchisimas ganas de escribir así que... ¡acá esta! xD**

**No es muy largo que digamos, pero es como una mini instroducción a lo que se viene! (?) xD jaja naa, espero que les guste =P**

* * *

**(Shaoran)**

-¡Hey Shaoran! ¡Pase!

Pateó la pelota hacia donde se encontraba Yamazaki y siguió corriendo hacia la portería, donde volvió a recibir el balón y lo pateó con todas sus fuerzas, marcando el último gol del juego.

Todo el equipo comenzó a gritar de alegría y a festejar su sabrosa victoria.

-¡Ese gol fue genial!- gritó Yamazaki corriendo hasta donde se encontraba él y empujándolo hacia adelante- Vamos a los bancos, tengo sed.

En circunstancias normales probablemente le hubiera molestado que su compañero fuera tan pegote, pero lo cierto era que él también moría de sed. Ambos fueron hasta los bancos que se encontraban alrededor del campo de juego, donde vieron a Eriol tomando de una botella de agua.

-¡Esa es mi botella!- se quejó Yamazaki quitándosela de la mano y mirándola preocupado- ¡Te tomaste más de la mitad!

-No tenía tu nombre- dijo Eriol con tranquilidad el tiempo que volteaba a ver a Shaoran y le tiraba una toalla.

-¡Diablo!- grito Yamazaki haciendo una mueca de enojo bastante graciosa- Ahora voy a tener que ir a llenarla…-suspiró resignado antes de darse vuelta y comenzar a correr hacia los baños públicos del parque.

-Buen partido- Le dijo Eriol, que también se había estado secando con una toalla y ahora la llevaba colgada alrededor del cuello.

-Si- Contestó él mientras se acomodaba la toalla alrededor del cuello-. De vez en cuando es divertido jugar un partido de futbol nosotros mismos.

Se agachó y sacó de su mochila una botella de agua de la que comenzó a beber.

-Sí, es más divertido que tener que aguantar las quejas del entrenador- Coincidió Eriol

-Y hablando de eso, me sorprende que aún no dejes el campo de futbol- comentó pensativo y miro a su amigo- ¿no era que tu padre te había ordenado que lo dejaras?

Eriol le sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, se supone que l deje…-dijo antes de añadir divertido- "se supone"

-Te va a matar cuando se entere- Respondió él aguantando una pequeña risita

-No tiene por qué enterarse- Concluyó Eriol, no parecía haberle agradado ese comentario- Si mi gran amigo no me delata.

Shaoran le día unas palmadas en el hombro sonriendo.

-Sabes que no lo haré- afirmó

No había hecho ninguna falta aquella aclaración, y Eriol lo sabía, pero él entendía la preocupación de su amigo, y no quería que se sintiera mal por aquello. Lo cierto era que Eriol era un gran jugador, mucho mejor de lo que él mismo admitía, y Shaoran más que nadie entendía su pasión hacia ese juego. Pero su pobre amigo ya tenía un futuro planeado, y lo que más lamentaba el castaño era que aquel futuro no era el que su amigo realmente deseaba.

-Hey, ¿no es esa Sakura Kinomoto?

Ambos se voltearon a ver a Yamazaki, quien acababa de llegar con su botella llena ahsta el tope con aquel líquido refrescante. El castaño señalo al otro lado de la calle y giraron su mirada hacia ese lugar.

-Es cierto, es Kinomoto- Afirmó Eriol algo sorprendido- ¿A dónde ira con su madre?

"_¿Qué todo va a estar bien?"_ Recordó las palabras del pelinegro el pasado viernes ¿de que estarían hablando?

-¿Crees que irán a comprar algo de ropa?- Sugirió Yamazaki.

Shaoran ni se molestó en responder aquella pregunta, estaba totalmente perdido en la esbelta silueta de la joven castaña. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había reparado en el aspecto de su compañera, y la verdad era que tenía un cuerpo muy bello, si podía decir aquello.

Llevaba puesta una falta de un color parecido al de su cabello y una chaqueta café bastante pegada al cuerpo. Un par de botas de cuero cafés completaba aquel conjunto.

_¿A dónde se dirige? _Preguntó una voz en su interior.

Estaba del otro lado de la calle, por lo que no podía ver la expresión de su rostro ni escuchar lo que estaban hablando ella y la mujer que debía de ser su madre. Aunque hubo algo que o inquietó, y era que la muchacha parecía estar nerviosa ¿Qué por qué lo creía? Simple, estaba tomada del brazo de su madre y no dejaba de moverse hacia adelante y hacia atrás, como si quisiera irse antes de que el autobús que esperaran llegara.

-¿Sabes si Kinomoto tiene algún problema con su novio?- Le preguntó a Eriol, quien lo miro extrañado

-Y yo que sé…puede que sí, puede que no.

-¿Y con su familia?

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-No, por nada.

Miró durante unos segundos más a la chica antes de que un colectivo le tapara la vista y luego se la levara con él a quien sabe dónde.

Se dio vuelta, repentinamente desanimado.

Pero tenía que admitir que también sentía curiosidad…

**(Sakura)**

Se quedó paralizada frente a la puerta blanca que significaría el fin de sus dudas…y quizás el principio de una posible pesadilla.

Ninguna de las dos había dicho absolutamente nada a su padre y su hermano, ya Nadeshiko le había sugerido ir a hacerse un análisis al hospital para estar seguras de que realmente había un niño dentro de su vientre. Y ella había estado de acuerdo con esa sugerencia…

Hasta ahora.

Su cuerpo se había detenido en contra de su voluntad al llegar frente a la puerta que la conduciría hacía la verdad. Volvía a tener miedo.

Intentó pensar en Kiyoshi para obtener valor, pero pronto recordó su mirada hacia ella tan solo dos días atrás, y se asustó aún más.

Sintió como su madre la tomaba de la mano y levanto su cabeza para mirarla. Nadeshiko le sonreía suavemente con sus ojos esmeralda dijo en los de ella. No pudo evitar apretar con las fuerza la mano de su madre, intentando sacar de allí el valor que le faltaba. Y lo consiguió…bueno, un poco.

-¿Vamos?- Preguntó su madre, y ella asintió sin mirarla.

Entraron a un cuarto blanco, que a pesar de ser espacioso contaba con tantas cosas que lo habían ver pequeño.

Habían avanzado tan solo unos pasos cuando escucharon que la puerta volvía a abrirse a sus espaldas.

-Perdonen, me demoré por que la máquina de dulces no se dignaba a darme mis chocolates.

Las dos mujeres vieron cono un joven, de unos 24 años, entraba a la habitación con una pequeña bolsa totalmente llena de chocolates. Su cabello era de un extraño color grisáceo, pero en vez de avejentarle le quedaba realmente bien. Las miraba con una sonrisa amistosa mientras posaba sus ojos, de un color entre café claro y verde, sobre ellas.

Pareció darse cuenta de que ambas miraban atentamente la bolsa de chocolates y les dedicó otra sonrisa, todavía más grande.

-Lo que pasa es que como bastante, y esta vez se me antojaron chocolates- explicó tendiéndoles la bolsita- ¿quieren uno?

-No gracias- Dijo Sakura amablemente-. No queremos.

-Ya veo…

A pesar de que la negativa de ambas pareció desanimarlo un poco, volvió a sonreírles antes de caminar hasta la mesada de la habitación y dejar la bolsa allí.

-¿Y que las trae por aquí? – Preguntó cuándo volvió mirarlas.

-Perdone…-Se disculpó su madre.

Viendo miedo y la pequeña turbación de su madre, Sakura optó por dejar de lado su miedo y ser directa.

-Quisiera que me examinara- Le dijo mirándolo con valentía- Creo que estoy embarazada.

El joven la miró y les indicó que tomaran asiento en las dos sillas que había del otro lado de la pequeña sala al tiempo que tomaba una libreta y él también se dirigía hacia allí.

Cuando estuvo sentado frente a ellas, le dedicó a Sakura una sonrisa tranquila.

-Ya veo ¿Así que embarazada no? ¿Está segura?

-Me hice un test de embarazo…pero me gustaría saber a ciencia cierta si estoy embarazada.

-Entiendo. En ese caso te haré un examen de sangre ¿te parece bien?

La castaña asintió. Aquel chico no le había recriminado nada, y quizás aquello era lo que la había ayudado a tomar un poco de confianza en sí misma. Sabía que él debía de estar acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones, pero no le importaba, porque su sonrisa tranquila la calmaba, y eso era lo más importante.

-Realmente lo siento- Volvió a disculparse su madre haciendo una reverencia, pero el joven se acercó a ella y apoyó su mano en su hombro.

-No tiene que disculparse por nada, todo está bien.

Nadeshiko sonrió volviendo a hacer una pequeña reverencia y el joven obstetra se dirigió hasta la repisa y sacó una pequeña jeringa.

-Bien, extiende tu brazo para que pueda tomar la muestra- Le pidió a Sakura al tiempo que se sentaba nuevamente frente a ella.

Ella lo hizo y miró nerviosa como el pequeño tubo se llenaba del líquido que era su sangre.

-Listo, esta cantidad estará bien- le informó el joven sacando la jeringa de su brazo- En los próximos dos días te llamarán para informarte de los resultados.

-Muchas gracias- Dijo su madre con una leve sonrisa.

-Gracias- Repitió ella como un eco.

-Bueno, depende de los resultados quizás nos volvamos a ver- Les dijo con una sonrisa,

Ella le regresó la sonrisa al tiempo que se levantaba. Tendría que esperar para saber los resultados del análisis.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

**Y bien aquí terminamos por hoy! ;D **

**jajaj a que les sorprendió que yukito sea su medico! Yo se que les encanto (?) okey, tal vez no...pero me encanta la idea, asi que se aguantan =3 (xD)**

**Espero que les haya gustado (o no x3) y que me manden un review con sus opiniones =3**

**Y no desesperen, les prometo que se va a ir poniendo más interesante con lo que respecta a nuestra preciosa parejita y su historia! x3**

**Estoy por irme, asi que hoy no voy a poder contestar sus reviews (D:) pero sepan que los lei y que se los agradezco mucho! ^^**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo! ;D**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Holaaaa! =D**

**Perdonen la tardanza, es que estuve investigando un montón de cosas interesantes sobre el embarazo y demás por lo que se me pasó por alto escribir el capítulo antes **

**Este es un capi mas que nada explicativo, asi que no se alarmen si ven que no hay demasiado drama ni nada, ya que me lo estoy guardando para el capítulo que viene! (huy, creo que hable demasiado )**

**Bueno, mejor les dejo el capi...**

* * *

**(Sakura)**

Estaba soñando con pastelitos mutantes que volaban hacia ella cuando escuchó el espantoso sonido del despertador. A regañadientes se levanto de su cama, y mientras se dirigía al baño hecho una rápida mirada hacia su calendario. Hoy era el día, hoy vería por fin quien estaba dentro de su vientre…

Se metió a la ducha y dejó que las cálidas gotas de agua la empaparan, haciéndola sentir relajada.

Había recibido la llamada del médico con los resultados hacía solo dos días, justo un día después de que le tomaran la muestra de sangre. Agradecía su suerte, ya que nadie se encontraba en su casa en el momento en el que ocurrió la llamada.

Había acordado una cita con el doctor para hacerse el análisis sola, ya que no había podido darle la noticia a su madre… Cuando Nadeshiko había preguntado, ella le había dicho que le llamaron diciendo que había habido un problema y que los resultados tardarían unos días más. Más específicamente, se suponía que lo que iba a hacer hoy al ir al hospital era "recoger los resultados del análisis".

Genial, otra mentira descarada que podía sumarse a la lista.

Suspiró. Últimamente había estado mintiendo seguido, y esperaba que aquello no se volviera una costumbre.

Se tocó el estomago, intentando así sentir al pequeño ser que se encontraba allí adentro. No logró sentir nada, pero aquello no la desanimo, pues ese día estaba extrañamente animada.

-Hoy vamos a un análisis ¿sabes? Es para saber si estás bien- susurró con ternura y sonrió.

Al terminar su ducha salió del baño y se vistió a toda prisa. No es que estuviera llegando tarde ni nada, pero quería salir lo más rápido posible de su hogar, porque en esos momentos sabía que no sería capaz de entablar una conversación animada con su familia.

Bajo las escaleras para encontrarse ante el delicioso aroma de tostadas y jugo de naranja recién exprimido. Touya ya había salido hacia el trabajo, así que en la cocina solo se hallaban fujitaka y Nadeshiko.

-Buenos días- La saludo su padre con una sonrisa que hizo que la pequeña felicidad que había experimentado cuando había despertado repentinamente se desvaneciera.

Cierto, si él supiera lo que le estaba ocultando, no le sonreiría de esa manera tan cálida… Desvió la mirada, incapaz de seguir soportando la idea de estar ocultándole de forma tan descarada algo tan importante.

-¿Sucede algo?- La cálida sonrisa de su madre fue lo que la ayudo a recomponerse un poco de la repentina rabia que sentía hacía ella misma.

-No, nada. Buenos días- Dijo con una sonrisa al tiempo que tomaba una tostada- Hoy estoy encargada de la limpieza, y como voy atrasada me iré ahora.

Después de saludar un con beso rápido a sus padres avanzó hasta la entrada y se colocó los zapatos. Acto seguido tomó su portafolio y salió de la casa apurada, aun que no precisamente por llegar al colegio…

Avanzó a paso lento por la avenida que seguía todas las mañanas hacia el instituto. Los cerezos habían florecido, mostrando todo su esplendor. Se dejó llevar por el precioso color rosado de las flores y aquel aroma dulzón que tanto le gustaba.

La cita con el médico no era hasta la tarde, pero aun así faltaría al colegio… A decir verdad, había faltado estos últimos dos días también, todo por no querer encontrarse nuevamente con Kiyoshi.

Estaba actuando como una idiota, lo sabía; pero aquello era normal en ella ¿no?

Ja.

Claro que no era normal. Era verdad que era algo lenta para entender algunas cosas, y que también era algo despistada, y hasta quizás se podía decir que era algo idiota en cuando al estudio; pero aquello era diferente, no estaba siendo idiota: estaba siendo cobarde.

-Tengo miedo…-Admitió en un susurro casi inaudible.

Exacto, tenía miedo; tanto miedo de encontrarse frente a frente con él que no había podido ir al colegio los últimos dos días, y se había quedado vagando por las calles hasta el atardecer.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar los pensamientos que turbaban su corazón y no le permitían pensar con claridad ni disfrutar de un día tan hermoso.

Hoy iba a ser el último día que faltaría al colegio, se lo había prometido a sí misma. Mañana volvería al colegio, como si nada hubiera pasado, y su familia no se enteraría de sus faltas sin explicación.

**(Shaoran)**

Otro día más, mierda. Sakura Kinomoto ya había faltado cuatro malditos días al colegio; claro, sin mencionar que el pasado viernes se había ido antes de hora.

Irritado, comenzó a guardar sus cosas en el portafolio café que le pertenecía.

-Shaoran, hey Shaoran ¿quieres jugar un partido en el parque?

-No

Quizás su respuesta fue algo brusca, porque Yamazaki lo miró extrañado.

-¿y ahora qué te pasa? Hasta estado de mal humor todo el día- se quejó el castaño, y con mucha razón.

Era cierto que había estado de mal humor todo el día, y su rabia había comenzado justo cuando había comprobado que Kinomoto también faltaría hoy al colegio. Pero claro que no iba a decir eso, no, porque sus amigos pensarían que estaba loco, o mucho peor, ¡que era un acosador!… Después de todo, él no tenía ninguna razón para preocuparse por Sakura.

_Pero…_

Pero no podía evitar dejar de pensar en sus ojos llorosos cuando la había visto discutir con su novio. No podía quitarse esos descaradamente hermosos ojos esmeralda llenos de lagrimas ¡Por más que intentaba no podía! Cuando la había visto de esa manera, había sentido algo extraño dentro de él.

El gran Shaoran, tachado muchas veces de insociable porque solía rehuir de las mujeres, de pronto se preocupaba por una que no tenía anda que ver con él ni con su vida…

Quizás se estuviera volviendo loco, o padeciera alguna enfermedad extraña que le hiciera preocuparse repentinamente por alguien con quien apenas hablaba; sí, eso debía ser…lo mejor sería ir al médico al salir del colegio.

-No, perdón, es que tengo cosas que hacer- se disculpó al terminar de guardar sus pertenencias.

-Bueno, si tienes cosas que hacer no puedo hacer nada…- Admitió Yamazaki desanimado, y se volteó hacia el escritorio de su amigo.

-¿Y tú? ¿No quieres jugar un partido?

-Lo lamento, yo también tengo cosas que hacer. Ya sabes, los estudios a veces me complican las salidas- se disculpo Eriol de forma educada.

Yamazaki largo un gran suspiro.

-¿Es que los dos se pusieron de acuerdo para evitar jugar conmigo?

-No es eso- intentó animarlo Eriol- Te prometemos que tanto yo como el insociable de Shaoran jugaremos en el de semana ¿de acuerdo?

Se volteó a ver a su amigo con una mirada de reproche, pero la cara de Eriol no admitía quejas, así que decidió quedarse callado en señal de aprobación a su idea. Tal vez no fuera tan mala idea, se divertía jugando con sus compañeros, y quizás así mejorara.

¿Pero hacía falta referirse a él como insociable?

-Está bien- aceptó Yamazaki a regañadientes- Nos vemos mañana- agregó antes de ir al encuentro de los que sí se habían sumado a la idea de jugar un partido después de clases.

-¿Sucede algo?

La pregunta de Eriol lo tomó por sorpresa. Miró al pelinegro durante unos segundos y negó con la cabeza. Sabía que Eriol no le creería si lo negaba, pero no iba a decir nada que lo hiciera ver como un tonto frente a su amigo.

-Shaoran…-Comenzó a decir su amigo, posando sus ojos de un azul desteñido sobre él.

- En serio, tengo algunas cosas que hacer- Se apresuró a asegurarle- Y hablando de eso, voy tarde.

Sin dejar que Eriol dijera nada más, se despidió de su amigo y salió del instituto, decidido a ir al hospital. Quería ir lo más pronto posible para saber que le pasaba ¿quizás padecía esquizofrenia? Aquello explicaría su comportamiento…

Entonces ¿Por qué tenía la seguridad de que no conseguiría nada yendo al médico?

Aquella incomodidad que sentía al pensar en su compañera desapareció después de haber caminado por un tiempo. Después de haberlo pensado un poco, creía que estaba sobre exagerando las cosas, y seguramente todo terminaría si le preguntaba a su compañera que sucedía.

Sonrió al recordar un viejo dicho un conocido de su madre le había contado cuando había ido de visita a su casa.

"_La curiosidad mató al gato"_

**(Sakura)**

Se llenó los pulmones de aire antes de entrar al consultorio. Se había prometido ser valiente, así que algo como un examen de rutina definitivamente no iba a asustarla.

Cuando abrió la puerta del consultorio, se encontró con que el joven doctor que la había atendido la vez pasada se hallaba dentro, sentado frente a un escritorio. Al escucharla entrar se levantó y la saludo con una sonrisa. Sakura se inclino hacia adelante.

-Vine a buscar los resultados del análisis de sangre…y hacerme la eco…-Sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a tomar un color rosáceo a causa de la vergüenza que le provocaba decir aquella palabra-ecografía…

Se enderezó confundida al escuchar que el joven de cabellos grisáceos soltaba una pequeña risita. Ahora que lo veía, aquel tipo parecía estar siempre sonriendo, y casi podía decirse que sus ojos permanecían cerrados constantemente a causa de una sonrisa interminable.

-¿No deberías decir primero buenas tardes?

Se sonrojó un poco al darse cuenta de lo maleducada que había sido al no saludar primero.

-Buenas tardes.

-Así está mejor, Kinomoto.

Le indicó que se sentara frente a él, y ella lo hizo al instante.

-Bien, aquí tengo los resultados del análisis- comenzó a decir tomando un papel- efectivamente, parece que hay un niño ahí- dijo al tiempo que le entregaba el papel.

Sakura lo tomó y lo miró durante unos segundos. Ya le habían dicho por teléfono que el análisis había resultado positivo, pero el hecho de tenerlo en las manos lo hacía sentir mucho más real ante sus ojos.

-Un bebe…adentro mío-susurró mientras se llevaba la mano derecha a su barriga con cariño.

-Hoy te haré una ecografía para ver el estado de tu bebé, y te explicaré algunas cosa que debes saber.

Ella asintió casi sin darse cuenta, y él le indicó que se recostase en la camilla blanca que tenía al lado.

Se quedó mirando la camilla durante unos segundos, no por que tuviera miedo de que otro hombre además de su novio le viera el abdomen, si no porque de pronto había comenzado a sentir una especie de emoción que desconocía. Se recostó sobre las sabanas blancas y se levantó su camiseta justo por debajo de sus pechos, dejando su pequeño vientre, todavía plano, al descubierto.

El joven obstetra esparció algo parecido a un gel sobre su abdomen antes de comenzar la ecografía.

-Bien, veamos.

Empezó a pasar un pequeño aparato por su vientre, y pudo notar, no sin cierto asombro, como aparecía en la pantalla lo que ella había estado esperando ver desde que había recibido la llamada.

-Allí esta ¿lo ves?- la suave voz del médico le hizo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y asintió- Esta personita que ves aquí, se encuentra ahora en tu interior ¿no es maravilloso?

Sakura lo miró, entre feliz y algo asombrada por su actitud. Después de todo, cuando había llegado al hospital y había dicho en la recepción a que venía, solo había recibido miradas de desaprobación… En cambio, él le había dicho que era algo maravilloso…

-Si…

Estuvieron durante uno o dos minutos más en silencio, mientras el médico observaba a su pequeño hijo desde todos los ángulos posibles.

De pronto el médico retiró el aparato y la miró con una sonrisa.

-Parece que todo está bien- ella no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio.

Se limpió el gel con una toalla que él le entregó y se bajó nuevamente la camiseta, para luego volver a sentarse en el pequeño banquito frente al joven obstetra.

-Estas de nueve semanas- le dijo tranquilamente, pero ante la mirada que le dirigió la castaña agregó-¿me entenderías si te dijera que estás en tu tercer mes de embarazo?

Estaba segura de que se había sonrojado, porque sus mejillas habían comenzado a arderle y se sentía avergonzada.

Pero es que no podía ser ¿ya tres meses? Quizá dos y algo… pero… ¿ya tres?

-pero yo…-miró hacia abajo- lo hice el 13 de Abril…

-¿Recuerdas muy bien ese día no?

Sakura se atrevió a mirarlo, aún a sabiendas de lo roja que debía de verse su cara en esos momentos, y asintió.

-Deja que te explique: No se empieza a contar desde la fecha en que la mujer tuvo la última relación sexual con su pareja, si no desde la fecha de su último periodo, ¿comprendes?

Ella asintió.

-Lo tuve el 5…creo…

-Entonces, los cálculos están correctos- Respondió él con una sonrisa, que la hizo sonrojarse más. ¿Cómo podía hablar con tanta naturalidad sobre un tema como aquel?

¿O era ella la que se estaba avergonzando por nada?

-Esto…doctor…

-¿Se lo has dicho a él?

Estaba segura de que había escuchado bien, y aquella certeza hizo que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaran.

Kiyoshi…

Nego con la cabeza. A kiyoshi no le había gustado la idea, pero estaba haciendo lo mejor para soportarlo ¡hasta la había dicho que lo hablarían de nuevo! Pero ella había sido la cobarde que no había podido encararlo nuevamente todavía…

Quiza fuera mejor hacerlo cola…¿o no?

_¡Claro que no!_

Pero kiyoshi…

_¡Él lo entenderá! ¡Tú lo sabes Sakura! El nunca te dejará sola._

Era mejor hacerle caso a su consciencia, ya que ella parecía ser un mar de dudas sobre el tema.

-Deberías decírselo cuanto antes- Al escuchar nuevamente la voz del doctor, recordó que se encontraba en un no querrás pasar por el dolor tu sola ¿cierto?

¿Qué había dicho?

-¿Dolor?- Fue la única palabra que pudo articular, pero él pareció entender a que se refería.

-Ya que es la mujer la que pasa por el dolor del parto y demás, experimentando el dolor físico, es natural que la pareja sea su apoyo emocional ¿entiendes?- De seguro notó que ella no iba a responder y se enojó con ella, porque su sonrisa repentinamente se apagó- . Como doctor, tengo que aclararte que si una vez embarazada, no deseas tener el bebe, puedes pedir que te practiquen un aborto. Para que el cuerpo de la madre no se vea afectado, lo mejor es hacerlo antes de las 12 semanas.

Sakura lo miró como si no supiera de qué estaba hablando. ¿Ella…abortar?

¿Qué estaba diciendo?

-Dado que eres menor de edad, en el caso de abortar, es necesario el consentimiento por escrito del padre.

Las palabras no le entraban en la cabeza. Pero es que no podía ser ¿le acababa de decir que le explicaría como abortar?

¿Había dicho que le diría como _matar _a la pequeña persona que se hallaba en su interior?

Instintivamente llevó ambas manos hacia su estómago. Aguarden ¿Iba a llorar?

Quizás el doctor notó su mirada de consternación (por que de seguro su mirada era así), ya que cambió su semblante repentinamente serio por una sonrisa tranquila.

-No….yo…no…

Cerró la boca, no quería seguir hablando si la voz iba a traicionarla.

Pero no iba a abandonar a aquel niño ¡Y mucho menos matarlo!

Tenía que decírselo. Aquello era una barbaridad, no podía creer que aquel joven que parecía tan simpático la hubiera tomado por una chica tan… ¡Tan horrible!

Tragó saliva, intentando hacer que la voz no le temblara.

-Doctor… ¿puedo dar a luz?

La boca le temblaba, y sentía como el calor se iba de su cuerpo, pero ella seguía con sus ojos esmeraldas clavados en el hombre.

-Claro que puedes.

-No quiero abortar. Nunca podría…

El joven de pelo grisáceo se cruzó de piernas, pensativo.

-Bueno, en ese caso, hay algunas cosas que tengo que advertirte.

Sakura asintió.

-Quedar embarazada antes de los 18 o después de los 45 muchas veces puede causar algunas complicaciones en el embarazo.

_¡No importa en absoluto!_

Esperen, ¿Qué estaba pensando?

-La mejor edad para el embarazo es entre los 22 años y los 37- continuó él- pero no quiere decir que una mujer no pueda tener hijos antes o después de esa edad.

-Entonces… ¿es posible que tenga un embarazo normal?

-Claro. De hecho, es lo más probable. Pero es mi deber advertirte de las posibles consecuencias.

-Quiero tener un bebe sano- aseguro ella sin pensarlo.

Parecía que algo estuviera hablando por ella, pero no le importaba, porque lo que había dicho era lo que realmente sentía.

Los ojos café verdosos de su médico se habían posado en los de ella, como en una aceptación silenciosa.

-Está bien si decides tener el bebe- le dijo lentamente, como si estuviera escogiendo las palabras- Pero aún así, estas bajo el cuidado de tus padres, y como aún eres mejor de edad, el bebe recaerá bajo su cuidado ¿comprendes? Lo mejor será que lo hables con ellos.

Ella asintió. No iba a intentar escocerse de su padre y Touya detrás de su madre, iba a decírselos a todos al mismo tiempo.

Como si alguien hubiera dado por terminada la conversación, ambos se levantaron casi al mismo tiempo y se estrecharon las manos amistosamente.

-Cuando lo hayan hablado, vuelve a verme con tus padres.- No sabía por qué, pero su sonrisa le daba algo de valor.

-Si…

-Mi nombre es Yukito- Dijo repentinamente apenado- Lamento no haberme presentado antes…A veces se me olvida…

No pudo evitar reírse ante aquel comentario, pero a Yukito no pareció molestarle, si no que le dedico otra de las sonrisas que lo caracterizaban.

Volvieron a despedirse nuevamente y salió del consultorio aferrándose al papel que afirmaba su embarazo.

Pudo sentir las miradas de las recepcionistas cuando pasó junto a ellas, las sentía sobre ella, apuñalándola por la espalda, riéndose de ella con malicia.

Y solo eran recepcionistas.

¿Qué iba a hacer cuando tuviera que enfrentar a su familia?

La… ¿odiarían? ¿Dejarían de quererla si…?

-¿Kinomoto?

Conocía esa voz…

* * *

**Bueeno, acá terminamos por hoy! xD**

**No fue gran cosa el capítulo, pero estuve investigando muchas cosas, y preferí centrarme en explicar algunas para ya sacármelas de encima, porque desde el próximo capítulo todo se pone quenchi quenchi para la pobre de Sakura!**

**¡Y no hay que olvidarnos de Shaoran!**

**Jajaj para los que no entendieron porque Shaoran dice que Sakura faltó ya cuatro días, les explico: En Japón los días de clases van desde el lunes hasta el sábado, por lo que si tenemos en cuenta que Sakura se fue antes el pasado viernes, y hoy sería un miércoles, ya van 4 días que está faltando al colegio =P**

**¿Cómo saqué la cuenta? Porque si pensamos que Sakura se encontró al día siguiente con Tomoyo (Sábado) y que al día, cuando fue a hacerse el análisis fue domingo, lo demás se entiende =P**

**Okey, si se preguntan por qué hice toda una explicación que no hacía falta hacer, es para evitar preguntas frecuentes en cuanto este tema. Pero de ahora en adelante no aclarare nada de tiempos, así que vayan sacando la cuenta ustedes (porque yo me hago líos con esto de los días xD)**

**Y ahora sí! Paso a contestar reviews! *O***

**anaiza18: **Jeje si, a mi tambien me encanta la idea de yukito como medico x3

Con respecto a Sharon, pronto lo sacaremos de dudas x3

**Marietta Umbridge**: jaja si lo mas que mas me insta a continuar las historias son los comentarios de la gente! asi que gracias! ^^ (bueno...aunque tampoco creo que dejara de escribirla si nadie comentara nada, pero es mas lindo escribir después de leer los comentarios =3)

**LiriO23**: Jaja si supose que poner a yukito como médico sorprendería a varios, pero amo la idea xD

Y el pobre de Shaoran muere de curiosidad, aunque él no toma esa curiosidad como una preocupación mas allá de lo normal =/ (Claro que eso pronto va a cambiar x3)

En el próximo capítulo se pone todo mas interesante, asi que espero que no te hayas aburrido con este capitulo explicativo y sigas la historia! ;D

**Misaos**:Me alegra escuchar que vayas a seguir leyendo mi historia! ojala te este gustando =3

jaja, yo uso ese dicho muy a menudo =P

**Okey terminamos por hoy, así que me despido y hasta el próximo capítulo! ;D**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Hola hola hola! (?**

**Bueno, ¿que puedo decir como introducción esta vez? 3**

******Veo que hay caras nuevas leyendo mi historia! así que les doy la bienvenida a mis nuevos lectores! ^w^**

**Volviendo a la historia, creo que muchos han estado esperando este momento, pues desde ahora las cosas van a cambiar un poquiiiiito en la vida de Sakura y Shaoran (si claro, un poquito...-w-U)**

**Así**** que mejor les dejo el capi, y ya saben que voy a estar esperando sus comentarios para saber que les apreció! x3**

* * *

**(Shaoran)**

No estaba seguro de que le había sorprendido más: si creerse que tenía una enfermedad grave, o haberse encontrado a la causa de sus problemas frente a él, en el hospital.

Pero aquello no era culpa de su esquizofrenia, Sakura Kinomoto estaba allí, frente a él.

¿En la puerta de un hospital?

-L-Li…- Y estaba nerviosa, no cabía duda.

Sus ojos se habían abierto de par en par y lo miraban como si no entendieran por qué se hallaba allí.

Bueno, ni que él tuviera exactamente una respuesta lógica que darle.

Sakura se quedó petrificada los primeros cinco segundos, pero antes de que él pudiera decir otra cosa que su nombre comenzó a hablar…o mejor dicho, a tartamudear.

-¿Q-Que haces…? Solo vine…-se aclaró la garganta- .Vine a buscar unos resultados de mi madre- Le aseguró, intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

Y debía resaltar la palabra "intentando".

No iba a reclamarle nada, pero casi estaba seguro de que le estaba mintiendo. ¿Cómo decirlo? Bueno, siempre se le había dado bien ver detrás de las mentiras ajenas, y siempre sabía cuando alguien no le estaba diciendo la verdad. No podía decir que se sintiera orgulloso de eso, pero era algo útil la mayoría de las veces…

Pero no en este momento, ya que darse cuenta de que Kinomoto realmente ocultaba algo significaba que no iba a poder descansar hasta saber qué era.

Porque sí, uno de sus mayores defectos era la curiosidad.

Y se _moría _de curiosidad.

-Ah…

Grandioso. ¿Qué no podía responderle algo mejor?

Pero lo bueno fue que a Sakura no pareció importarle su contestación, ya que esbozó una tímida sonrisa, bastante bonita por cierto.

-Bueno, me voy yendo- dijo antes de darse vuelta, pero su instinto de idiota actuó mucho antes que su lógica y se apresuró a tomar la muñeca de su compañera para retenerla.

La joven se volteó a verlo, era evidente que estaba confundida, y que, además, quería salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

-Kinomoto…

¿Qué iba a decirle ahora? ¿Qué clase de explicación podía darle?

Podía darse una a sí mismo, sí, y era que si idiotez crónica parecía haberse vuelto peor. Pero a ella…a ella no podía decirle nada.

Ya estaba a punto de disculparse, cuando la muchacha castaña habló, algo más tranquila.

-¿Y tú a que vienes, Li?

Genial, se había estado quejando de que ella había mentido, y ahora era él el que iba a tener que mentir.

Pensó unos segundos antes de responder, intentando encontrar una excusa válida para no decir que creía que era esquizofrénico o algo así. Después de todo, el no tenía a su familia en Japón, así que inventarse una excusa usando a su madre o a sus hermanas habría sido una idiotez por su parte.

Y tampoco podía preguntarle de la nada que era lo que le estaba pasando a ella, porque no habría sido nada respetuoso. Aunque, si fuera por él, lo hubiera hecho.

No quedaba de otra, iba a tener que decirle la verdad.

-No me sentía del todo bien…así que pensé en venir al médico…

Aquella respuesta pareció quitarle algo de su nerviosismo a su compañera. Se acercó a él y lo miró con detenimiento, como intentando encontrar que era lo que tenía. Luego de unos segundos se separó de él, sin dejar de mirarlo; era obvio que no había visto nada malo en él.

-Bueno, será mejor que entres… No vaya a ser que tengas algo grave y yo aquí retrasando tu tratamiento. Ya sabes…los segundos pueden ser muy valiosos…

Solo lo decía porque tenía muchísimas ganas de irse, y él lo sabía, pero era mejor dejarla ir a tener que explicar cosas que sería mejor callar a menos que quisiera recibir una fuerte carcajada como respuesta.

Así que, sin poder hacer anda, vio a Sakura alejarse de él a paso rápido. Oh, y ahora que lo notaba, si tenía en cuenta que le había mentido sobre unos supuestos resultados de su madre, aquel sobre de papel le resultaba algo sospechoso. ¿De quién serían los resultados?

_Basta Shaoran, no pienses en ello…_

**(Sakura)**

Usualmente habría tardado unos cuarenta minutos en llegar a su casa, y no una hora y media. Pero los nervios no la habían dejado avanzar rápidamente, y había caminado a paso tortuga todo el trayecto.

Bueno, eso sumado a que a causa de todas las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza se había quedado parada sin darse cuenta varias veces, y no había salido de su pequeño mundo de pensamientos hasta varios minutos después.

¿Pero qué podía hacer?

Después de haber actuado de esa manera frente a Li no paraba de sentirse una idiota. ¿Por qué había empezado a tartamudear? ¿Y por qué mierda no podía dejar de pensar que su compañero realmente estaba enfermo? Y decía realmente porque en su momento había tenido la ligera impresión de que no era cierto, pero ahora dudaba de aquello. ¿Y si estaba enfermo de verdad? Ella no era médico, y no podía estar segura…

Pero, dejando ese tema de lado- porque no era solo en aquel encuentro en lo que había estado pensando- no podía dejar de pensar la mejor manera de encarar el tema con su familia. Se había planteado varios opciones, como la de entrar y gritar que estaba embarazada a todo pulmón, o reunir a todos y contarlo con más calma, quizás contando algún chiste para alivianar la tensión que seguramente surgiría. Y hasta había pensado en un montón de chistes, intentando descubrir cual funcionaría mejor.

Pero nada daba resultado. En sus pensamientos solo podía ver escenas apocalípticas…

Y con apocalípticas, quería decir que el mundo entero- o al menos el suyo- se acabaría por completo, literalmente.

Pero ahora que estaba frente a la puerta de su casa, todo el ambiente se había tornado sombrío, las diferentes formas de decirle a su familia la noticia le parecían tontas.

De acuerdo, solo quedaba una opción. Reuniría a su familia y los encararía. Sin chistes, ni gritos, ni nada.

Tragó saliva antes de meter la llave en la cerradura y la giró lentamente hasta oír como se destrababa el seguro. Bueno, ya no había marcha atrás…

Abrió la puerta y entró, sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba de miedo ante la inminente crisis. Avanzó hasta el comedor y dejó su bolso sobre la silla de madera. Su madre, que se encontraba sentada allí, levanto la vista para observarla. La miró durante solo una fracción de segundo, porque luego posó sus ojos en el sobre café que ella llevaba en su mano derecha.

Cuando levanto nuevamente al vista para mirarla, ella asintió.

Automáticamente, Nadeshiko se levantó de su asiento y corrió a abrazarla. Por un momento se sintió envuelta entre unos brazos cálidos y reconfortantes, pero luego fue ella la que se separó de su madre para mirarla fijamente. No quería muestras de afecto, porque de otra forma no podría enfrentar ni a su padre ni a su hermano. Y no iba a dejar que su madre diera la noticio, oh no, ella sería quien tomaría la iniciativa. Ya lo había decidido.

Le entregó el sobre y sintió como un escalofrío de incomodidad le trepaba por la espalda mieras miraba como su madre abría el sobre y leía su contenido. Se encontró con que estudiaba cuidadosamente su rostro mientras la mujer movía los ojos de un lado a otro con rapidez. Sus cabellos de un color azulado desteñido se deslizaban solemnemente recorriendo su espalda hasta su cadera, y sus ojos, de un suave color esmeralda, parecían danzar mientras su cerebro intentaba asimilar la información.

En el instante en el que Nadeshiko volvió a levantar su mirada para posarla en su hija, escucharon como la puerta de la casa se abría. Al otro lado del umbral apareció un hombre de cabello castaño vestido con unos pantalones lisos color café claro y un caso del mismo color. Tras las gafas que portaba se encontraban unos ojos cafés que las miraban de forma amistosa.

Y estaba sonriendo.

Oh dios, estaba sonriendo.

Tragó saliva antes de dedicarle ella también una sonrisa. Se sentía como una mierda.

¿Por qué, dios, de entre todas las personas en el mundo, tenía que lastimar a esta en particular?

Su padre era la persona más respetable y honesta que existía en el mundo, y el hecho de pensar en que lastimaría su tierno y esponjoso corazón, lleno de dulzura, la lastimaba aún antes de haberlo hecho, atravesándolo con una espada hecha con palabras.

Quizás su sonrisa falsa la delató, o fue la mirada nerviosa de su madre, por que el hombre las miró confundido antes de cerrar la puerta, sin voltearse.

-Papa…tengo que hablar contigo- dijo con fingida valentía.

La verdad era que en esos momentos el escaso coraje que había podido juntar se había desvanecido en cuestión de segundos. Su madre tomó su mano y la apretó, quizá intentando ayudarla en silencio.

El hombre asintió, incrédulo, y se quitó los zapatos antes de entrar.

-Y me gustaría que Touya también estuviera presente- continuó, con sus ojos cafés fijos en los del hombre.

Sinceramente no sabía cómo podía estar hablando sin tartamudear teniendo en cuenta los nervios y la culpabilidad que sentía, pero agradeció que el poco autocontrol que le quedaba fuera suficiente para no titubear.

Su madre se ofreció para subir a buscarlo, pero no fue necesario, porque en ese mismo momento el joven apareció bajando las escaleras. Miró a los presentes y saludó con una sonrisa a su padre, pero al ver que nadie le respondía nada su semblante se puso serio.

Ella lo sabía, sabía que él sabía que algo malo pasaba. Touya podía ser pesado y molesto la mayoría del tiempo, pero no era idiota.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó tranquilo pero con una mirada seria que le causó escalofríos.

-Lo que pasa…

-Sakura y yo tenemos algo que deciros- Alcanzó a decir su madre al tiempo que señalaba la mesa.- Será mejor que se sienten.

¿Ambas?

De alguna manera se sentía agradecida de saber que no tendría que enfrentar esto sola, pero no iba a ser su madre quien diera la noticia, si no ella.

Los hombres intercambiaron una mirada llena de desconcierto y se sentaron en la mesa, frente a las mujeres, que también tomaron asiento en cuanto ellos lo hubieron hecho.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó suavemente su padre, mirando a las mujeres.

**(Shaoran)**

Acababa de entrar a su departamento cuando el teléfono particular comenzó a sonar. Lo dejo sonar unas siete veces, sin ánimos de contestar y esperando que quien fuera la persona que llamaba entendiera que no iba a contestar el teléfono y lo dejara tranquilo.

La ida al médico no había sacado nada nuevo a relucir, aunque claro, eso ya lo había previsto de antemano.

"Probablemente solo este con falta de sueño" Le había dicho el muy idiota cuando le había comentado que los últimos días no había dormido muy bien.

Sacó de bolsillo de su chaqueta un pequeño frasco con píldoras blancas, que luego aventó hacia el sillón.

No iba a tomar píldoras para dormir, no las necesitaba. ¿Qué se creía ese médico? Él le había dejado muy en claro que la causa de sus problemas era la esquizofrenia.

Bueno…admitía que decir aquello con tanta seguridad no había sido la mejor decisión, puesto que solo había recibido una carcajada como respuesta del médico.

Suspiró, resignado. Claro que era mejor no padecer esquizofrenia, pero ahora que no tenía una enfermedad a la cual echarle la culpa, ¿Qué haría?

El teléfono volvió a sonar, y tras soltar un bufido caminó hasta donde se encontraba el bendito aparato y levanto el teléfono.

-Diga

-¡SHAORAAAAAN!- Separó el auricular de su oído para evitar daños en su audición, pero estaba seguro de que había quedado sordo del oído derecho.

-¿Qué quieres Meiling?

-¿Cómo que qué quiero?- Se calló unos segundos antes de volver a hablar, y a él le pareció escuchar un leve gemido lloroso por parte de su prima- ¿De verdad…no vas a venir a mi boda?

Se maldijo un millón de veces por haber atendido el teléfono. Suspiró, entendiendo que no era culpa de su prima lo que pasaba…bueno, en parte. Porque por otra parte, haber quedado embarazada si era su culpa. Pero el hecho de que el tipo la abandonara NO.

No quería sonar como un miserable, pero no iba a ceder ante ese punto. No iba a meterse en esto, no podría soportar verla a los ojos.

-Lo siento, Meiling- Comenzó a disculparse- Tengo que…

-No pongas excusas- lo interrumpió la joven con voz temblorosa- Se que no quieres venir, pero… ¿De verdad vas a dejarme sola?- Diablos, había comenzado a llorar- No quiero quedarme sola, Shaoran…

¿Era posible sentirse como la peor basura humana? ¿De verdad? ¿Peor que el tipo que ocasionaba la tristeza de su prima?

No… no podía ser una peor basura que esa ¿Verdad?

_Basta, no importa en qué medida lo seas, eres un imbécil y punto._

Oh si, como le alegraba que su propia consciencia intentara alegrarle un poco…

Bueno, no importaba, el punto era que tenía razón.

-Estará tu madre, y Nauru dijo que también iría…-Comenzó a decir, en un intento por animarla un poco. Era cierto que toda su vida había intentado aplastar a su prima y ser mucho mejor que ella, después de todo aquello era lo más normal en la lucha entre clanes, pero aquello no quería decir que no la apreciara…un poco. ¡Bueno bastante! ¿Contentos? La apreciaba bastante. Después de todo era su prima, y aunque se pelearan cada vez que se veían, la quería.

Y sobre todas las cosas, no quería verla sufrir.

-Quiero que tú vengas…

-Y aunque no lo creo posible, si tienes suerte quizás mi madre…

-Mi tía vendrá- se apresuró a decir- ¿No quieres verla? Tal vez puedan hablar…

-No

Sabía que su respuesta había sonado demasiado seca y brusca, pero no puedo evitar responder de esa manera. Su madre le inspiraba una sensación extraña, cada vez que la veía se sentía como un insecto amenazado. Su madre no solo le inspiraba un profundo respeto, si no también un profundo temor.

-por favor…te necesito, en serio. No me dejes sola esta vez. Hoy conocí a mi prometido y tengo miedo, Shaoran, me miraba con unos ojos extraños…no se qué hacer.

Se mordió la lengua para evitar decirle que tomara un cuchillo y se lo clavara al tipo por la espalda.

-Meiling, no debes hablar así del hombre con el que pasarás toda tu vida. Entiende que no siempre conseguirás lo que quieres.

Le dolía tener que ser tan frió en esos momentos, pero debía hacerle entender que no tenía escapatoria, que él no iba a poder salvarla en aquella ocasión.

-Lo siento…

Diablos, no, podía decirle de todo menos eso. Otra palabras mas y definitivamente tomaría un avión a china para asesinar a ese tipo…

No, basta, esta conversación ya estaba durando demasiado…

Por más que quisiera, él no volvería a meterse en un tema como aquel, lo había hecho en su momento, al enterarse del embarazo de Meiling, y no había recibido nada bueno a cambio. Lo lamentaba por Meiling, pero no iba a hacerlo.

-No lo lamentes, solo acéptalo- Dijo por fin tras un largo silencio, en el que ninguno se había animado a seguir con la conversación- Me tengo que ir, lo lamento.

-Prométeme que lo pensaras ¿Sí? Al menos dime eso, por favor…

-Te prometo que lo pensaré- Le aseguró sintiendo como su honor descendía hasta el suelo para luego desaparecer. Pero no le importó mucho aquella sensación, porque si decirle eso a su prima hacía que se sintiera mejor al menos un poco, no dudaría en decirlo otra vez…

Aunque no fuera a cumplir con lo que decía…

La boda era en unos tres meses, así que se ocuparía de no contestar el teléfono hasta pasada la fecha del compromiso.

-Adiós.

-Adiós- Se despidió él también y colgó el teléfono.

Dio una rápida mirada al pequeño frasco naranja en el sillón. Ahora que lo pensaba, quizás si necesitaría píldoras para dormir los próximos días…

Se dirigió a la mesa y tomó las llaves al tiempo que destinaba una rápida mirada al exterior por a la ventana. Ya estaba atardeciendo… Se enderezó y comenzó a caminar a paso rápido hacia la dar un paseo para poder calmarse.

No, mejor dicho, necesitaba dar un _largo _paseo para poder calmarse.

**(Sakura)**

Sakura, que apenas se había sentado había fijado su vista en sus piernas, levantó el rostro y miró a su padre.

-Bien…esto…

Las vistas de todos se fijaron en ella, y tuvo que tomar la mano de su madre para poder continuar.

-Hay algo que quiero deciros…

-Si tienes algo que decir dilo- Su hermano, tan seco como de costumbre, la miraba fijamente.

Ella no podía saber si estaba preocupado, enojado o temeroso de saber lo que tenia para decir, pues no podía descifrar la mirada que el castaño le dirigía.

Trago saliva, lista para dejar caer la bomba sobre la cabeza de su familia, al igual que lo haría un bombardero sobre un pueblo inocente.

-Dentro de mi vientre- tomó aire nuevamente- se halla una persona.

¿El piloto del bombardero se sentiría triste cada vez dejaba caer una bomba sabiendo de antemano que destrozaría a gente inocente? ¿Tendría remordimientos?

No estaba segura de la respuesta, pero estaba segura de que ella no solo sentía remordimiento, si no que repentinamente había comenzado a sentir miedo.

Su padre la miraba desconcertado, como si no entendiera que era lo que acababa de oír.

-Papa…

-¿Qué dijiste?- Touya dijo esas palabras de la misma forma en la que clavaría una estaca en el corazón de un vampiro- ¿Qué estas qué?

_No hay vuelta atrás…_

-Que estoy embarazada- repitió, soportando aquella mirada con una fuerza sobrehumana que hasta ese momento no sabía que tenía.

-Sakura…

No supo si se sintió aliviada o consternada cuando oyó su nombre con la voz de su padre. No era una voz suave ni amistosa, si no una voz que solo podía pertenecer a alguien desconcertado…desconcertado y destrozado.

-Mama…- Touya pareció buscar el apoyo de su madre, pero la mujer asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Esto no es demasiado?- Fujitaka las miraba como si aún no entendiera que sucedía- ¿Estáis intentando asustarme?

-No…- Sakura miró a su madre, Nadeshiko había contestado por ella porque seguramente se había dado cuenta de que no podría responderle.

-¿Cómo que no?- Sus labios dejaron salir una pequeña carcajada- Claro que tiene que ser una broma…-miró a Sakura- Que Sakura está…

Ella desvió la mirada, dolida.

Nadeshiko apoyó sobre la mesa el papel que había estado leyendo y se lo acercó. Fujitaka lo leyó lenta y detenidamente.

Un silencio desgarrador invadió el lugar hasta que el hombre volvió a levantar la vista para mirarla.

-¿Esto…es una broma?-Dijo al terminar de leer, clavando sus ojos cafés en su hija.

Tuvo que hacer su mayor esfuerzo para no correr a abrazarle, y negó con la cabeza.

Reprimió un grito cuando su hermano golpeó la mesa con tanta fuerza que temió que la hubiera roto. Touya se paró y caminó hasta la pared, apoyándose en ella de espaldas a ellos. Parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlarse, todo su cuerpo estaba tenso y golpeaba la pared bruscamente y… ¿lo que había escuchado era un gemido de dolor?

Su atención se volvió a centrar en su padre cuando escuchó que el papel era colocado nuevamente en la mesa. Fujitaka había apoyado ambos codos sobre la madera y su cara se encontraba escondida entre sus manos.

-Papa…

No sabía qué hacer, no sabía que decir. Las manos le sudaban y sentía temblores por todo su cuerpo. ¿Debía correr a abrazarlo? Quizás, pero su cuerpo no se movía.

-¿Quién…?- Comenzó a decir su padre, pero su voz se deshizo antes de terminar la frase.

-¿Ya llamaste a la policía?

Se giró asustada el escuchar nuevamente la voz de su hermano. Él estaba de espaldas a ellos, con el brazo derecho contra la pared.

-¿Qué?- Alcanzó a decir.

-Que si lo denunciaste- insistió, con un tono tan gélido que a Sakura la pareció que repentinamente toda la habitación se había vuelto de hielo.

-¿A la policía…?- La voz consternada de su madre, acompañada del sonido de un nuevo golpe contra la pared por parte de Touya la devolvieron a la realidad.

Ella se levantó de su silla antes de contestar, como si aquello fuera a servirle de algo. Pero no pudo contestarle absolutamente nada, ya que al sentir que sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas se dejo caer nuevamente en su silla.

-Una chica tan joven no puede…haber consentido…

Touya se había dado vuelta, y las miraba de tal forma que Sakura se sintió terrible por haberlo puesto en aquella situación.

-No…no fue así hermano…

Pensó que su hermano seguiría hablando, pero esta vez fue su padre quien habló.

-¿Qué dices? Sakura ¿Sabes lo que estas…?

-Mama me preguntó lo mismo pero…pero yo… no fui forzada…- Sintió como una gota de agua recorría su mejilla ¿estaba llorando? Rápidamente se limpió la lágrima. No iba a llorar, no _podía _hacerlo.

-¿Quién es?

Después del dolor que le estaba causando a su familia ¿Todavía creía que tenía el derecho de lamentarse? Oh no, su momento de lamentarse por las consecuencias de sus actos ya había pasado, y ahora tenía que afrontar la realidad.

-Dinos quien es, Sakura- Nadeshiko se sumo a la voz de su padre- No puedes seguir callándolo.

-Kiyoshi…

-¡Dime el nombre completo!- Exigió su padre, por primera vez levantando la voz.

Entonces… ¿Por qué no podía hacer que las lágrimas dejaran de caer?

¿Por qué se sentía tan mal?

-Kiyoshi Takawashi

-Llámalo- Se quedó tiesa cuando al voltearse se encontró con su hermano.-¡Llámalo y dile que venga aquí!

-¡No!- Grito, sintiendo que todas sus fuerzas la abandonaba en ese preciso instante.

No iba a llamarlo, no iba a dejar que…

¡Dios! ¡¿Por qué todo tenía que ser así?!

Su hermano parecía fuera de sí, y ella solo atinó a levantarse de la silla para intentar alejarse, pero Touya no se lo permitió, agarrándola de los hombros y comenzando a sacudirla.

-¿¡Por qué no?!

-¡No¡ ¡No voy a llamarlo!-Gimió ella

-¡Mierda Sakura! ¡¿Por qué intentas protegerle?!

-¡Cálmate Touya!- Pidió su madre.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, en un intento desesperado por hacer que sus lágrimas se detuvieran.

-¡Porque yo también tengo la culpa de esto! No puedo dejar que…

-Sakura, si él te quisiera, no te habría hecho esto…- Escuchó decir a su madre detrás de ella, pero no era cierto ¡No era cierto!

¡Kiyoshi no era el tipo de persona que creían? El era bueno, amable y caballeroso…y siempre la trataba cariñosamente, haciéndola sentir querida y respetada ¡El no era del tipo que hubiera hecho esto apropósito!

-¡No es así!- Sollozó, sintiendo que su mundo comenzaba a caerse a pedazos- . Nos queremos…y por eso sucedió…

-¿Se quieren?- Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con su hermano, pero lo que vio la espantó. Su rostro parecía deformado a causa de la angustia y su boca se había corrido hacia la izquierda en un intento de sonrisa irónica que más bien le pareció espantosa.

Había visto a su hermano enojado, pero nunca no había visto de esa manera…

-¡Estas confundida! ¡Ciega! ¡Aturdida! ¡No puedes ver lo que tienes delante!

Se quedó parada en cuento su madre apartó a Touya de ella. Su hermano la miraba con odio, frustración y una tristeza que jamás habría podido imaginar.

-¡Abre los ojos estúpida! ¡Si ese tipo en verdad te quisiera esto no había sucedido!

Nadeshiko retenía a su hermano ente sus brazos, intentando calmarlo y consolarlo, pero Sakura ya no podía más.

-¡Eso no es verdad!- Grito dejando a sus lagrimas caer a gusto por sus mejillas- ¡Kiyoshi no es así!

-¡Él ES así!

-¿¡Tu nunca podrás entenderlo?!

Corrió hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás, con la visión borrosa a causa de las lágrimas y la sensación de que acababa de matar a su hermano solo con palabras. Abrió la puerta y salió, descalza, al exterior.

Creyó escuchar a su madre gritar su nombre, pero no prestó atención ni dejó de correr un solo instante. A decir verdad, si fuera por ella, realmente hubiera continuado corriendo todo el tiempo que le quedaba de vida. Correr y nunca detenerse, eso era lo único en lo que podía pensar mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo a borbotones. Correr hasta que las piernas le dolieran y no pudiera mantenerse en pie.

Era completamente consciente de que toda la vida que conocía hasta ese momento había acabado, y que el futuro que le esperaba sería totalmente oscuro. Una oscuridad tan negra como la noche y tan vacía y dolorosa como la muerte en vida. Y sentía que pronto experimentaría aquello último.

"_¡Si ese tipo de verdad te quisiera esto no habría sucedido!"_

Esas palabras seguían taladrándole la cabeza, estrujándole el corazón. Matándola. Destruyéndola por dentro.

Corrió desesperadamente durante lo que le apreció una eternidad, y planeaba seguir corriendo de no ser porque repentinamente chocó con algo que le hizo perder el equilibrio. Gritó, no por miedo, si no por la angustia de entender que no podría seguir corriendo más, ya que su cuerpo acababa de darse cuenta de que estaba tan cansado de que no podría seguir, y ahora se dirigía rápidamente hacia el suelo.

Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, que recibiría gustosa, pero antes de que su preciado y necesitado golpe llegara sintió como alguien la tomaba de la muñeca y tiraba de ella para posteriormente abrazarla.

Dejo escapar un sollozo ahogado ¿Esto quería decir que no había chocado con algo si no con _alguien_?

-¿Kinomoto?

Todo su cuerpo temblaba a causa del llanto, y sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón dejaría de funcionar y pasaría a mejor vida.

-¿Sakura? ¿Eres tú?- ¡Hey! ¿Qué te sucede?

Levantó la vista para encontrarse con un rostro que conocía, pero su cerebro estaba demasiado incapacitado en ese momento, y no podía siquiera pronunciar su nombre.

Pero se sentía segura.

Se sentía segura entre aquellos brazos fuertes que no permitían que se desplomase al suelo debido al cansancio. Se sentía protegida por esos ojos, que a la luz del atardecer parecían dorados y que la miraban afectuosamente.

De pronto recordó el nombre de la persona: Li Shaoran.

* * *

**Ooookey creo que terminamos por hoy! 3**

**Sé que quedó algo largo, pero creo que me entenderán si digo que me fue imposible hacerlo más corto. Y tampoco podía dividirlo en dos, ya saben, no hubiera sido algo lindo de mi parte ¿verdad? X3**

**Para no seguir acorralándolos con preguntas, prefiero decirles que voy a estar esperando sus reviews ansiosa! y ya saben cuanto mas largos mejor! x3**

**Bueeeeeno, creo que pasaré a contestar reviews! =3**

**feruzii: **Me alegra escuchar eso! ^^

Jeje si, lo puse como médico por que creo que el papel le queda a la perfección x3

Espero que este capi te haya gustado y que me dejes un review con tus opiniones al respecto. Nos vemos!~

**anaiza18**: Jeje si, todas sus dudas al respecto fueron disipadas y ahora ya lo único que queda es afrontar la situación, así que mejor le damos ánimos a nuestra Sakurita! w

Jajaj si si, Shaoran creía que tenía algo malo, pero bueeeno, el médico le sacó sus dudas! xD

Haber que te pareció este capi! Espero saber tu opinión pronto =D

**Misaos**: Hola! ^^

Jaja si, el pobre de Shao creía que ya estaba delirando mas o menos xD

Bueno, la verdad solo dejé una de mis historias, pero te invito a pasarte a leerla si tenes ganas ^^ (En estos momentos esta algo asi como en espera, porque tengo varias ideas y quiero escribirlas todas antes de postearlas, por que esa historia siempre me trae problemas xD)

Yyyy bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y seguir viéndote por acá (por cierto, ya te respondí el mp que me enviaste ;D)

Nos vemos!~

**Hina fire**: Bienvenida! ^^ (si no me equivoco, esta es la primera vez que leo un review tuyo, si no es así, disculpame por mi falta de memoria xP)

Jajaj si me revolví la cabeza investigando (no tenes idea de lo feas que se veían mis hojas con todos mis apuntes recién hechos. Pero ahora ya lo tengo todo ordenadito xD). Y claro voy a explicar todo lo que sea necesario para que se entienda, pero hay algunas cosas que las voy a explicar a medida que se vallan dando, así que mis notas van a tener que esperar un poco mas para ser expuestas a la comunidad (?) xD

Bueno, por lo de la curiosidad respecto al tema de la confesión, creo que este capitulo respondió todo x3

Espero saber que te pareció y que sigas leyendo al historia! ^^

Bye byee n.n

**225love**: A la orden! Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo recién salidito del horno!

Jajaj haber que te pareció xP

**Massygut**: Bueeno ¿que digo? creo que el capitulo respondió eso él solito xD

jajaj espero que el capi te haya gustado y poder saber tus opiniones! ^^

**Bueno gente! Aquí terminamos por hoy! =P**

**Hasta la próxima! ;D**


	7. Capítulo 7

**"El amor siempre florece en a adversidad"**

**Capitulo 7**

**(Shaoran)**

¿Que era lo que acababa de pasar?

Definitivamente esto no entraba en sus planes de relajación…

Aferró todavía mas a la castaña contra él, eliminando completamente la distancia que separaba sus cuerpos. El cuerpo de Sakura estaba tibio y tenía un olor muy agradable, que por alguna razón le recordaba a las rodajas recién divididas de una mandarina.

A decir verdad, nunca le había agradado mucho el contacto físico, pero por alguna razón no quería separar a Sakura Kinomoto de él ni siquiera un centímetro ¿sería acaso que había comenzado a preocuparse por alguien que no fuera él mismo?

_Te estás volviendo loco…_

Quizás así fuera, pero no se iba a poner a reflexionar acerca de eso en ese momento, oh no.

Podía sentir como Sakura, con los brazos encerrados entre sus torsos, no hacía el menor intento por zafarse de su agarre. Sabía que eso no significaba nada bueno, pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa traviesa escapara de sus labios.

Ella no lo estaba rechazando.

De pronto escuchó un leve sollozo por parte de la chica, y cuando intento separarla de él para poder verle el rostro, el pequeño cuerpo de Sakura amenazo con volver a caer, por lo que se apresuró a volver a encerrarlo entre sus brazos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Por primera vez desde que había chocado con él la vio moverse voluntariamente. Ella negó con la cabeza despacio, haciendo que si corazón se encogiese mientras sentía como su camisa comenzaba a mojarse.

Diablos, de verdad estaba llorando…

-Hey, Sakura ¿Qué es lo que pasó?

Era consciente del atrevimiento por su parte al haberla llamado por segunda vez por su nombre, pero no podía evitarlo.

Ella se aferró más a su pecho mientras comenzaba a negar con la cabeza una y otra vez. Aquello lo puso realmente nervioso ¡¿Qué acaso pensaba quedarse callada?!

-¡Sakura! ¡Dime que mierda te pasa!

La joven levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Sus ojos verdes, siempre tan sonrientes, estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, y sus mejillas estaban completamente mojadas. Por un momento le pareció que realmente iba a responder a su pregunta desesperada, pero volvió a cerrar los labios, apretándolos, mientras gruesas lágrimas de tristeza volvían a recorrer sus mejillas.

Sintió deseos de patear algo, pero para su desgracia no había nada cerca que pudiera golpear.

Se giró a su derecha, donde se encontraba un pequeño parque al que todos los niños llamaban "el parque pingüino", que de seguro había adquirido aquel nombre debido a un gran tobogán con forma de pingüino que había allí.

-¿Puedes caminar?- Le preguntó a su compañera de la forma más suave que pudo.

El no solía portarse cariñosamente con nadie, pero aquella muchacha le hacía desear poder hacerlo todos los días, y lo que era peor, hacerlo de la mejor manera.

Cuando advirtió que ella asentía con la cabeza, la ayudo a caminar hasta un pequeño banco, sentándola en él y arrodillándose frente a ella.

Sakura lo miraba, y mierda, como le dolía aquella mirada. ¿Qué podía hacer él, si ella no quería decirle que era lo que le sucedía? Alargó el brazo y quitó una lágrima que caía por su mejilla, impidiendo que terminara su recorrido.

-No llores…

Ella pareció reaccionar un poco en aquel momento y se secó rápidamente las lágrimas. Luego volvió a mirarlo sin decir nada, y totalmente inmóvil.

¿Qué podía haberle pasado? En parte quería saberlo, pero había algo en él que le advertía que la ignorancia siempre era la mejor protección. Sakura Kinomoto era la persona más inocente y buena que conocía, y pensar que alguien quisiera hacerle daño le parecía algo totalmente absurdo.

-Lo lamento…-Le oyó susurrar a la chica. Sakura acababa de bajar la cabeza y su mirada estaba fija en sus muslos.

Se levantó, sin dejar de mirarla, mientras pensaba qué era lo que debía hacer ahora. Ya estaba anocheciendo, y no podía -ni quería- dejar a Sakura sola en un parque que por las noches siempre estaba desolado.

Se sentó a su lado, y sin saber exactamente por qué, pasó su brazo derecho por los hombros de la castaña al tiempo que la acercaba hacia él.

-No tienes nada que lamentar- Respondió mientras con su brazo izquierdo le secaba las lágrimas, que habían dejado de caer-. Si quieres llorar, puedes hacerlo- Agregó, aún en contra de su voluntad. Él no quería verla llorar.

Ella recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro y negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

-Estoy bien...-Le dijo suavemente-. Solo déjame estar así un poco mas…-se giró y lo miró- ¿Puedo?

¿De verdad se lo estaba preguntando? La acercó más a él y acarició suavemente sus cabellos castaños.

-Claro que puedes- Aseguró mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa, y Sakura Cerró sus ojos nuevamente.

**(Sakura)**

No lo había reconocido cuando, inmersa en sus propios pensamientos, había chocado contra él, pero solo le había bastado una pequeña mirada para comprender de quien se trataba.

A decir verdad, le había sorprendido encontrárselo allí, y hasta había tenido algo de miedo cuando le había preguntado qué era lo que le pasaba, y lo que era peor ¡había estado a punto de decírselo todo!

No iba a decir que no le había servido de consuelo el hecho de que su compañero la hubiera abrazado, pero estaba segura de que seguir corriendo era lo que debía de haber hecho.

Si hubiera podido, claro, pues cuando chocó contra él todo su cuerpo dejó de responderle casi de forma automática, como si alguien hubiera corrido el interruptor de "encendido" y lo hubiera puesto en "apagado".

Diablos, ¿Por qué había tenido que cruzarse con alguien que conocía? ¿Por qué no había podido golpearse contra un farol, o en su defecto contra alguien ajeno a su vida? Bueno, no es que Li formara parte de su vida ni nada, pero el hecho de que lo conocía era suficiente para sentirse una idiota por haberse presentado así como estaba, descalza y deshecha emocionalmente, ante él.

_¿Realmente te parece que solo eres una idiota?_

Si, era una idiota, una idiota infame y ruin.

Se hallaba allí, en el parque, recostada sobre el hombro de alguien que no era Kiyoshi, y no hacía nada para alejarse, parecía que su cuerpo estaba peor de lo que pensaba…

_A tu cuerpo no le pasa nada, eres tu la que no quiere moverse._

¿De verdad?

Bueno…es que el contacto contra el cuerpo de Shaoran Li no le molestaba.

¿Era que la calidez del hombro del castaño le recordaba a Kiyoshi?

Quizás, pero no estaba del todo segura. La sensación que sentía en estos momentos era diferente a la que sentía cuando estaba con su novio, era más… cálida. Le agradaba sentir aquel extraño aroma a almizcle y miel que se hallaba impregnado en toda su ropa… y sí, quizás en su cuerpo también.

¿Su cuerpo?

_Pensase en su cuerpo…_

No, no lo había hecho…ella solo… ¡No! no le importaba si aquel aroma tan seductor se hallaba también en su cuerpo o no ¡No era de su incumbencia aquella información!

Se quedó un rato mas, disfrutando aquel aroma tan perfecto, hasta que de pronto se dio cuenta de algo. Ahora que se ponía a reflexionar, aquel aroma era completamente distinto al de Kiyoshi, que era parecido a una mezcla entre el limón y la menta ¿Cómo había podido confundirlos? ¡Si eran casi como opuestos!

Volvió a la realidad cuando sintió que su acompañante masculino se acomodaba en su sitio. Según sus cálculos, ya debía de haber pasado unos treinta minutos con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Shaoran. Se sentó derecha e intentó adivinar que hora era, ya casi había anochecido por completo, por lo que debía de haber pasado casi una hora desde que había salido de su casa después de…

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta el recordar todo lo ocurrido. Desde que había cerrado sus ojos y se había concentrado en el aroma del cuerpo de su compañero y de lo bien que se sentía a su lado había olvidado completamente todo lo que había ocurrido durante la revelación de su embarazo a su familia.

-¿Ya estas mejor?

Se volteó a ver a Shaoran en cuanto escuchó su voz. El chico no le había vuelto a hablar desde que ella se había recostado en su hombro, por lo que casi había olvidado que en verdad lo tenía a su lado y no era solo su aroma el que se encontraba con ella.

-estoy bien- Se apresuró a responderle.

Los ojos ámbar del castaño la miraban de forma amistosa y había dibujado una pequeña sonrisa con los labios…

No pudo evitarlo, se quedó embobada viendo su rostro. Nunca se había puesto a mirarlo como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, lenta y detenidamente, inspeccionando cada detalle, dándose cuenta por primera vez de que tenía un hombre delante de ella. Aquellos ojos ámbar, que parecían comérsela con solo posarse en ella, esos cabellos castaño oscuro que en vez de caer lisos y educados se arremolinaban en su nuca formando unas ondas rebeldes y seductoras, y esa boca…

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos indebidos de su mente, él la había ayudado y ella estaba pensando en cualquier cosa menos en darle las gracias. Quiso sonreírle y agradecerle, pero su mirada se detuvo en sus labios en vez de llegar a sus ojos.

_Debería darte vergüenza…_

Apartó la mirada sintiendo como sus mejillas comenzaban a arderle ¿Por qué se estaba poniendo tan nerviosa? No era propio de ella portarse de esa manera…

-Que bien, entonces será mejor que te acompañe a tu casa.

Su voz logró sacarla de su ensimismamiento y desvió la mirada que tenía fija en sus rodillas para clavarla, de una vez por todas, en sus ojos. Se veía preocupado…

¿Preocupado por ella?

_¿Y por quien más iba a estar preocupado?_

Bueno, eso era cierto, después de todo había visto sus lágrimas…y era obvio que no se le había pasado por alto que estaba inexplicablemente descalza, pues sus ojos estaban fijos en sus pies.

-No, no es necesario- Respondió sintiendo como las palabras y excusas se arremolinaban dentro de su cerebro, pero no llegaban nunca a sus labios.

-Te acompañaré a tu casa- Su tono de voz no admitía replica alguna, pero ella no podía dejar que él lo acompañara a su casa, y tampoco podía…_contarle_.

Sintiendo como sus fuerzas comenzaban a volver a ella, se levantó del banco.

Shaoran la miró durante unos segundos antes de levantarse él también.

-Será mejor que….

-Vamos

Se quedó tiesa cuando el joven pasó a su lado y siguió caminando, con obvias intenciones de acompañarla aun si ella fuera a oponerse. Se vio vuelta, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y las ganas de gritarle que se detuviera. Pero no lo hizo, por que una de las pocas cosas que conocía acerca de su compañero, era la terquedad.

Terquedad que no permitiría que cambie de opinión.

Lanzó un suspiro apagado y corrió a su lado.

**(Shaoran)**

Había decidido acompañarla a su casa en cuanto había notado que su compañera no estaba bien, aunque ella se empecinara en demostrar lo contrario. Durante todo el tiempo que había tardado Sakura en tranquilizarse, él la había estudiado a fondo con la mirada. Su cabello, su piel, su ropa, sus gestos, y no había pasado por alto que se hallaba descalza.

Debía de haber pasado algo muy grave como para que ella echara a correr descalza sin importarle lo que pudiera pasarle. Algo debía de haberle causado una gran necesidad de huir…

No pudo evitar recordar el incidente en el colegio la última vez que la había visto.

-¿Shaoran…?

Se volteó a verla, abrumado por sus propios pensamientos.

La castaña lo miraba de reojo, como si no se atreviera a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Dime

-Lamento…haberme portado de esa forma tan extraña…

"No importa" le respondió en sus pensamientos, mas sin embargo aquella contestación no pudo realizarse, ya que otra cosa mucho más importante requería ser resuelta.

-¿No vas a decirme que es lo que pasa?

Sakura negó con la cabeza mirando hacia el frente.

-Lo lamento…

-Deja de lamentar todo-Le pidió, quizás de una forma más brusca de la que hubiera querido

-Lo…-se calló y se volteó a verlo, esta vez a los ojos- Gracias.

-No hay de qué.

Luego de eso no hablaron más, salvo, claro está, por las indicaciones que le iba dando Sakura a medida que avanzaban, pues aunque él había comenzado a caminar totalmente decidido a acompañarla hasta su casa, en realidad no tenía idea donde vivía su compañera.

De pronto Sakura se detuvo sin avisar, y él, sumergido en sus pensamientos, estuvo al borde de seguir caminando de no ser porque escuchó que la joven le había hablado.

-Aquí es…

Le comunicó señalando una casa de dos pisos, con paredes amarillas y tejado azul. De no ser porque acababa de anochecer completamente, y por el aura de tristeza que emanaba del cuerpo de Sakura, aquella casita le habría parecido muy bonita y hogareña.

Pero en ese momento, cuando notó que la muchacha volvía a ponerse tensa, aquella casa no le pareció en absoluto bonita.

De pronto escuchó como la puerta del hogar se abría, y sus cuerpos se vieron súbitamente iluminados por la luz que salía del interior. Vio a un joven de cabellos oscuros que comenzaba a caminar hacia ellos con pasos perturbados y rápidos.

-Touya- Escuchó suplicar a Sakura y se volteó a verla.

Su compañera miraba hacia adelante angustiada…y temerosa.

¿Temerosa por qué?

No necesitó una respuesta, pues de pronto sintió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que provoco que perdiera el equilibrio y casi cayera al suelo. Se llevó la mano a la zona adolorida, desconcertado, y miró como el tipo al que ella había llamado Touya se paraba frente a él.

Pudo notar que él le sacaba casi una cabeza de altura antes de recibir otro golpe, que esta vez hizo que cayera de bruces al suelo.

Algo andaba mal…

-¡Touya!- Oyo sollozar a la castaña.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana?!

¿Hermana? Aquello era perfecto ¿Sakura era la hermana de esta bestia? Esto quería decir… ¿Qué no podía golpearlo?

¿Qué no podía golpearlo porque eran _hermanos_?

_¿Y qué si es el hermano? ¿Eso lo hace intocable para ti? _

Mientras se debatía interiormente sobre cómo debía reaccionar, Touya se agachó hasta su altura y lo agarro por el cuello de la camisa.

Mierda…

Ya había comenzado a sentir el dolor del próximo golpe, aun sin haberlo recibido, cuando de pronto pasó algo realmente inesperado.

Sakura empujó a Touya y se paró delante de él extendiendo ambas manos a modo de barrera. El joven miró a su hermana, probablemente casi tan atónito como él.

-¡No vuelvas a golpearlo!- Grito la chica a todo pulmón y con voz retadora.

-¡Sakura!- Una mujer salió de la casa, interrumpiendo, por suerte, la pelea que amenazaba empezar entre los dos hermanos. Miró primero a Sakura, luego a su hermano, y por último se fijó en él…

-¡No te acerques!- Volvió a gruñir Sakura a su hermano, haciendo caso omiso a la presencia de su madre, que miraba todo con el desconcierto pintado en el rostro.

Otro hombre apareció detrás de ella. Miró la escena durante unos segundos, sin decir absolutamente nada, y luego los comenzó a mirar uno a uno…

Esperen un momento ¿Era su imaginación o el hombre había desviado al mirara rápidamente cuando la había fijado en Sakura?

Bueno, aún si no miraba a Sakura, era obvio que había notado su presencia… Es más, hasta le pareció que el hombre lo miraba con desprecio ¿Era mala su presencia? Había comenzado a preguntárselo.

-Apártate- Al escuchar la amenaza que Touya le dirigió a Sakura, no pudo evitar que una oleada de irritación le invadiera el cuerpo.

-Creo que no acabo de entender muy bien el juego- Dijo al tiempo que se levantaba, produciendo que toda la atención se centrara en él.

Cuando estuvo parado se sacudió los cabellos castaños con la mano, y le dirigió al tal Touya una mirada que hacía mucho tiempo que no le dirigía a nadie: Una mirada verdaderamente furiosa.

-Eres un…

-¡Basta!-Volvió a gritar Sakura a su hermano, y luego se dio vuelta hacia Shaoran al tiempo que le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisita nerviosa- Li…esto…será mejor que te vayas.

La miró sin comprender sus palabras; lo habían golpeado ¿y ahora le pedía que se fuera? ¡Aquello no tenía sentido!

¡Diablos! ¡¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?!

Echó una ojeada a las tres personas que, ahora que lo pensaba, debían de pertenecer a su familia, y aquello le ayudo a calmar su rabia. Él no tenía nada en contra de su familia... ¿Pero y ellos? Ellos si parecían tener algo en contra de él.

_Siempre dando una buena impresión ¿no?_

No tenía tiempo para las burlas que su propia consciencia le hacía; se giró hacia Sakura, que se había acomodado a su lado, exigiendo en silencio una respuesta; pero los ojos de la joven volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, ocasionando que desviara la mirada, avergonzado de su falta de tacto.

-Está bien- Dijo al tiempo que le dedicaba una última mirada a su hermano y se volteaba para irse. Ahora estaba seguro de que Sakura y su familia tenían un problema grave que resolver.

Pero él no iba a meterse, uno porque no le correspondía, y dos porque _no quería_.

"Será mejor que lo olvides, Shaoran" se dijo a su mismo en cuanto comenzó a caminar, alejándose del problema…como siempre.

* * *

**Creo que mejor terminamos aquí por hoy =3**

**¿Que les pareció?**

**Mmm veo que varios me han comentado que ya quieren que Kiyoshi aparezca mas en la historia, y me han expresado sus pensamientos sobre él aclarándome que a casi nadie la cae bien xD**

**Pero no me lo odien, pobresito todo en esta historia tiene una razón de ser D: (Aunque creo que es un poco mi culpa que no les caiga bien, pero como es un personaje que cree para un juego de rol, la verdad que a pesar de todo lo quiero mucho xD)**

**AAHH! Otra cosa! Hice unos dibujos de los personajes, por si quieren verlos =3 (Y si, también dibujé a Kiyoshi...pero en el caso de Kiyoshi no se fijen tanto en mi dibujo, es mucho mas lindo y misterioso como me lo imagino en verdad, y su dibujo es todo lo contrario xD)**

**Bueno, para los que tengan ganas de verlos, pueden pasarse por mi perfil e ir a mi DA ;D**

**Ahora si, a contestar reviews se ha dicho! *O***

**Marianux**: Acá esta la conti que pediste! Ojala y sea de tu agrado ;D

**anaiza18:** hola! ^^  
jeje sobre la boda de Meiling, dar'e mas detalles próximamente pero te voy a decir que no, no es solo porque Meiling haya tenido un bebe (si, ya lo tuvo, aunque creo que eso ya lo dije en el primer capi o por ahí...)

Si pobre saku, fue como todo un lío... pero si bien Touya es el mas expresivo (ya conocemos todos su personalidad xD) no creo que la familia lo haya tomado tan bien... pero bueno, cada persona actúa de acuerdo a su personalidad ¿no? Hubiera sido raro que Fujitaka comenzara a gritar de la misma manera que Touya jaja xD (aunque según yo lo veo, creo que es el mas dolido de todos, y lo digo justamente por su falta de gritos D: )

Jaja si, Shaoran apareció en el momento oportuno x3

**LyS Cosmo**:hi!~

Si, fue dificil decirlo, pero la pobre no iba a poder ocultarlo para siempre, ya que tarde o temprano la panza se le hubiera notado D:

jajaja ya veremos que pasa con Kiyoshi, mejor no digo nada por ahora xD

Pero recomiendo algo: no lo odies x3

** .524**: jaja me alegra escuchar que te esta gustando la historia! ^^

Creo que a una chica se lo dije en este fanfic, pero lo repito para vos, hay un dicho que dice "siempre debes esperar lo inesperado" y la verdad creo que se ajusta bastante a este fic xD

**Elfenixenlasllamas**:hola =3

jaja no sabes cuan feliz me hace escucharte (digo, leerte xD) decir eso! =D

Y no te preocupes, va a haber mucho ams SxS, asi que por eso puedo decirte desde ya que pronto te vas a hartar del SxS xD  
Con respecto a Kiyoshi, bueno, ¿que puedo decir de él? En realidad no es maaaaalo...bueno, no lo era tanto cuando lo inventé para un rol, pero acá si que hizo algo que no debió haber hecho xD

jjajaja, de todas formas, esperemos a ver como se desarrolla la historia, que todavía queda mucho drama por escribir! x3

ehh digo, muchas felicidad (?

Mjejor dejo de hablar porque se me va a ir la boca y voy a contar algo que no debo, asi que termino por hoy xD

Espero que te haya gustado y me dejes saber tu opinión con un nuevo review ^^

**Massygut**: Jaja si, mucho drama, es que no me resisto cuando se trata de drama xD (en serio, puede ser la historia mas feliz del mundo que si mme meto yo ya pongo algo dramático ._.U)

Uuuhh y si, pronto va a entrar en escena! y la va a costar algo salir de escena! *O*

Mmm no se si voy a hacer un POV de Kiyoshi, porque creo que quedaría como medio raro que este todo de Sakura y Shaoran y depronto aparezca él hablando =/

Pero no descarto la idea de hacer un capítulo narrado en tercera persona por un narrador inexistente (o sea yo xD) o de algun personaje...asi que nose, quizás sí quizás no, ya veremos ;D

**LiRiO23**: Hola de vuelta! y yo que pensaba que te habías aburrido y habías desaparecido xD

jaja y si, estallo el bum del embarazo! pero no, creo que no podemos quejarnos del final xD

Bueeeno, espero que te haya gustado la conti y saber que te pareció. Nos vemos~

**karo07**: Que alegría escuchar eso!

Aca esta la conti, espero que te haya gustado! ;D

**Bueeeno ¿Que mas puedo agregar, mas que me manden muchos reviews? xD**

**jajaj y ya saben ¡Cuanto mas largos mejor! No importa si me dicen que leyeron un párrafo y de pronto pensaron en una gallina, yo lo voy a leer gustosa (?) y les voy a responder con todo mi cariño ;D**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo!~**


	8. Capítulo 8

**(Shaoran)**

¿Por qué se había largado de allí? Estaba seguro de que no había sido por la petición de la castaña, y obviamente tampoco por el miedo a ser golpeado, había algo más que le impedía meterse en los asuntos ajenos… ¿Qué podría ser?

Ja, como si no se le ocurriera nada…

Un golpe en la espalda lo ayudó a volver a la realidad, se volteó hacia donde se encontraba Eriol, mirándolo con preocupación. Ambos se hallaban sentados en el suelo de su habitación, quien sabe exactamente por qué. Frente a ellos se hallaba un libro abierto de historia al cual, ahora que lo pensaba, no le había prestado atención desde que se habían sentado a estudiar…hacía ya casi cuarenta minutos.

-¿Qué te sucede? Has estado extraño todo el día.- Inquirió su amigo con una mirada seria. Eriol no solía molestarse nunca con él, pero debía admitir que su conducta no era normal.

Toda la noche anterior la actitud de cobarde que había adoptado al largarse de allí lo había estado atormentando y no había podido conciliar el sueño; y si no dormía bien su cerebro no funcionaba bien, así de simple.

Suspiro y se encogió de hombros, ya qué, le contaría la verdad.

-Lo que me pasa tiene un nombre, Eriol, y se llama Sakura.

El joven lo miró unos momentos antes de contestar, como si no supiera a quien se refería.

-¿Sakura Kinomoto? ¿Te refieres a nuestra compañera?- Él asintió- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

¿Que qué pasaba con ella? Fácil: DE TODO.

-Yo que sé- se defendió cruzándose de brazos

Eriol levantó una ceja y se acercó a él.

-¿No lo sabes, o _no quieres _saberlo?

Maldito Eriol, siempre viendo a través de él ¿Como podía ser tan intuitivo?

-No lo sé- Afirmó frunciendo el seño, pero cuando Eriol hizo exactamente lo mismo se mordió el labio, nervioso-.Y tampoco quiero ¿Contento?

-Algo- Reconoció con una pequeña ¿y a ti que te importa Kinomoto? Nunca hablas con ella…

-Pasaron algunas cosas…

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?

-Solo cosas, no tienen importancia.

-Shaoran- Se quejó él cerrando el libro y volviendo a mirarlo con evidente fastidio-. Si no fueran importantes ni siquiera lo conversarías conmigo

Tsh…

-Bueno, no se…cosas…

- Sé más preciso con lo que dices, Shaoran.

-¿Qué yo sea más preciso? ¿Y tú qué? ¿Acaso no puedes ser más preciso con tu padre y decirle que no quieres pasarte la vida entera tras un escritorio?- Diablos, acababa de meter la pata…- No…no quise decir eso, lo lamento.

¿Por qué mierda tenía que ser tan idiota? Sabía perfectamente que Eriol estaba en entre la espada y la pared ¿¡Y él iba y le decía semejante barbaridad!? ¡Que alguien le pegara un tiro en la cabeza ya!

Vio como su amigo se mordía el labio y fruncía el ceño, preocupado. Quiso volver a disculparse, pero las palabras no le salieron en cuanto vio como intentó tomar el libro y este se le cayó de entre las manos.

-Lo lamento… no debí meterme en tus asuntos- ¡Diablos! ¿¡Por qué tenía que ser tan bueno?! Eriol le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa al tiempo que se levantaba- Bueno, creo que mejor me voy ahora, ya sabes, tengo que ir cuanto antes detrás del escritorio o lo pasaré muy mal con mi padre.

Okey, Eriol podía ser tan bueno y puro como quieran, pero que estaba afectado no había duda. El chico podía hacerte sentir la peor mierda o un dios con solo decirte unas pocas palabras, y claro que sabía lo que decía y por qué lo hacía. Lo peor de todo era su tranquilidad, siempre lo hacía con una tranquilidad que le ponía los nervios de punta ¿Qué acaso no podía ir y golpearlo como un chico normal? ¿Tenía que retirarse sin presentar batalla? Aquella actitud pacifista de su amigo hacía que fuera él quien tuviera deseos de golpearlo.

Se apresuro a levantarse y lo tomo de la muñeca para que se detuviera. Eriol se volteó a verlo, sos ojos azules abiertos de par en par se clavaron en los suyos con una intensidad abrumadora.

-Lo lamento, no te vayas aún- Pidió desesperado, no quería quedarse solo nuevamente o su mente comenzaría a atormentarlo- Te lo contaré.- En cuanto libero sus muñecas y comprobó con la mirada que no iba a irse, continuó- El viernes pasado la sorprendí peleando con su novio…bueno, mas bien, él era quien parecía ser el más enfadado…

-¿y qué? Todas las parejas pelean.

-Pero ella estaba a punto de llorar, Eriol, y él estuvo a punto de golpearla.

Su compañero se encogió de hombros.

-Hay tipos así por todos lados…

-Diablos Eriol, deja de ser tan racional ¿no viste que Sakura nunca llegó al laboratorio el viernes? Ella se fue luego de esa pelea ¡Se largo! ¿Vas a decirme que es algo normal?

-Ahora que lo dices, no es normal en ella- Meditó Eriol metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta- Pero siempre hay una razón para las acciones humanas ¿Sabes? Quizás te preocupas simplemente porque no sabes la razón que la instó a actuar de esa manera. Puede que si te enteras no te parezca la gran cosa ¿y si le dio diarrea o algo?- sugirió dejando escapar una pequeña risita, pero al ver que él no sonreía siguió con el tema-. Pero ¿por qué estas tan interesado en ella? Eso es lo que en verdad me extraña… Porque vamos, seamos sinceros, eres algo antisocial.

Gracias por el recordatorio, que gran amigo.

-Ayer me la encontré- Notó que Eriol lo miraba interesado, así que decidió continuar y contarle lo que había pasado.

Le conto hasta el más mínimo detalle; como se había chocado contra él, llorando, lo frágil que le había parecido en ese momento, la inexplicable ausencia de zapatos…

-No se qué me pasa, Eriol, también me la encontré el otro día en el hospital y me mintió acerca de unos análisis. Hay algo extraño…

-Y tu eres demasiado curioso- El adolecente se acercó a él y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro, y haciendo que sintiera un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al notar su mirada fija en él, totalmente seria-. Creo que no deberías meterte en algo así.

Lo miró extrañado, Eriol solo hablaba de esa manera cuando era totalmente necesario que él le hiciera caso. Sus ojos, siempre tranquilos, parecían clavarse en él en señal de advertencia ¿Se estaba perdiendo de algo?

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que está pasando?

-No amigo, no tengo idea- Negó dándose vuelta para irse definitivamente- Pero no tengo un buen presentimiento de todo esto, y por eso no quiero que te metas- Suspiró-. Solo no quiero que te hagas más daño.

Desvió la mirada, sintiendo como un nudo enorme se formaba en su garganta. Eriol era el único que sabía lo de la boda de su prima, y aunque no aprobaba su decisión, él sabía que no lo culpaba.

-Nos vemos mañana. Tengo que irme o estaré en problemas…-Continuó su amigo abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

-Sí, hasta mañana- Saludó levantando el rostro para mirarlo, pero…

Esperen… ¿Qué significaba esa mirada extraña que acababa de ver en su amigo?

-Eriol-Alcanzó a decir antes de que el aludido volviera a levantar la vista y le dirigiera una de sus típicas sonrisas. Quizá había sido solo su imaginación.- No es nada, deja que te acompañe hasta la puerta.

**(Sakura)**

Tras beberse todo el café que le quedaba de un solo sorbo, volvió a colocar la taza sobre la mesa y fijó sus ojos esmeralda en los negros de su novio. Kiyoshi se encontraba revolviendo el contenido de su taza con movimientos lentos y pausados.

-Kiyoshi…- Comenzó, pero no pudo terminar puesto que escuchó un "shh" por parte del joven, que logró que su boca, deseosa de comenzar a hablar y no parar nunca, se cerrara para no volver a abrirse hasta próximo aviso.

Suspiró y se dedicó a examinar el lugar. El bar de la empresa del padre de su novio era de un tamaño considerable, siendo que era el bar exclusivo para los empresarios que trabajaban allí o visitaban el lugar a causa de los negocios. Porque sí, si no lo entendieron aún, se hallaba dentro del edificio que le pertenecía a la familia Takawashi por primera vez, aunque eso pareciera extraño teniendo en cuenta de que era la pareja del hijo del jefe, y de eso hacía ya casi un año.

El imponente edificio ocupaba la cuadra entera, pero el bar solo empleaba la mitad de la cuadra para su funcionamiento; y se ubicaba en la planta baja, obviamente. Si bien no era de su agrado no estaba excesivamente recargado de cosas costosas, por lo que tampoco le era del todo desagradable. Sus colores claros, que iban desde el celeste al blanco con algunos todos un poco más oscuros generaban un ambiente bastante pacífico y relajante, más no acogedor.

Tomó una galleta de naranja y mordió un pedazo. Ya había pedido tres veces galletas de naranja ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Desde que las había probado la habían dejado completamente fascinada, tanto que Kiyoshi le había hecho envolver tres cajas enteras con esas galletas.

Pero luego de eso, se había quedado callado, y no había vuelto a hablarle… Bueno, tampoco es que ella hubiera intentado comenzar una conversación varias veces, ya que todavía no estaba segura de cuál era la mejor manera de abordar el tema.

Para su sorpresa, era Kiyoshi quien había ido a buscarla durante la mañana a su salón y le había pedido que por favor se reuniera con él en el bar a las cinco. Se había sentido sumamente nerviosa todo el resto de la mañana, hasta el punto de pedirle a Tomoyo que la ayudarla a escoger la ropa que usaría. Por supuesto, ella había accedido a ayudarla y le había hecho vestir un precioso vestido a cuadros cafés con un delicado cinturón, de un color pardo oscuro, rodeándole la cintura.

Ahh… ¿Qué haría ella sin la ayuda de Tomoyo? Muchas veces se lo haya preguntado. Tomoyo siempre estaba allí para ayudarla y aconsejarla, y si bien tenían la misma edad, la joven de cabello azabache siempre había sido el doble de madura que ella, cosa que hacía que la admirara muchísimo pues sin sus consejos estaba segura de que habría metido la mata el doble de las veces que usualmente lo hacía…y eso ya era decir mucho.

-Respecto al niño…

Levantó la mirada para posarla en el rostro preocupado de Kiyoshi, sintiendo como se le iba formando un nudo en la garganta. Él no la miraba, y seguía revolviendo su café, lo cual solo hacían que aumentara aquella sensación incomoda que comenzaba a invadirla cada vez que lo veía…

-¿Si?

-¿Has pensado en lo que harás al respecto?

-Bueno…mi familia se ha enterado…

-No eso Sakura ¿Qué harás con respecto al niño? ¿Vas a tenerlo?

Que directo había sido eso. De pronto sentía que todo se había detenido a su alrededor, y ya solo quedaban ellos dos…No, lo correcto era decir que quedaban _ellos tres_.

-Yo…quiero tenerlo…

El joven clavó sus ojos negros en ella por primera vez desde que se habían reunido.

-¿Y qué va a pasar si lo tienes? ¿Es lo mejor?

-Yo creo…

No había pensado en eso; bueno, no de esa manera… Cuando el médico le había contado sobre la posibilidad de abortar, instintivamente había rechazado la idea con todo su ser. Pero no se había puesto a pensar en las consecuencias…

-¿Has ido al médico?- Ella asintió con la cabeza lentamente- ¿Qué te dijo sobre dar a luz?

-El dijo…que podría haber algunas consecuencias debido a mi edad…

Kiyoshi repentinamente dejo de revolver su bebida y colocó la cuchara a su lado. Ella sintió que se le paraba en corazón cuando volvió a mirarla con aquella mirada fría…aquella mirada amarga y triste que había puesto cuando se había enterado de su embarazo.

- No quiero.

-¡Pero…!

-Sakura- dijo el tranquilamente, y ella entendió que no había sido prudente levantar la voz, pues varias personas del lugar habían volteado a verla.

-No quiero…- Musitó al tiempo que sus manos se posaban en su estomago con delicadeza, sus ojos esmeraldas lo miraban suplicantes- No puedo matarlo…

El joven suspiró y tomó su café ¿Se había decidido a beberlo de una vez por todas? No, no lo había levantado ni dos centímetros cuando volvió a dejar nuevamente la taza en su lugar y entrelazo los dedos de su mano, apoyando su mentón en ellos para mirarla.

-¿Y decidiste dar la vida por la del bebe sin consultármelo?

¿Dar la vida?

¿Qué estaba diciendo?

-Kiyoshi…- La voz se le cortó debido al nudo en la garganta, que ya se había vuelto tan grande que con le permitía hablar. Él...estaba hablando en serio.

-Entiendo, pues haz lo que quieras, después de todo no importa mi opinión.

Al ver como el pelinegro iba levantaba para irse sintió como todo en su interior se revolucionaba , y rápidamente tomó sus manos para impedirlo.

-¡Claro que no!- No le importaba que la mirasen si él se sentía tan mal, a ella no le importaba que la tacharan de loca si así con eso conseguía que el entendiera que no estaba solo- He venido a verte por eso… yo quiero conversarlo contigo ¡Quiero tu opinión!

La mirada desorientada y aturdida de kiyoshi solo duró un instante, pues acto seguido clavó sus ojos penetrantes en los de ella con decisión.

-Pues no quiero que lo tengas.

Se mordió el labio, contrariada, ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

En el momento que rechazo la idea del aborto no entendía el porqué de su propio comportamiento, pero ahora, después de plantearse la pregunta seriamente, se daba cuenta de que no había sido un capricho, ella _quería _a ese bebe…no podría matarlo ¿o sí?

Kiyoshi se levantó de su asiento y se estiro hacia ella para darle un beso en la frente.

Beso que la dejó helada…

¿Desde cuándo Kiyoshi era…cariñoso? Estaba acostumbrada a su indiferencia, a que la instara a madurar, haciendo que se molestara con él…o se negara a ayudarla a hacer algún ejercicio diciendo que debía hacerlo sola simplemente para luego burlarse de que le había salido mal, y que luego la ayudara a hacerlo de nuevo al notar su enojo.

Kiyoshi… Siempre tan frío e indiferente, y a la vez tan gentil y cortés…

_Pero nunca cariñoso…_

Si, nunca cariñoso_. _La única vez que había sido así de cariñoso con ella había sido_ aquella noche._

La noche en la que se había entregado a él no había sido algo pensado con antelación; Kiyoshi había discutido con unos hombres quien sabe dónde, y de pronto la había llamado en medio de la noche diciendo que necesitaba verla. Como sus padres se hallaban en un viaje y Touya había ido a pasar la noche a casa de Yukito ella había salido corriendo a su casa, que a pesar de ser tan grande siempre se hallaba vacía puesto que sus padres no vivían allí.

Pero cuando llegó y lo vio con aquella mirada trastornada y dolida no pudo evitar sentir que él la necesitaba, que _en verdad la necesitaba_, y la idea la encantó. Aquel pensamiento egoísta no le dejó pensar con claridad y decidió al instante que pasaría la noche allí, cuidando de él… Pero luego, cuando estuvieron completamente solos, todo dio un giro inesperado y…

-Tengo que volver arriba, lo lamento.- E l sonido de la voz de Kiyoshi la devolvió a la realidad. El chico ya se había parado y se encontraba frente a ella.- Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras.

Ella asintió con la cabeza…

-Adiós…

* * *

**Bueeeeno terminamos aquí por hoy! ^^**

**¿Que les pareció? ¿muy interesante? ¿nada interesante? La verdad creo que si prestaron atención a este capitulo, habrán notado dos o tres cositas que meti de forma algo indirecta (y si no las notaron, no se preocupen, pronto las van a notar ;D)**

**Ah, otra cosa, la mento haber tardado tanto en poner este capitulo, pero les aseguro que el retraso no fue intencional (estuve 4 días enteros sin luz xD) ¿me perdonan? :'c**

**Ahora, pasemos a lo que sigue...¿¡Desde cuando tengo tantos reviews!? creo que casi me da un paro cardíaco cuando comenze a contar y me di cuenta de que habia ocho ¡ocho! ¿¡Entienden?! *O***

**Okey...espero que no se note que estoy ultra emocionada... (?**

**jaja bueno, ahora pasaré a contestar sus reviews! ^^**

**anaiza18**: jaja si el pobre de Shao no se merecía los golpes xD Pero hay que aceptar que se veia lindo (?) okey... xD

jaja espero que te halla gustado el capi y que me hagas saber tu opinion al respecto! ;3

**feruzii**: Hola! ^^

jaja gracias, me alegra escuchar eso! =3

y si, parece que Shaoran y touya no pueden estar en paz nuunca jajaja xD

Mmmm, calculo yo que cuando se entere de la noticia (y va a ser pronto xD) se asombrara...aunque no estoy muy segura de su reacción...pero bueno, ya veré como reacciona a medida que voy escribiendo (?) xD

Y bueno, con respecto a Kiyoshi, ya nos enteraremos de sus razones a su debido momento ;3

**Massygut**: jaja seehh parece que touya tiene el síndrome de la brutalidad en la sangre, y podemos estar seguras que no es de familia si miramos a sus padres xD

Espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado, y si no ¡Hacémelo saber igual! ;D

**LiRiO23**: Hola! ^^

jeje que alegría saber que te gusto la escenita de Saku y Shao! Él es super tierno! w

jajaj sii, parece que esos dos no pueden llevarse bien nucna xD (y lo peor es que esta vez Shao no hizo nada! xD)

mmm quizás tengas razon, debería haber sido Kiyoshi quien recibiera el golpe de Touya... xP

Me encanto lo que pusiste, y creo que es totalmente cierto, a veces pensas que conoces del todo a una persona y no te das cuenta de lo contrario hasta que alguien o algo te abre los ojos a la fuerza (en este caso: un embarazo).

Bueno, me alegra que no odies a Kiyoshi, ya que como decis sin él quizás estos dos atolondrados no hubieran comenzado a hablarse xD

Espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado y me digas que te pareció ^^

Adios~

**july1anime**: jaja me alegro de escuchar eso! ;D

y si, Shao es una maquina de atraer golpes de Touya (? (yo me entiendo xD)

jaja si, no te preocupes, Kiyoshi nunca va a estar muy afuera de la historia, por que aunque sea un SxS no podemos olvidarnos de quien es la culpa de todo xP Aunque creo que en este capi no vas a podes detestarlo mucho, porque no le hizo nada a Saku xD (bueno, al menos no intento golpearla como la ultima vez...aunque es algo cruel lo que dijo de que no tenga el bebe xD)

Espero que te haya gustado el capi, y me hagas saber que te pareció! ;D

**LyS Cosmo**: Hola! ;D

jaja si Shao siempre atrayendo el odio de Touya po xD

Bueno espero que te haya gustado el capi y me mandes un nuevo review con tu opinion! ;3

**Yiriu69**:Hola! =3

Me alegra escuchar eso ^^

¿En serio se parece? No se di alegrarme o preocuparme... =S

Bueno, espero que a vos todo te halla salido bien ^^

jeje claro que voy a continuarla, planeo seguir escribiendo hasta al final ;3

Espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado y me dejes otro review con tu opinión ^^ (y si no te gusto, también hacemelo saber con un review xD)

**Hina fire**: Buenas! ^^

jaja seh, pobre Shao la ligó y no hizo nada malo xD

wow ¿conoces ese dorama? ¡es mi favorito! *O*

Jaja después de haber empezado el fic me acordé de que la trama de 14 sai no haha era algo similar a lo que yo quería y me vi todo el dorama de vuelta. Ahora no recuerdo exactamente los guiones, pero tome la idea de todas las reacciones basándome en la vez que la mama descubrió el test de embarazo y cuando se lo dijeron a su papa. Claro que, como Fujitaka es la persona mas tranquila del mundo, no podía ponerse a gritar como él, y se me ocurrió que como mi idea era que Touya fuera el que se pusiera histérico podía tomar como ejemplo a seguir la reacción del padre =3 (porque por mas que busque por internet, no pude encontrar nada que me sirviera sobre las reacciones de padres de adolescentes embrazadas, y como yo no me embaracé, no tenia idea xD y mis papas cuando les pregunte cual hubiera sido su reacción me dijeron que no dijera pelotudeces xD)

Pero ¡Que bueno encontrar a alguien mas que haya visto el dorama! =D

jaja espero que este capi te haya gustado y me dejes otro review con tu opinion! ;D

**Bueeeeno, aqui terminan los reviews, así que ¡Nos vemos el el próximo capítulo! =3**


	9. Capítulo 9

**(Sakura)**

No se quedó más de 5 minutos en aquel lugar, puesto que había comenzado a sentir un ligero mareo; tomó su bolso y salió de allí rápidamente. Ahora tenía que ir hacia la estación de tren para poder llegar nuevamente a su casa, cosa que tardaría aproximadamente unos cuarenta o cincuenta minutos…

-¿Por qué tiene que quedar tan lejos…?- Comenzó a lamentarse a medida que se acercaba a la estación.

En cuanto llego a la estación en tren estaba partiendo, lo cual le decía que tendría que esperar al menos 15 minutos hasta el próximo. Suspiró desanimada al tiempo que se encaminaba a un banco para esperar sentada.

Suspiró abatida. Lo que más quería en ese momento era recostarse en su cama, solo eso. Quería recostarse sobre las suaves mantas y cerrar los ojos, quería estar en calma…justo como el día anterior, cuando Shaoran la había dejado recostar su cabeza en su hombro. Anhelaba sentir esa tranquilidad nuevamente…

_¿Qué te está sucediendo?_

¿Algo le sucedía? ¿A ella? ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

Genial, no se entendía ni a ella misma ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a afrontar la situación si su corazón actuaba por impulso y a su mente no podía comprenderla? Porque era obvio que aquella pregunta era importante en su vida… Así que ¿Qué estaba sucediendo con ella?

Si tenía que resumir lo que había pasado desde que se había enterado de su embarazo, solo podía decir que habían pasado muchas cosas…

_Pero ¿Qué cosas, Sakura?_

Bueno…había visto una faceta de Kiyoshi que no conocía, puesto que nunca se imaginó que él podría llegar a levantar una mano para golpearla…pero también había comprendido que no debía tomarse a la ligera el asunto del embarazo como lo había estado haciendo hasta ahora, y que Kiyoshi sí podía preocuparse por ella…

También había podido comprobar una vez más que Tomoyo siempre estaría a su lado…y…

_¿Y?_

Había experimentado algo nuevo al encontrarse con su compañero de clases el día anterior… Hasta ese momento siempre había pensado que no le caía bien a Li, ya que él siempre parecía querer apartarse de ella…bueno, de las personas en general; pero luego de encontrárselo el día anterior pudo entender que aquella suposición estaba equivocada. Con un gesto tan común como lo es dejar que alguien se apoye en su hombro Shaoran había logrado despertar en ella un sentimiento de bienestar que hasta ese momento desconocía. Ese aroma tan seductor y cálido que lo envolvía le había fascinado, haciendo que hasta se sintiera bien a su lado. No estaba segura de qué era esa sensación extraña que había experimentado, y sinceramente tenía deseos de averiguarlo, y hasta podría decir que experimentarla de vuelta, pero…

¿No estaba mal pensar de esa manera?

El ruido que anunciaba la llegada del tren la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se apresuró a levantarse y esperó a que el tren se detuviera por completo para poder abordar. Le bastó una mirada rápida al vagón para decidir que asiento iba a ocupar, se sentó y al sentir el movimiento del tren al arrancar instintivamente llevó sus manos a su estomago para proteger al niño que se encontraba dentro de ella.

Tras pensarlo un poco se decidió por abrir su bolso para sacar su celular. Lo mejor sería mandarle un mensaje a su madre diciéndole que ya estaba en el tren de camino a tomoeda. Rebuscó durante casi un minuto intentando encontrarlo ¿Por qué diablos tenía que guardar tantas cosas ahí adentro? Luego nunca encontraba nada… En cuanto localizó su celular y levantó la tapa se quedó con la mirada fija en la pequeña pantalla. Tenía una llamada perdida… ¿De Li?

Y también había un mensaje…

"Necesito hablar contigo"

¿Con ella? ¿De qué podría querer hablar Li Shaoran con ella? ¿Qué acaso tenía telepatía? ¡¿Se había enterado de que su aroma le había encantado y ahora le iba a echar en cara lo despreciables que eran sus pensamientos impuros?! ¡Oh dios!

Aun en contra de lo que su cerebro le mandaba, se apresuró a contestar el mensaje con un simple y atrevido "Te veo en el parque pingüino en una hora". Acto seguido cerró el celular sintiendo que su corazón comenzaba a latirle a prisa, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa…que pronto se borro de sus labios.

¿Cómo había podido quedar con alguien de esa manera? Diablos, su madre la mataría…o lo haría Touya primero si se enterara con quien había quedado, je…

Ahora que lo pensaba, luego de que él se fuera el día anterior no había podido aclararle a Touya que Shaoran no era quien la había dejado embarazada, que se había equivocado. No se lo había guardado porque no hubiera querido contar la verdad, claro que quiso aclararle todo y ordenarle que se disculpara con él, pero tras su retirada Touya se había largado diciendo que pasaría la noche en casa de Yukito… y todavía no había vuelto a casa.

Su padre y su madre le habían pedido que subiera a su habitación, por lo que tampoco había podido explicarles a ellos aquel error. Le hubiera gustado disculparse unas mil veces antes de hacerlo, pero se tragó sus disculpas estúpidas y subió a su habitación aguantando con fuerza las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir otra vez.

Luego de eso no había bajado a cenar, aunque quizá aquella fue la mejor decición, pues no creía que hubiera podido soportar tener que verlos durante la cena…

Al llegar a la estación se bajó del vagón sintiéndose un poco descompuesta. Ahora que lo pensaba, durante el viaje tampoco se había sentido muy bien…

Dejo de lado su ligero malestar y se encaminó al parque, que como quedaba a unas pocas cuadras de la estación no tardó en visualizar. Se sentó en un banco y miró su reloj, aún faltaban 15 minutos…

Apoyó su bolso a un lado y destino toda su atención al grupo de niños que jugaban en los columpios ¿Su hijo también lo haría? No, basta, no debía pensar en eso o comenzaría a atormentarse nuevamente con la nueva pregunta que perturbaba su mente: Su hijo, ¿Viviría?

Se mordió el labio aguantando las lágrimas, no podía llorar por algo como eso…al menos no aún. ¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer? ¿Tenía que abortar? ¡Diablos! ¡¿Qué era lo mejor?!

De pronto sintió unas punzadas en el abdomen que la hicieron contraerse de dolor… ¿Qué estaba pasando? Otra vez una nueva punzada se hizo presente, esta vez acompañada de un mareo que la desconcertó e hizo que tuviera que aferrarse el banco para poder mantenerse sentada. Miró alrededor para pedir ayuda, pero ¡No! ¡Los niños se estaban yendo! Alargó la mano hacia ellos e intentó gritarles algo, pero su garganta se había cerrado y no pudo hacer más que entreabrir los labios. Y de pronto, todo se puso negro…

**(Shaoran)**

"Te veo en el parque pingüino en una hora"

Diablos ¿Cómo había terminado cediendo a la tentación de intentar averiguar qué le escondía su compañera? Quizá las palabras de Eriol habían surtido el efecto que su amigo deseaba, y por eso se había decidido a preguntarle directamente a Sakura que le pasaba.

"Te veo en el parque…"

¿Pero no estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso tenía el derecho a meterse en asuntos ajenos? A él le sacaban de quicio las personas que lo hacían, lo admitía, pero esta vez había una buena razón…o quizás no tan buena, que importaba. De todas formas, podía usar de excusa que lo habían golpeado injustamente ¿no?

"Te veo…"

Comenzó a caminar mas a prisa, tenía deseos de volver a ver a Sakura; quería volver a verla y estar uno al lado del otro nuevamente. Oh… quizá estuviera siendo egoísta y desconsiderado ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Decir que no le había gustado sentir a su compañera de curso a su lado de esa manera sería una mentira. Sonrió para sí mismo al pensar qué diría ella si se enterara de sus pensamientos, ¿Cómo reaccionaría? Teniendo en cuenta su personalidad, quizá se sonrojaría y le daría vergüenza, o directamente saldría corriendo muerta de miedo, je… Lo que era seguro, es que fuera cual fuera su reacción él sería rechazado, después de todo, ella tenía novio.

_Tú eres mejor que ese enclenque _

Quizá, pero eso no importaba mucho en esta situación…

Probablemente hubiera seguido dándole vueltas al asunto de no ser porque acababa de llegar al parque pingüino.

Y porque acababa de ver algo que lo había dejado petrificado.

Sakura Kinomoto se encontraba desparramada en un banco, y un pequeño bolso marron, que debía de pertenecerla, estaba tirado en el suelo. Cualquier persona hubiera pensado que simplemente estaba dormida y no se hubiera puesto a inspeccionarla detalladamente, pero él no; no. Corrió hasta estar frente a ella con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, el pecho de la joven subía y bajaba y su rostro estaba empapado de sudor. Comenzó a agitarla, primero suavemente, y luego con más fuerza ¡mierda!

-¡Sakura!-Grito desesperado sin dejar de sacudirla ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¡¿Qué podía hacer?!

La castaña pareció darse cuenta de su presencia, pues lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos para luego mirarlo angustiada.

-Sha…-Comenzó a decir, pero cerró los ojos y su cuerpo se contrajo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se colgó el bolso de a chica en el hombro y la tomo en brazos. Debía llevarla al hospital cuanto antes. Salió del parque pingüino caminando lo mas rápido que podía y se encamino hacia el hospital, no era muy grande, pero no quedaba muy lejos y estaba seguro de que allí podrían hacer algo por ella.

Sentía como su pánico iba aumentando a medida que se acercaba al hospital, Sakura se aferraba a su pecho con fuerza y su respiración agitada era como recibir miles de puñaladas directo al corazón.

Entró al hospital con la chica en brazos y un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar. Estaba completamente aterrado y de seguro eso se le veía en la cara. Una enfermera de apresuro a acudir a su encuentro preocupada.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó a toda prisa, pero él no pudo responderle- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- insistió mirando a Sakura.

-Ella…no se…ayúdela- Logró decir entre respiraciones agitadas- ¡Por favor!

La joven se giró hacia atrás y avisó a unos enfermeros que acudieran en su ayuda. Los hombres tras mirar la escena de lejos se apresuraron a desaparecer tras una puerta y reaparecer con una camilla casi al instante.

Se acercaron a él y uno tomó en brazos a Sakura para recortarla en la camilla.

-¿Qué le sucede?- Preguntó apresurado mientras le tomaba el pulso.

-Yo…-¡Diablos! ¡No tenía idea!

-Cálmate y cuéntanos lo que paso- La enfermera le sonrió amablemente al tiempo que levantaba y bajaba las manos, quizá en señal de que respirara de forma mas pausada.

Se tomó unos segundos para llenar sus pulmones de aire y procesar lo que acababa de pasar.

-No lo se- dijo por fin mirá , no estoy seguro…Cuando llegué al parque ella ya estaba desparramada en el banco.

-¿Tiene algún antecedente médico de alguna enfermedad?- El enfermero, que ahora se encontraba revisando a prisa a Sakura, se había detenido a mirarlo.

-No…-De pronto creyó recordar algo importante-. Pero hace poco estuvo en el hospital por unos análisis…

El hombre asintió y luego de cruzar miradas con su compañero ambos desaparecieron con Sakura tras una puerta. Él quiso seguirlos, pero la enfermera apoyó una mano en su hombro y negó con la cabeza.

-Déjales hacer su trabajo, un médico vera a la chica.

Asintió. El corazón se oprimía más y más dentro de su pecho, y sus manos habían comenzado a sudar.

La mujer volvió a sonreírle y le indicó que fuera a tomar asiento. Él miró una ultima vez hacia al puerta y se alejo de allí para sentarse a esperar.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Él no era quien debía estar allí, preocupado, esperando a Sakura. La chica debía estar con su familia, pero él no se sabía el teléfono de su hogar, entonces… ¿Cómo iba a comunicárselos?

¡El bolso! ¡Cierto, lo había olvidado! Luego de disculparse mentalmente con su compañera rebuscó en el bolso su celular, si lo usaba, de seguro podría contactarse con su familia. Encontró un pequeño celular blanco dentro del bolso y buscó en la lista de contactos algún "mama" o "papa", pero no encontró ninguno. De seguro Sakura habría puesto los nombres de sus padres para evitar conflictos ¡Pero él no se los sabía! Siguió buscando algún nombre conocido hasta que se topó con uno: Touya.

_"¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana?!"_

No…quizás no fuera bueno que su hermano lo viera allí, pues de seguro lo golpearía.

_¿Pero por qué?_

Y él que sabía, la última vez lo había golpeado sin motivo, así que esta vez tampoco necesitaría uno.

_No lo creo._

Pues su cabeza podía creer lo que quisiera, él no había hecho nada para que lo golpearan, y de eso estaba completamente seguro.

Se mordió el labio inferir considerando las posibilidades de llamarlo e irse antes de que llegara; no quería llamar al tal Touya, pero sabía que debía hacerlo, después de todo era su hermano. ¡Que rabia! Él quería quedarse hasta que Sakura despertara, ¡y si realizaba la llamada tendría que irse!

Suspiró y continuó bajando por la lista de direcciones; esperaría todavía un poco más antes de llamarlo. De pronto se encontró con un nombre que le era conocido, Tomoyo Daidouji, ¡Su compañera de clases! Si no se equivocaba esa chica debía de ser la mejor amiga de Sakura; bien, la llamaría a ella.

El timbre de llamada sonó unas cuentas veces antes de que alguien contestara.

-¡Sakura!- Se escuchó la voz animada de Tomoyo al otro lado del auricular- Que alegría que llames ¿Cómo te fue? Vamos, cuéntame todo.

Tragó saliva antes de responder.

-Sakura está en el hospital- Dijo por fin con voz seria.

Del otro lado se escucho el sonido de algo caerse, y luego como alguien se apresuraba a cerrar la puerta.

-¿Quién eres?

-Está en el hospital que se encuentra cerca del parque pingüino.

-¿Li?

-La encontré tirada en un banco y la traje, la están atendiendo.

-¡Oh dios!- Gimió la joven- Espérame, ya mismo salgo para allá ¿Has llamado a su familia?

-No, aun no. No se el numero de su hogar…

-Bueno los llamaré yo en el camino, en unos 40 minutos ocmo mucho llegaré allí- Continuó apresurada; parecía estar corriendo por algún lugar ¿Sería su casa?

-Está bien, adiós.

- Y Li…

-¿m?

-¡Gracias!

La llamada se cortó luego de eso, y volvió a guardar el celular dentro del bolso café.

Pasó alrededor de media hora antes de que un medico se acercara a él, y antes de que se ubicara delante suyo él ya se había levantado y lo miraba expectante.

-¿Cómo esta?

-Ella está bien- Le comunicó el hombre con una sonrisa tranquila-. Y el bebé también.

-¿Eh?- Sintió que el aire se le acababa de un momento a otro, y tuvo que volver a tomar una gran bocanada antes de seguir hablando-. El…

-¿Eres su pareja?

Aguarden un momento, la conversación estaba yendo demasiado rápido como para que su cerebro pudiera comprender que era lo que pasaba. ¿Un bebe? ¿Acababa de decir un bebe?

¿Un bebe…de los de verdad?

Miró al hombre estupefacto, las palabras no le salían y la boca se le había secado súbitamente ¿Sakura embarazada? No, eso era imposible, de seguro se equivocaba de persona. El hombre pareció tomar su "no negación" como un sí, porque acto seguido señaló la puerta por donde antes se habían llevado a Sakura.

-Puedes verla ahora, ven por aquí- Continuó dándose vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

Él tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y siguió al hombre por unos largos pasillos hasta llegar frente a la puerta esperada. Todo su cuerpo temblaba frente a la puerta que lo separaba de la verdad. Ya no podía echarse atrás, quería…no,_ necesitaba _saber que era lo que estaba pasando. Trago pesado antes de abrirla y entró con pasos casi robóticos a la habitación.

Sakura estaba allí, sentada, y había se había volteado a verlos al sentir el ruido de la puerta al abrirse. Sus ojos esmeralda se abrieron de par en par al verlo, de seguro había olvidad que habían quedado en juntarse y que había sido él quien la había llevado al hospital. Sus mejillas níveas se colorearon de un tono rosáceo y sus manos estrujaron con fuerza las sabanas blancas, pero no desvió la mirada ni hizo ademan de moverse de su sitio.

-Solo ha sido un pico de presión, pero llámenme si pasa algo- Dijo el médico antes de irse por donde había venido, dejándolos completamente solos al cerrar tras de sí la puerta de la habitación.

Se acercó hasta estar frente ella, sin romper el contacto visual en ningún momento. Sakura lo miraba expectante; sus ojos esmeraldas transmitían una serenidad que a él en esos momentos le hacía mucha falta. Respiró hondo para ejecutar la estocada final.

-Sakura.

-¿Si?

-¿Estas embarazada?

-Sí…

* * *

**Hola! =D**

**¿Como andan? Espero que bien, y si no ¡Anímense! Que la vida se vive una sola ves! ;D**

**Bien, pasando a lo nuestro ¿Que les pareció el capi? Creo que me quedó algo largo...pero espero que no les haya molestado leer mas de lo habitual =P**

**yyy bueno, leyendo los reviews que me dejaron noté algo bastante interesante; parece que muchos se extrañaron por la manera en que actuó Kiyoshi, así que creo que daré un pequeña explicación al respecto =3**

**Verán, la cosa es que, como muchos creen, no lo voy a sacar de la historia ¿a que me refiero con esto? Que tiene un papel muy importante que irán descubriendo poco a poco (él es totalmente necesario para que nuestros protagonistas se unan ¡Ya van a ver a que me refiero! xD).**

**Ademas, el también es un ser humano ¿no? ¿Tan extraño les pareció que se preocupara por Sakura? Es su novia después de todo xD Aunque concuerdo con ustedes en que su actitud no es la mejor, es obvio que está más interesado por él mismo que por el bebe (si bien no lo dijo en palabras literales, hay cosas que hacen que esto se note; un ejemplo vendría a ser lo primero que le dice a Sakura: "¿Has pensado en lo que harás al respecto?" Quiero decir ¿Acaso fue Sakura la culpable de todo? Si mal no recuerdo se necesitan dos personas para crear una vida nueva… =/)**

**Pero bueno, pero van a tener que esperar un poquitito para que su relación se rompa completamente Claro que esto no quiere decir que vaya a estar saliendo constantemente en la historia, así que para las personas que me preguntan constantemente cuando va a aparecer kiyoshi, les respondo que no esperen que haga aparición en cada capítulo xD**

**Pero bueno, resumiendo, para los que todavía no entienden muy bien la personalidad de Kiyoshi, no se preocupen, ya se va a ir mostrando a medida que avance la historia y van a comprender el porqué de todas las cosas que dice y hace ;D**

**Y si quieren odiarlo, solo les digo que ya van a tener tiempo para eso xP **

**Bien, me hice la super explicación ¿Ahora entendieron bien? Porque no coy a repetirla xD**

**Y ahora a lo que mas me gusta: Responder sus reviews! *O***

**anaiza18: **Hi!~

Jaja supongo que si, quizás Eriol intuyó que si hay algo raro, y no es algo que le hubiera gustado saber a Shaoran (Aunque ya se entero xD)

Jaja, eso creo yo también, él parece ya haber decidido que no quiere al bebe. Y con respecto a su actitud hacia Saku, si bien todavía es incomprensible espero que la explicación que deje arriba te haya servido para seguir aguantando hasta que se entienda mas =P (Aunque, según mi opinión, él se preocupa por Sakura...a su manera xD)

Bueno, espero que te halla gustado el capi y vuelvas a dejarme tu opinión ^^

**melu-chan**: Jaja que alegria que te encante tanto! xP

Y bueno, ya dejé una explicación arriba con respecto a lo segundo, espero que sea suficiente par a entender un poco mejor la situación ^^ (aunque si tenes alguna duda que no conlleve hacer ningún spoiler de la historia, podes planteármela y te voy a responder xD)

Jeje ojala te haya gustado este capi también y me dejes un review con tu opinión ^^

**LyS Cosmo**: hola ^^

Jeje bueno, he aquí otro capitulo para seguir descubriendo los misterios, y parece que a Shaoran le acaba de caer una bomba! xD

Espero tu review también en este capi! ^^

**Massygut**: Jaja si Shaoran es un amor w

Con respecto a Kiyoshi, no te preocupes, ay se ira viendo como es realmente (igual, arriba deje un mensaje para todas las personas que como vos no terminan de comprenderlo, así que espero te haya ayudado en algo =P)

Y bueno, espero que esta vez también me dejes un review con tu opinión! ;3

**Song-DaeK**: Jajaj bueno, he aquí la tan ansiada continuación! x3

Y quien no se enamoraría de Shaonran! Es de lso que los ves durante un segundo y ya quedaste flechada para toda la vida jajajaj xD

Me alegro que te guste mi fic, y claro! Shaonra siempre va a estar al lado de Saku! ^^

Mmm con respecto a eso, mejor no acoto nada, porque si fuera por mi quiero que Shaoran se haga cargo de mi futuro hijooo (?) xD

jaja bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capi, y me hagas saber tus comentarios al respecto ^^

**karo07**: Jaja noo de nada, es un placer (? (Que educada que soy, por dios xD)

Y si, Eriol pareció intuir por donde iban las cosas jaja, pero la advertencia al final no funcionó xD

Ojala te haya gustado el capi y me dejes otro review, y si no te gusto, también espero otro review (?

**Hina fire**: Jeje me da curiosidad saber que fue lo que captaste, pero me alegra que alguien al menos se haya fijado en mi comentario sobre las indirectas que les tiré (comienzo a creer que nadie lee lo que escribo al final Dx), aunque creo que igual cuando sucede "algo" que tiene que ver con una de als indirectas creo que a todos les va a dar un paro cardíaco y me van a querer asesinar, pero bueno, que le voy a hacer, soy demasiado vil (?) xD

jaja en serio? Bueno, supongo que sí, a mi también me gusta que os chicos sean mas o menos así xD (Claro que podría enamorarme d alguien cuya personalidad es el otro extremo, en el amor uno nunca sabe que va a pasar xD). Y en realidad, si te cuanto algo que no tiene nada que ver, te digo que Kiyoshi es uno de lso personajes principales de una novela que estoy escribiendo, y estoy totalmente enamorada de él w (Aunque en este fic sea algo crual con lo del bebe, siando que ademas ya tiene una pareja destinada en mi novela D: )

Mmm buena pregunta...¿Cada cuanto actualizo? Dejame pensar... Usualmente tengo ganas de actualizar una vez por semana, pero aveces me atraso y puedo llegar a tardar dos...(tengo un fic, que esta en stand by, en el que podía pasarme dos mese sin actualizar. Si, lo sé soy una hija de puta, pero en este fic no voy a hacerlo, asi que no te preocupes xD)

Así que supongo que la respuesta final seria una vez por semana aproximadamente =3 (Y si llego a tener mucha inspiración, puede que dos xD)

Y bueno, espero que este capi te haya gustado y me dejes otro review ¡Amo los reviews largos! x3

**lirio23miriel17**: Jaja no te preocupes, todos tenemos problemas! Me alegra saber que te gusto! ^^

¿Kiyoshi se parece a Yue? wow eso no lo había pensado, pero supongo que la personalidad es parecida =P

Jajaj parece que alguien estuvo atenta a las indirectas que mandé! *O*

Si, Eriol obviamente intuyo que ahí había algo raro, pero quizá te sorprenda cuento te enteres la causa de esa extraña mirada! Y por eso mismo te voy a hacer una petición a futuro: No me decapites cuando te enteres (?

Con respecto a lo otro respondo: Exacto! Sakura menciono que Kiyoshi nunca era cariñoso! Muchos no entienden el porqué de su actitud medio cariñosa hacia Saku, pero yo voy lanzando pequeñas indirectas para que comprendan que no es alguien sin corazón, pero que esta actuando muuuy extraño (Si no ¿Porque Sakura se sorprendería de un simple beso en la frente?)

Jaja no conozco las historias de las que hablas, pero el nombre me parece bonito ;3

Y bueno, para ir terminando espero que te haya gustado este capi y cuando tengas tiempo me dejes un review ^^

**Aqiu terminamos por hoy! *w***

**En realidad, había dos reviews mas que podría haber contestado, pero oigan, ¿que puedo contestarle a alguien que solo puse "HI" y a alguien que pidió otro capi? D: **

**Osea, no espero que me escriban un libro dejando su opinion, pero me gustaria que me dijeran que les parece la historia...**

**En un principio pensé en contestarles, pero después me dije que no hacia falta, porque no habían comentado nada acerca de la historia...Pero aun así, sepan que lei ambos reviews y que espero que les haya gustado el capi! ^^**

**Y terminando con mi despedida solo me queda decirles a todos: Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! =D**

**Maitechu se despide!~**


	10. Capítulo 10

**(Shaoran)**

Un café. Lo único que realmente necesitaba en ese momento era un café bien amargo que lograra hacer reaccionar a su organismo.

"_¿Estas embarazada?_

_Si…"_

¿Embarazada? Las palabras aún no le entraban en la cabeza. Siempre había pensado que el nacimiento de un bebe era algo que debía de alegrar la vida de las personas, pero…

"_Si…"_

¿Por qué a él no le alegraba haber oído algo como eso?

¿Por qué no creía que el embarazo adolecente fuera algo bueno? ¿Porque las únicas veces que había estado frente a una embarazada le había parecido que sufrían?

Sakura, Meling… ¿Por qué debían sufrir?

"_¿Estas embarazada?"_

Si… sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero…

Aquello no le entraba en la cabeza ¿Sakura embarazada? ¡Pero si acababa e cumplir los 17 años!

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, sintiendo su cuerpo pesado y tenso; sería mejor que se tomara ese café rápido, antes de que no pudiera moverse. Buscó con los pies sus zapatos, y al no encontrarlos decidió que caminaría descalzo hasta la cocina.

A medida que avanzaba fue encendiendo las luces ¿Cuándo había anochecido de vuelta? Lo único que recordaba era que el día anterior había vuelto del hospital hacía la hora de la cena, pero no había comido nada y se había ido directamente a la cama… y ahí se había quedado hasta ese momento.

Y sí, escucharon bien, había pasado un día entero recostado en una maldita cama…

Abrió la alacena y tomó el sobre de café instantáneo que había comprado el fin de semana anterior y aún no había abierto, luego sacó una taza del lavadero y tras enjuagarla metió una cuchara en el sobre de café y sacó un poco para tirarlo en ella. Los pequeños granos de café triturados cayeron rápidamente hasta el fondo, dejando a su paso un polvo del mismo color que su cabello, chocolate. Quizá debería comer también un poco de chocolate para sentir algo dulce en su boca…

Le gustaba su color de cabello ¿Se debía eso a su gusto por el chocolate?

Ahora que lo pensaba, Sakura también tenía un color de cabello parecido al suyo, pero notablemente más claro… ¿Cómo podría llamarlo?... ¿Chocolate con leche? Sinceramente prefería el amargo, pero un chocolate siempre era bien recibido por su paladar.

Bueno, no es que fuera a comerse, literalmente, el cabello de Sakura. Admitía que a veces tenía unos gustos un tanto extraños, pero no hasta el punto de comer cabello simplemente porque le gusta su color ¿No sería horrible comer cabello? Es que ¿Se imaginan sentir tantos hilos pequeños pasando por sus gargantas? ¡Puaj!

Aunque ayer no se había fijado en su cabello, si se ponía a pensar en ello…

Apretó los puños intentando contenerse. Ayer nuevamente había ido de allí sin hacer nada ¡¿Por qué mierda tenía que ser así?! ¡¿Por qué se había asustado tanto al escucharla decir…?!

Golpeó la repisa en un súbito ataque de furia ¿¡Por qué?! ¿¡Acaso tenía un imán para atraer este tipo de cosas hacia él?!

Lo peor era que Sakura había intentado decirle algo más cuando de pronto su amiga había entrado corriendo a abrazarla ¿Iba a explicarse? No había podido sacarse de la cabeza aquel último instante… ¿Qué había querido decirle?

Quién sabe, quizá si se hubiera quedado un poco más no se estaría rompiendo la cabeza con preguntas…

El sonido del microondas anunciando que había terminado de calentar su bebida lo devolvió a la realidad ¿Cuándo había puesto al café a calentar? Bueno, no importaba mucho. Tomó la taza y caminó unos pasos hasta la mesa de madera para sentarse a beber. El líquido amargo pero cálido lo relajó un poco, y apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

Si analizaba las cosas con calma, no estaba seguro de que hubiera sido una mejor opción quedarse; en el estado en el que estaba ayer era muy probable…era muy probable que él hubiera…

No, no quería imaginarse gritándole de esa manera a la pobre chica. No podría perdonarse a si mismo perder los estribos de esa manera solo porque no sabía reaccionar de otra manera cuando su estabilidad mental se veía amenazada.

Y hablando de estabilidades mentales amenazadas y arrepentimientos… todavía no podía perdonarse a sí mismo por su reacción un año atrás en aquella ocasión, cuando el embarazo imprevisto de su prima y todos los problemas que aquello conllevó lo superaban por completo…

"_¡Shaoran! ¡Ayúdame!_

_¡Basta Meiling!"_

Le había gritado a Meiling en aquella ocasión y le había obligado a irse. No había podido olvidar los ojos llorosos de su prima, suplicándole su perdón y rogándole por su ayuda.

¿Y él que había hecho? La había echado sin siquiera escucharla. ¿Es eso lo que un hombre decente haría? No, eso solo podría hacerlo un completo idiota ¿Y saben qué? Las palabras Shaoran e idiota se complementaban muy bien.

Suspiró, recordando su encuentro con la castaña la última vez en el parque. Aquel día había consolado a Sakura luego de habérsela encontrado casi al borde de la desesperación. Ahora que estaba al tanto de la situación, probablemente hubiera tenido una pelea con su familia, lo cual explicaría muchas cosas.

Pero…

No podía describir cuanto le había dolido verla desea manera.

Nunca antes había visto a Sakura llorar de esa manera. Aquello lo había desconcertado por completo. Era la segunda vez que veía a alguien llorar de esa manera… ¿Por qué ambas estaban sufriendo? Sakura, Meiling… ¿Por qué sufrían? ¡Si se suponía que un bebe debía traer felicidad a una familia!

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba…su nacimiento tampoco había traído mucha felicidad a su familia…

Quizás debido a eso él tenía un imán a nacimientos desafortunados…

¿Desafortunados?

No, esa no era la palabra correcta…un nacimiento nunca es desafortunado.

"_Shaoran…_

_Lo sé._

_Pero…Shaoran escúchame._

_No quiero hacerlo Meiling."_

Tsh… ¿Por qué no le había dicho eso mismo aquella vez a Meiling? ¿Por qué no la había felicitado y le había dicho que un bebe era una bendición, en vez de alejarse de ella de esa manera tan cruel?

Sonrió. No podía ser un ser más despreciable ¿cierto?

El último trago de café se sintió como el último día de vida de alguien que sabía que iba a morir…de alguien que sabía que iba a morir tan bien como sabía que no había _vivido_.

Y él no había vivido… Claro que eso no significa que fuera un muerto viviente. Su corazón bombeaba sangre a todo su cuerpo; él "vivía" si hablamos en el sentido estricto de la palabra.

¿Pero que era la vida si uno no la disfrutaba? ¿Acaso alguna vez había sentido que "vivía"? No, siempre se había sentido encerrado y manipulado, sin posibilidad alguna de disfrutar la vida.

¿Moriría arrepintiéndose de toda su vida?

"Arrepentirse es para idiotas" ¿Quién había dicho esa frase? Porque parecía que hubiese sido creada especialmente para él.

Pero él no quería vivir arrepintiéndose.

_¡Entonces párate y vive!_

Ja, es fácil decirlo, pero hacerlo es otra historia. Se supone que la gente tiene un motor que lo impulsa a vivir la vida… ¿Y el suyo? ¿Cuál era su motor para vivir?

¿Realmente tenía un motor?

_¿No estás preocupado por Sakura?_

-Sakura…

_¿No quieres saber qué es exactamente lo que sientes por ella? ¿Te asusta acercarte a ella?_

No, no le asustaba en absoluto. Más bien, había estado toda la noche debatiéndose entre ir nuevamente al hospital o quedarse allí. Deseaba verla de nuevo, escucharla, abrazarla…

¡Quería saber que mierda era esta sensación tan extraña que tenía cada vez que pensaba en ella!

_¡Pues ve y quítate todas tus dudas de una vez por todas! _

Como si de pronto la silla quemara se levanto de un salto y se apresuró a dejar la taza en el lavadero. Acto seguido tomó sus llaves y salió disparado hacia la puerta. Iría a verla, ya no podía seguir sentado como si nada pasase; no iba a cometer el mismo error por segunda vez.

**(Sakura)**

Dejó la bata en la cama y suspiró. Realmente no quería irse del hospital; desde al día anterior había estado preguntándose una y otra vez que era lo que hubiera pasado si Shaoran no la hubiera encontrado en ese momento. Estaba aterrada de la simple idea de que nuevamente pudiera pasare algo así, y no hubiera nadie cerca para ayudarla…

¿Qué haría si sucedía algo así de vuelta?

Shaoran… Todo se lo debía a él. Ya era la segunda vez que la ayudaba, y nuevamente se sentía en deuda con él.

Se sentó en la camilla y tomó su bolso para sacar de él su celular. Quería agradecerle por sus cuidados; y, quizás, invitarlo a tomar algo.

Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Si, le invitaría a tomar algo como agradecimiento; después de todo él había sido muy bueno con ella, y debía agradecérselo apropiadamente.

Agitó las piernas mientras pensaba que clase de respuesta recibiría de parte del joven: "Claro, tenía ganas de verte ¿Dónde " o "Me alegra que me hayas invitado, nos vemos allá" o quizás sería mejor un "Tenía tantas ganas de verte que no puedo explicarte la alegría que siento al recibir tu mensaje"

Con una sonrisa que de pronto había alcanzado el tamaño de una casa abrió el celular y buscó su número.

Pero en cuanto estuvo frente a frente con el bendito numero, su cuerpo dejó de responderle.

"_¿Estas embarazada?"_

Le había respondido sin pensarlo, y ni siquiera había obtenido una respuesta de su parte. ¿Y si se había enojado con ella? Había desaparecido tan repentinamente que no le dio tiempo a decir nada más.

¡¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?! ¡Si no mandaba el mensaje nunca recibiría si preciosa respuesta! ¡Pero cavia la posibilidad de que tampoco la recibiera si él se había molestado con ella! ¡Si no mandaba el mensaje no podría agradecerle y explicarle…!

_¿Explicarle qué?_

No estaba segura de la razón, pero quería darle un millón de explicaciones sobre su embarazo. Quería pedirle perdón, aunque no había ninguna razón para hacerlo; deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que él estuviera de acuerdo con su embarazo, que lo aceptara…

-¿Ya estas lista?

Aquella voz hizo que se sobresaltara; y se giró, casi asustada, para encontrarse ante la delgada y esbelta figura de su mejor amiga.

Metió el celular en el bolso y volvió a pararse.

-Sí.

-¿Estás bien?

-Solo pensaba en algunas coas sin importancia y no te escuche entrar-dijo con una sonrisa mientras se colgaba el bolso café en el hombro.

Y ahí estaba de vuelta aquella sonrisa acusadora y llena de curiosidad de su amiga, que le decía que no iba a poder esconderle nada. Tomoyo se acercó a ella hasta que sus rostros se vieron separados tan solo por unos pocos centímetros, los suficientes paraqué sus narices no llegaran a rozarse.

-¿Y qué tipo de cosas sin importancia hacen que mi mejor amiga se quede embobada mirando la pantalla del celular, si puede saberse?

-Tomoyo- se quejó separándose de ella con un leve sonrojo en el rostro-. Yo solo pensaba que debía invitar a Shaoran a tomar algo para agradecerle que me haya ayudado…

Y en ese momento hizo su espectacular aparición el "hmmm" tan característico de la joven, que logró que su nerviosismo se disparase hacia el cielo.

¿Tan mal estaba querer invitarlo a tomar un café? ¿Se estaba perdiendo e algo?

-¿Y desde cuando agradeces a las personas invitándolas a tomar algo?

-Es que… mirada satisfecha de su amiga la dio entender que no podía seguir evadiendo sus preguntas-. Él fue bueno conmigo sin saber nada del embarazo… y quería agradecerle por eso. Y también explicarle.

Los ojos de su amiga se abrieron de par en par, y tardó unos segundos en escuchar una respuesta.

-¿Planeas decírselo? ¿Estás segura?

-Sí. Creo que él entenderá; después de todo, ya sabe que estoy embarazada…-acarició su vientre dulcemente mientras sonreía.

Su amiga se atraganto de pronto y tuvo que aclararse la garganta para hablar.

-¿Qué sabe qué?- Tomoyo parecía completamente confundida- ¿Desde cuándo?

-Ayer me lo preguntó. Ya no podía seguir escondiéndoselo después de eso.

-¿Y cómo reacciono? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-. Parecía ser que su respuesta había ayudado q que la curiosidad insaciable de Tomoyo volviera otra vez. La miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y toda su atención se centraba en su respuesta. Aquella atención la ponía nerviosa…

-Pues luego de eso llegaste tú, y él desapareció.

-¿Se fue sin contestarte nada? ¿¡Nada?!

Asintió con la cabeza, desanimada. ¿Por qué se había ido así sin más? Aun en contra de su voluntad le sonrió a su amiga en señal de que no le diera una importancia innecesaria al asunto; aunque de hecho ella ya se la estaba dando. Su sonrisa no debió resultar muy convincente, pues la joven hizo una mueca exagerada de disgusto al tiempo que llevaba el dorso de su mano hacia su frente.

-¡Qué desconsiderado!

-No creo; quizás solo estaba demasiado sorprendido… o se molestó conmigo.

-Aún si le hubiera molestado, ¡debería de haberte gritado siquiera! ¿Qué se fue sin decir nada? Que maleducado.

No pudo evitar reír a causa de aquellas muecas tan graciosas que hacía Tomoyo. Era obvio que estaba exagerando apropósito para levantarle el ánimo, y el simple hecho de que intentara hacerlo ya producía el efecto deseado en su estado de animo.

-Pero no importa, he decidido que no voy a invitarlo. Creo que hacerlo sería algo muy extraño después de lo de ayer.

-¡Oh no, claro que no! Tú vas a llamarlo y te reunirás con él. Mereces que te dé una excusa válida para explicar su actitud.

-Bueno, supongo que sí.

-Tu mama está afuera esperándonos, deberíamos salir ya- Dijo de pronto la joven dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Se apresuró a seguirla cuando vio que salía por la puerta, y se dirigieron juntas al lugar donde las esperaba Nadeshiko.

-¿Volvemos a casa?- Propuso la mujer en cuanto ellas estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para oírla, y tras dedicarle una sonrisa a su hija le extendió un pequeño paquete-. He comprado pastel, te ayudará con el tema de la presión.

-Se va a volver gorda si comienzas a comprarle pastel todos los días- De pronto vieron aparecer a Touya saliendo del hospital.

-¿Cómo que voy a engordar?- Se quejó ella, lo cual causó que su hermano le sonriera por un instante.

Pero luego, como si de pronto se hubiera acordado de la situación de su hermana, desvió la mirada. El ambiente comenzó a ponerse tenso y la sonrisa de su madre desapareció completamente de su rostro.

-Touya…-Comenzó la mujer, pero ella no iba a permitir que su hermano fuera regañado por su culpa, ya que su razón para odiarla era totalmente válida.

-Está bien mama. Pero lo siento, tengo planes para esta tarde.

-¿Pales?- Nadeshiko pareció ponerse súbitamente pálida- ¡Pero si acabas de salir del hospital!

Transcurrieron unos segundos de incertidumbre que le parecieron interminables. No sabía que excusa podría inventar, y su nerviosismo aumentaba a medida que el tiempo avanzaba.

La mirada de odio que Touya apuntaba detrás suyo le advirtió que algo andaba mal, y al seguir su rumbo se encontró con el rostro de Shaoran, a solo unos metros de ella. El castaño parecía no haberlos visto debido a que estaban detrás de una columna, y era obvio que no había esperado encontrarse a su madre y a su hermano allí.

-Gracias por haber ayudado a Sakura ayer- Dijo su madre inclinándose hacia él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Las palabras salieron sin pensarlas. Estaba feliz de verlo allí, pero había algo que hacía que quisiera salir corriendo para alejarse de él lo más que pudiera.

Shaoran se acercó a ella. Sus ojos miel parecían brillar más de lo normal, y sus mejillas estaban coloradas ¿Habría venido corriendo? Sonrió ante la idea de que así fuera.

-Venía a hablar contigo.- Sus palabras fueron algo cortantes, pero la sonrisa que le dedicó al final de la frase logró sacarle una sonrisa.

El venía a hablar con ella…

¿Podía mejorar su suerte?

-No lo creo.

Quizá había hablado demasiado rápido. Touya se acercó a él, amenazante; pero Shaoran no se movió, si no que le devolvió la amenaza con una mirada escalofriante.

-Voy a hablar con ella- Dictaminó.

Ya se había hecho a la idea de que tendría que resignarse a su tan deseada charla con Shaoran, pero antes de que pudiera intervenir Tomoyo hablo primero.

-Bueno bueno, creo que deberíamos dejarlos hablar en privado. Después de todo, esto les concierne a ambos.-Dijo con una sonrisa suave en su rostro.

Su madre dudó unos instantes, pero luego asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa. Touya, en cambio, se giró y se marchó por donde había venido.

-Tomoyo…

-Luego me lo agradeces- Le interrumpió con una sonrisa acompañada de un guiño de ojo.

¿Qué haría ella sin Tomoyo? Una y otra vez su amiga la salvaba de los problemas. Muchas veces se había preguntado si estaba bien depender tanto de ella, pero eso no importaba en ese momento…

Se dio vuelta y tomó la mano de Shaoran para instarlo a caminar. Él pareció darse cuenta de que quería irse de allí cuanto antes, pues comenzó a caminar cada vez mas rápido, hasta que se hallaron corriendo a todo lo que sus cuerpos les permitían.

Tardaron varias cuadras en detenerse para intentar recuperar el aliento. El rostro de Shaoran estaba cubierto de sudor y respiraba de forma agitada y sin pausas.

-Ayer…te fuiste- Dijo entre bocanadas de aire.

-Lo siento.- La voz del castaño la calmaba.

Se giró para mirarlo, y se dio cuenta de que el también lo hacía. Era una sensación extraña, sus ojos la animaban a acercarse más y más a él, como si la llamasen. Todo lo que se hallaba a su alrededor se había esfumado, y solo podía prestarle atención a aquellos dos óvalos dorados, los cuales también parecían estar prestándole atención solo a ella.

Comenzó a recorrer su rostro, hasta llegar a sus labios, entreabiertos. Quería acercarse más, ver si aquellos labios podían ser tan comestibles como aparentaban a simple vista. ¿Cómo sería su sabor?

Se fueron acercando cada vez más, hasta que entre sus bocas no quedó más que una capa de aire de uno o dos centímetros como mucho. Podía sentir su respiración, agitada, caliente, contra su rostro. Sus labios, entreabiertos, parecían gritar por los suyos.

Sabía que debía detenerse, alejarse de allí en ese instante, o haría algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría.

Pero no pudo hacerlo. Como si de un acuerdo silencioso se tratase, ambos condujeron sus bocas hacia adelante, juntándolas en un cálido beso que los trasladó muy lejos de allí. Ya no existía nada más que ellos. Sus bocas, deseosas de más, comenzaron a moverse, hacia un lado, hacia otro, mordisqueándose; intentando demostrarse una a otra el deseo de estar por siempre unidas, de nunca separarse. Parecían estar hechas para estar juntas, y parecían querer demostrarlo con todo su ser.

¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? No lo sabía, pero era la cosa más gratificante que había hecho en toda su vida.

* * *

**Con casi un mes de retraso, salgo de la oscuridad para traerles a la luz el nuevo capitulo de mi fic ^w^**

**Mil disculpas por tardar tanto en subir este capítulo! Si bien tenía algunas ideas se me hizo una laguna mental y no podía escribir nada! D:**

**Y eso, sumado a mis innumerables trabajos y al parcial de historia del arte, no me permitieron continuar la historia… TwT**

**Pero no me van a decir que la espera no valió la pena! ;3**

**Admito que tardé un poco en profundizar la relación, pero desde ahora todo se va a volver mucho más emocionante ¡Y no me refiero solo a la relación de nuestros protagonistas!**

**Es más, en el próximo capítulo van a empezar a aparecer otros temas que ya venía dejando de lado (y voy a dar algunas pistas mas sobre la otra cosa que de seguro conllevara mi sentencia de muerte…)**

**Pero bueno, para la próxima prometo no tardar tanto (¡Es una promesa hecha con el dedo meñique, así que estoy diciendo la verdad! xD)**

**Y ahora…paso a contestar reviews! *O***

**isabel20: Muchas gracias! ^^**

Me alegra que hayas escrito un comentario tan extenso! xP (jaja solo bromeo)

**anaiza18:** Jaja si, por fin se enteró pobresito xP

Y bueno, quizá todavía continué agobiando a la pobre Saku un poquitin mas, pero es con fines medicinales del amor! (?) xD

**LyS Cosmo:** Me alegra oír que te emocionó! (Y espero que el final de este capi haya surtido el mismo efecto! xD)

**feruzii**: Jaja bueno, tenes algunas dudas muy interesantes. Es cierto que Shao tiene algunos prejuicios contra el embarazo adolescente pero cero que después de esto ultimo le va a costar un poquito alejarse! xD**  
**

No puedo asegurar que no se molestara nunca, pero después de leer este capi creo que se entiende bien su posición =3 (Después de todo, el solo quiere que no sufran, sus razones para estar confundido son buenas nwn)

**Elfenixenlasllamas**: Hola! ^^

Ps, lo normal, pateandote en el trasero cuando le place (?)

Siii ya se entero! W

Mmmm como no quiero hacerte spoiler, colo te diré que Shao es un buen muchacho! ^w^(Jaja hablaba como una vieja xD)

jajaj bueno, me alegra saber eso, porque este también me quedó algo larguito xP

Y lamento haber tardado tanto en colocar este capi, pero prometo no tardar tanto para el siguiente! ^^

jaj no te preocupes, que Kiyoshi la seguirá por siempre como un fantasma buuh~~~(?) xD

Na, hablando en serio, le tengo un plan preparado para el sólito, así que espéralo pronto xP

**lirio23miriel17**:Jaja soy la maldad personificada (?

Sii me pareció super tierno poner eso w

Bueno, la mirada de Eriol es muy importante, y te aseguro que por mas que te rompas la cabeza pensando es muy poco probable que se te ocurra lo que en verdad significa esa mirada... Pero si todavía queres saberlo, te sugiero que leas bien esas la conversación que tuvo con Shaoran, que pro ahí hay otra pista...

Jajaj mori de risa leyendo esa parte del comentario, ya veo a las fuerzas armadas entrando a mi casa para arrestarme por mi maldad exesiva (?) xD

mmmm no, tomatazos no, prefiero lechugas (?)

jaja espero que te haya gustado el capi (¡Y el beso! ¡Espero que te haya gustado el beso! xD)

**nadeshikolee**: Hola! Me alegra que te gusta mi historia ^^

Bueno no se si Shaoran ayudó mucho a Sakura con el embarazo en este capitulo, pero que lograron una conexión, eso seguro xD

Jajaj espero que te haya gustado el capi ;D

**Endri Li-Tsukiyomi**: Hola! =D

Me alegra oir que te este gustando la historia, y no te preocupes, que después de este capitulo creo que quedó suficientemente claro de quien está enamorada Sakura xP

Y ovbio que tiene que hacerse responsable, si ya metio la pata, que la meta hasta el fondo (?

Con respecto a Kiyoshi, creo que lo repetí muchísimas veces, pero una mas o una menos no hacen la diferencia xD

No va a desaparecer de la historia, si eso es lo que esperas, pero te aseguro que no vas a tener que preocuparte por el demasiado x3

Jajaj sii es un tierno Shao "¿Un bebe? ¿De los de verdad? " Me encanta cuando dice eso, me dan ganas de apachurrarlo todo w

Y bueno, que alivio que no te preocupe que sean algo largos, porque este también me quedó larguto x3 (Y el próximo creo que tambien me va a quedar mas o menos así xP)

Espero que te haya gustado el capi y me dejes un review! ;)

**Massygut**: Jaja si le cayó la bomba! xD

Pero ya ves que no fue tan malo haberse enterado...w

**melu-chan**: Lo deje ahí porque estoy haciendo puntos para ganarme el diploma de la maldad muajaja! (?) xD

jeje sí, creo que en este capi ya quedó claro que "They belong toghether" xD

Y en respuesta a tu pregunta te digo: ¡Seguí leyendo para enterarte! ;)

**Bueeeeno, y hasta quí por hoy! ^w^**

**Si me falto alguien me dicen, pero creo que respondí todos =3**

**Y sin mas que decir, nos vemos la próxima!~**


	11. Capítulo 11

**(Shaoran)**

Se separaron cuando la falta de aire en sus pulmones se hizo presente. Se miraban atónitos, como si no comprendieron que era lo que acababa de suceder. Querían más, pero su sentido común parecía ganarle al deseo de volver a chocar sus labios otra vez.

Miró a Sakura, que desvió la mirada en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron, avergonzada.

¡¿Qué había hecho?!

Como había podido… ¡Besarla de esa manera! Se había tirado sobre sus labios como si su vida dependiera de ello, y era tan maldito que ni siquiera se sentía avergonzado ¡Ni un poco!

-Lo lamento…- no lo lamentaba, obviamente, pero su estricta educación lo obligaba a disculparse por haber hecho tal cosa sin permiso.

La castaña no lo miró. Sus mejillas habían adquirido un tono rojizo muy bonito, pero ella parecía querer tapárselas con sus manos para que no lo notara.

-No…-comenzó a decir apenada-. Yo lo siento, no pensaba lo que hacía…

Sintió el repentino impulso de negar con la cabeza, y así lo hizo.

-No tienes porqué disculparte.

-¡Claro que sí!-exclamó de pronto mirándolo con vergüenza, pero a los ojos-. Por mi culpa la has pasado muy mal. Touya te ha pegado sin razón, y a mis padres no les agradas, y hasta has tenido que encargarte de mí… ¡todo por mi culpa! Fui muy descuidada y…

-Está bien…

-¡No está bien!-agitó la cabeza mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir. Él se giró para ver si alguien más los miraba, pero había apenas una personas caminando por la calle, y nadie les prestaba atención- Solo estaba pensando en mi misma, yo…en verdad lo lamento…

Diablos, estaba llorando… ¡Estaba llorando! ¿Por su culpa? Ohh dios no… se ponía demasiado nervioso cuando veía a una chica llorar… Y es que ¡No tenía idea de que se suponía que hiciera en este tipo de situaciones!

Se acercó a ella, con un nerviosismo que seguramente podía notarse a simple vista, y le secó con los dedos las lágrimas.

-No te disculpes. Y tampoco llores ¿Quieres? No me gusta que lo hagas- quizá había sonado demasiado duro, pero es que realmente no sabía que más decir…Aun así, ella asintió y se secó sus lagrimas-. La razón por la que vine a verte no es para culparte de nada, quiero que me expliques…sobre tu embarazo.

Sakura lo miró y sonrió, lo cual le pareció algo extraño. La joven miró hacia los dos lados y luego se volvió hacia él.

-Supongo que no tengo más opción ¿cierto?- dijo lentamente, tanteando el terreno.

-así es.

-Te explicaré todo- dijo dándose media vuelta luego de un gran suspiro-. Primero, busquemos algún lugar para hablar…

Cierto, debía haber supuesto que hablar de un tema como ese no sería fácil para una chica ¡Que tonto!

-Claro… ¿Dónde quieres ir?-preguntó, intentando que su voz no temblara.

Había estado deseando esta oportunidad desde que se había dado cuenta de que había algo extraño en esa chica, y ahora que podría recibir por fin una explicación completa del asunto, su cuerpo parecía no responderle bien. Pero gracias a dios Sakura no pareció notarlo, porque volvió a sonreírle al tiempo que señalaba con el dedo hacía una dirección. Dirección que él no veía por estar totalmente enfrascado en sus ojos esmeralda.

-¿Por qué no vamos al Parque Pingüino? A esta hora dudo que haya nadie, y es un lugar muy tranquilo y solitario a estar horas- la palabras de Sakura lo devolvieron a la realidad, y asintió con la cabeza.

-Como quieras…

Se dirigieron al Parque Pingüino en silencio. No eran muchas cuadras, así que tampoco tardaron tanto tiempo en llegar.

Y en todo ese tiempo, él se había imaginado unas 20 reacciones distintas que podría hacer luego de escuchar la historia de su compañera. Quería reaccionar de la mejor manera posible, y no dejaría que esta vez su estupidez venciera sobre su inteligencia como había hecho un año atrás.

Se sentaron en el banco donde un día atrás había encontrado a Sakura semiinconsciente. Todavía recordaba como so corazón había amenazado con detenerse en cuando la había visto allí, desparramada sobre el banco y respirando agitadamente.

Dicen que aún cuando por más que tu vista este fija en un punto, tu cerebro siempre se encuentra atento a todo lo que se halla a tu alrededor. Quizás fue eso lo que le hizo voltearse hacia su derecha de improvisto.

Al otro lado de la calle, casi en la esquina contraria a la que se encontraban, podía distinguir dos figuras en medio de la oscuridad. Una de esas figuras la reconoció al instante, pero… ¿Eriol? ¿Por qué se hallaba él allí?

Agudizó su vista lo más que pudo, pero no podía distinguir el rostro de su amigo en la oscuridad. Parecía que discutía con su acompañante, valla uno a saber por qué, ni quién era ese acompañante…pues no podía reconocer al hombre con el que se encontraba.

-¿Li?- La voz preocupada de Sakura logró captar su atención- ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada… ¿No crees que está un poco oscuro?

Ella se giró hacia donde él había vuelto a mirar y luego suspiró resignada.

-Si…la luz de esa esquina lleva rota casi un mes…es indignante que todavía no la hayan reemplazado ¿No crees?- era obvio que intentaba retrasar la explicación hablando de otra cosa, pero extrañamente aquello no le importo demasiado.

-Si…-respondió sin dejar de mirar hacia el lugar.

Parecía ser que la discusión había aumentado la intensidad, y podía escuchar a lo lejos los gritos del hombre que al mantener sus manos apoyadas en la pared mantenía encerrado a su amigo. Pero no podía entenderlos, maldita sea.

-Parece ser que esas personas están discutiendo…-susurró la joven sin voltearse a verlo- ¿Habrá pasado algo?- Genial, ella no había reconocido a la persona que se encontraba allí, un problema menos para él.

Un problema menos, y unas cuantas preguntas más…

En ese momento notó que Eriol se zafaba del agarre y comenzaba a caminar a paso relativamente rápido para el lado contrario al que él se encontraba.

Tuvo el impulso de levantarse e ir hacia allí, pero al ver a Sakura frente a él recordó que había un asunto que requería su atención urgentemente. No iba a ser tan idiota como para dejar que Sakura huyera con éxito de su explicación.

Después de todo, confiaba en que Eriol estaba completamente bien. Si algo malo pasara con ese chico, él sería la primera persona en enterarse. Mañana ya hablaría con él y le preguntaría que fue lo que pasó.

Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo y fijó sus ojos miel en la castaña. Ella lo miraba a la espera de que fuera él quien comenzara a hablar. Notó que esa noche había luna llena al darse cuenta del brillo que esta irradiaba sobre Sakura. Se veía tan bonita…

_No te desvíes, recuerda a lo que has venido._

Cierto, casi lo había olvidado. No podía permitirse a si mismo quedarse mirando a su compañera como un baboso.

-Bueno… ¿Quieres comenzar?- ¿Qué si quería comenzar? ¡Era obvio que no!

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, últimamente habían aumentado la cantidad de veces que hacía preguntas estúpidas… ¿Tendría que ver con el descubrimiento de la belleza de Sakura?

¿Belleza?

Aquel pensamiento logró que se sonrojara, cosa que evidentemente fue notaba por la joven que se hallaba frente a él. Pero para su sorpresa, ella no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Luego de dedicarle una sonrisa apoyó su espalda contra el respaldo del banco y fijó su vista en los juegos del parque.

-Supongo que tienes razón, no puedo quedarme callada toda la noche- comenzó diciendo con un tono de voz que no supo reconocer-. Lo único que voy a pedirte es que me escuches en silencio…y por favor, no digas nada.

Tuvo la impresión de que iba a girarse y mirarlo, pero no pareció atreverse a hacerlo.

-No lo haré, así que puedes hablar tranquila.- Aseguró.

-Para comenzar, voy a decirte que no me arrepiento, y que pienso tener a este bebe- sintió como se le hacía un nudo en la garganta al oír eso ¿No se arrepentía? ¿Acaso estaba loca? ¿Tenía idea de la cantidad de cosas a la que tendría que renunciar si decidía tener el bebe? Era obvio que no, pero cuando quiso decir algo, la voz de la joven lo hizo callar-. Sé que es un deseo egoísta, y que probablemente no esté consciente de lo que estoy diciendo ahora mismo, ¿Pero sabes? Cuando hablo contigo me siento segura, y lo que te digo es lo que realmente quiero hacer. En cambio, cuando hablo con otras personas pareciera que tuviera que reprimirme para evitar que se molesten conmigo o dañarlas de alguna forma- De alguna manera, le parecía que Sakura estaba siendo muy madura para su edad, y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo-. Es cierto que no lo planee, pero no puedo pedir disculpas y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado…

-Sakura…

-¿Sabes? Cuando me entere de que estaba embarazada, me asuste muchísimo. Hasta creí que mi corazón dejaría de latir…y comencé a llorar- su mirada parecía ida, como si no estuviera mirando nada que se hallara en el parque-. Pensé que mi vida se había acabado, que ya no quedaba nada, que había cometido el peor error de mi vida… pero no es así… No creo que este bebe sea algo malo. Después de todo, él no tiene la culpa de nada-Sonrió mientras apoyaba su mano en su estomago con dulzura- Cuando mi mama se entero, pensé que su sangre había desaparecido de su cuerpo…¿Tienes idea de lo pálida que estaba? Y ella es de las personas con la piel mas clara que conozco…- Tragó pesado- Mi hermano me grito, y mi padre se la pasa evitándome…y además, mi novio apenas me dirige la palabra…

No supo cómo, pero de un momento a otro se había aferrado al cuerpo de Sakura con una rudeza que no era propia de él.

"_mi novio apenas me dirige la palabra"_

Aquellas simples palabras habían bastado para lograr que su cerebro dejara de funcionar. No sabía que estaba haciendo, ni le importaba. No podía pensar en que hubiera tantos tipos así en el planeta… que desagradable.

-¿Shaoran…?- Era obvio que no se había esperado tal reacción por su parte.

Sakura se había sobresaltado ante aquel contacto tan repentino y todo su cuerpo se había puesto tenso. Pero él apenas si lo había notado. Dentro de su cabeza todo estaba prendido fuego, y ni siquiera reacciono al sonido de su propio nombre pronunciado por los labios de Sakura. En cambio, se aferró mas a ella, como si fuera Sakura fuera a desaparecer si la soltaba.

**(Sakura)**

Se relajo en cuanto se dio cuenta de que Shaoran no pretendía hacer nada más que abrazarla. Lo miró unos momentos, sin saber que decir. El chico parecía estar todavía peor que ella; por lo que se permitió apoyar la mano en su cabeza y acariciarla, intentando calmarlo.

-¿Está todo bien?- le preguntó con la voz más suave que pudo.

No comprendía su actitud, y eso le preocupaba. No era propio de él actuar de esa manera, siendo que siempre daba la impresión de ser alguien duro que no necesita de la compañía de otras personas.

_Quizá siente pena por ti ¿No te parece?_

¿Pena? ¿Por ella? No era posible…

_¿Te agrada que se compadezcan de ti?_

¡Acababa de decir que él no sentía pena por ella! Y, si así fuera…la respuesta seria no.

-Lo lamento- le escuchó decir de pronto al tiempo que se separaba de ella sin mirarla.

Quiso abrazarlo, pues era obvio que en su interior se llevaba a cabo alguna lucha interna sobre algo, pero por alguna razón su cuerpo no le respondía.

-Lo lamento.- repitió levantando la vista para fijarla en ella.

Oh…esos ojos dorados… ¿Cómo podían ser tan maravillosos? Cada vez que los veía se sentía atraída por ellos, lo cual era notablemente obvio teniendo en cuenta que ella jamás podía disimular nada.

Pero por suerte él no pareció prestarle atención al sonrojo que de seguro había cubierto sus mejillas, porque le dedicó una sonrisa…algo forzado, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

-¿por qué dices eso?- Si, era una pregunta estúpida, fue lo único que pudo decir. Al ver que el castaño no parecía querer responder, acercó su mano derecha y le acarició la mejilla-. Está bien, no tienes que decírmelo si no quieres.

Comenzaba a creer que no era ella la única que la estaba pasando mal. Algo en su interior le decía que ese chico la estaba pasando mucho peor…y e dolía no saber por qué.

Shaoran quitó suavemente su mano de su mejilla y le sonrió.

-No es nada…importante.

No es nada importante, si claro. Primero la abrazaba como si fuera a perder la vida en ella, ¿y luego de decía que no era nada "importante"?

Dejó a un lado sus ganas de volver a preguntarle, pues era obvio que lo único que iba a conseguir con eso sería incomodarlo, y no era esa su intención.

-¿Quieres que no vallamos?- le preguntó esforzándose por lograr una sonrisa que la hiciera parecer verdaderamente feliz.

-No has terminado.

Cierto…no había terminado…

Sintió como se le estrujaba el corazón. Él quería que siguiera hablando.

Suspiró y se resignó a la idea. Shaoran ya sabía lo de su embarazo, así que no podía dejarlo con la historia a medias…

-Si…tienes razón- Diablos ¿Qué su voz no podía sonar un poco más segura? Se aclaro la garganta para continuar-. La verdad es que no hay mucho más que decir, sinceramente creo que muchas personas se están alejando de mi; papa, mama, Touya, Kiyoshi…y ahora tú desapareciste luego de que te contara la verdad-Suspiró-. La única personas que se mantiene a mi lado con una sonrisa es Tomoyo…pero yo se que sufre- fijó su vista en el rostro del castaño, aguantando las lágrimas-. Está sufriendo, y no me dice nada…

-Puede que te parezca que tomaron distancia, pero no es así del todo- comenzó el castaño mirándola seriamente- En cambio, puedes estar segura de que muchas otras personas sí lo harán definitivamente.

No sabía por qué le había dolido tanto escuchar aquello. Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir sin previo aviso, una tras otra, deslizándose lentamente por su mejilla hasta llegar al mentón, y desapareciendo al chocar contra la madera del banco en el que se hallaban.

- Sé que no me dejarán sola, eso lo sé…pero ¿Por qué me sigue doliendo tanto?- preguntó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, que no dejaban de caer.

Esa pregunta también iba para sí misma ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía tan sola? Tenía a su familia, que sabía que aún la querían, a Tomoyo…y a Kiyoshi también… ¿Pero por qué aún así el dolor solo disminuía cuando estaba al lado de él? ¿Por qué Shaoran la escuchaba? No lo sabía…

-¿De…cuanto estas?

La pregunta le sorprendió, pero solo tardó un momento en reaccionar.

-Me dijeron que estoy de tres meses- dijo sin apartar la vista del sol que eran los ojos de Shaoran- Dijeron que si quería abortar, debía hacerlo ahora…pero no quiero hacerlo…

-¿Qué dijo él?

-¿eh?

-El padre.

-Kiyoshi… dijo que no quería que lo tuviera…- Sintiendo como las lágrimas amenazaban con volver a salir, se aferró a la camisa de Shaoran con fuerza, mirándolo a los ojos- ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Realmente quería escuchar su opinión. Sentía que cualquier cosa que él le dijera sería lo correcto, y ella lo haría sin oponer resistencia, fuera lo que fuera…

Pero Shaoran no dijo nada. Se quedó mirándola en un silencio aterrador que se prolongo durante varios segundos. Un silencio que parecía ir comiéndose su alma lentamente, poco a poco…

¡¿Por qué se quedaba callado?!

Quiso gritarle que dijera algo, pero las palabras no le salieron. En cambio, las lágrimas parecieron encontrar el momento oportuno para hacer su glorioso retorno. Se separó de él y se las secó con rapidez, pero no dejaban de salir…

-Yo…-levantó la vista para mirarlo en cuanto escuchó su voz-. No estoy seguro de que sea buena idea tenerlo…

Y todo su mundo se vino abajo…

-Ya veo…supongo que sí…Tienes razón…

-Pero- ¿Pero?-. Tampoco creo que debas abortar.

Sus cuerdas vocales le fallaron en ese instante, y solo pudo emitir un leve "¿eh?" apenas entendible hasta para ella.

-¿Tú quieres tenerlo no? Pues hazlo. No puedes hacer lo que los demás te digan en una situación como esta. Es tú bebe, y tu decisión.

-Pero…

-Si tienes miedo de dar a luz, entonces aborta, pero si te crees que eres lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar todo lo que vendrá si das a luz, pues hazlo.

Por primera vez, dejó que sus lágrimas recorrieran su rostro con libertad. Se aferró fuertemente al pecho de Shaoran sintiendo que frente a ella se abría una puerta, todavía lejana, hacia la felicidad.

Y, dejándose llevar por el impulso, lo besó.

* * *

**Hola! ^3^**

**¿Como andan todos? ¡Esta vez estoy bien con los tiempos! *O***

**jaja ¿Vieron que les había prometido no tardar más de la cuenta? Bueno, solo tarde una semana! (Ni mas ni menos ^w^)**

**bueeno, espero que les este gustando la historia (que es lo esencial xD) y tengo que dar un pequeño anuncio: Para el próximo capitulo es probable que tarde mas de una semana en subirlo ¿Por qué? Bueno, es que va a ser algo largo...¿Como decirlo? mas que largo, creo que puedo describirlo como "con mucho contenido" ya que nose si va a ser mucho mas largo que los demás (yo creo que si, pero no prometo nada xD).**

**Es que tengo algunas ideas rondando mi cabeza, pero quiero trabajarlas bien, porque algunas son bastante importantes en le historia, y si me confundo, cagamos todos (?**

**jaja bueno, pero no se desanimen, que más de dos semanas no voy a tardar! Así que tampoco va a ser tan larga la espera xP**

**Y ahora *redoble de tambores* ¡A contestar reviews~! *O***

**LyS Cosmo**: Hola! ^^

jeje sii se dejaron llevar ^w^

Y esperemos que se profundice! xP

**ciara:** Hi~!

jeje me alegra que te guste, y si Shao siempre culpándose por todo... D:

jaja sii a mi también me encanto! Y eso que soy un queso escribiendo besos ¡Tenia miedo de que a nadie le gustara! Dx

Y bueno, no se si valió la pena la espera por esta actualización...¡Vos me dirás! ^3^

**anaiza18**: ohayoo~

jeje si, esta algo confundido, pero ¿Y quien no? Pobre xD

sii, y mas vale que continúen dejándose llevar o se las van a ver conmigo! (?) xD

Bueno espero que te haya gustado el capi~

**isabel20**:Hola! =)

jaja no te preocupes, era una broma nomas! xP

Me alegra que te guste, chao~

**paolka**: Jeje en serio? ¿Valió la pena? wiii que felicidaaaad! *O* (Me emociono mucho jaja xD)

Espero que este también te halla gustado, y como siempre digo: ¡Estoy abierta a comentarios negativos o sugerencias! =)

**karo07**: jeje...¿Te parece?

jaja bueno, me alegro que te este gustado, y espero que no halla problema con eso que explique del próximo capi ¡Voy a intentar hacerlo lo mas rápido posible! =) (Aunque como tengo algunas entregas tampoco voy a poder reducir mucho el tiempo de espera x3)

**Massygut**: Hello~!

jeje bueno, no te preocupes por eso de que la familia lo considera el padre del bebe, que eso no va a durar mucho mas, pronto aclararé todo el asunto ^^

**marcela arce**: Jeje que bueno! Me alegra saber que a mis lectores des guste lo que escribo ^^

**Bueeeno, aquí terminamos pro hoy! =D**

**Ah, otra cosita, estoy editando algunos capis anteriores, por lo que si entran a alguno y ven que ya no tiene esos errores de escritura, ya saben por que ^^ (Quiero que todos queden prolijitos , así que a lo largo del día los iré viendo y corrigiendo =3) **

**Hasta el proximo capítulo!~**


End file.
